Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story
by Arker
Summary: a branch of story of a the original...This is essential my other story told from the eyes of another couple...figure out how Konata and Kagami's story led to igniting the hearts of two other girls.
1. Why Do I Feel This Way?

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 1: Why Do I Feel Like This?

* * *

Beginning notes: Alrighty people…This is a branch off story of my original... don't worry that one is not dead I am just planning out the next few stages and as I do that I am going to write this… also this is not the winner you guys voted for… that is a strict Yutaka x Minami one… I will start that one eventually.

Also disclaimer, I don't own any part of lucky star… If I did these pairing would be real and there would be a second season by now. (This disclaimer applies to all chapters)

* * *

(A week before golden week and the party)

"Ay…" a voice called out, but was barely heard.

"…Ayano…" the voice said again.

"AYANO MINEGISHI!" The voice yelled once more, this time rather angrily.

"A…ah wa…what?" Ayano stammered shaken from her daze, remembering she was in class. many students now began laughing at the orange haired girls blunder.

"Miss Minegishi, If I find you not paying attention again there will be severe consequences… now as I asked what is the answer to number 5?" the teacher said calming down.

"…I'm very sorry… I don't know it." Ayano regretfully said.

"…normally I would send you out for that… but you are usually not the one to do this so I will make an exception… please pay attention next time…" she said, turning away.

"…_What is wrong with me…she has me not even paying attention…Misao, why do I find myself staring at you so much?" _Ayano thought returning to her previous state, this time though actually paying attention.

"Aya-chan what is wrong? You don't usual doze off, that's my job." Misao whispered leaning over towards her friend.

"…I am sorry… I just had something on my mind."

"…well… Okay but try to pay attention, I don't want you to get yelled at again."

"Heh sorry."

* * *

BEEEP. the bell chimed away, signaling the end of class, as the students ran out in a frenzy, three friends remained.

"…so what was that about Ayano?" Kagami asked walking towards her desk after the bell to class had rung dismissing everyone.

"Yeah Aya-Chan you seemed off all class." Misao chimed in.

"...I…I am sorry, I guess I was just distracted."

"Are you alright?" The fanged girl asked.

"…yes, I…I just had something on my mind…anyways would you two like to hang out today?"

"Yeah sound like fun… how about you, Hiragi? You busy today?"

"…sorry, I am hanging out with Konata today."

"Ehh you're always busy with her… you never hang out with us anymore."

"Sorry…she…um …she wants to study, so I said yes…maybe next time." Kagami said running off before they asked any questions.

"Hmm… she and Isumi-San do hang out often." Ayano pointed out.

"…true…I wonder if something is going on between them."

"I wonder…" Misao said looking off obviously thinking.

"…_two girls huh? If they are doing it…then maybe it would be okay for us...We have been friends for so long…maybe…maybe we could be more." _Ayano thought as she stared at Misao who was still staring up, her tongue slightly sticking out and her fang showing. _"…she looks so cute…I love how her fang sticks out like that when she is thinking...I also like her cute golden eyes,"_

Misao just continued to stare off into the distance making bizarre little noises as she did so, the noises Ayano was so acustomed to hearing her friend make.

"…_those cute little noises she makes too...and she is so athletic, not to mention pretty…how long have I felt this way? I have always enjoyed spending time with her and taking care of her… ever since we were kids we had hung out…"_

"…Aya-chan…"

"…Ayano?

"Hello-earth to Ayano, You there?" Misao asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ohh…. Sorry, guess I spaced out for a sec again." Ayano said shaking her head.

"Your so spacy today, What's up with you?" Misao asked confused.

"Ohh...Um...Its nothing."

"Well Okay…anyways, you said you wanted to hang out… what did you have in mind?"

"Ohh…um….want to just head to my house for a bit?"

"Sure, I guess it will just be the two of us." Misao said looking out the door the way Kagami ran.

"…is there something wrong with that?" Ayano said sadly.

"No, no, of course not… I didn't mean it that way."

"Heh I'm joking, I know you didn't mean it like that." Ayano said cheering up.

"Well…lets head out, no use standing in class alone all day."

"R...Right, let's go."

* * *

(That night)

Misao and Ayano sat in Ayano's room playing a fighting game, neither one obviously winning more of like a steady game of tug-of-war with neither moving an inch.

"You're pretty good at this." Ayano said

"…you too… you're pretty good with those aerial attacks." Misao said mashing the buttons, getting hit by another combo

"Yeah but your pretty good at shooting those projectiles," Ayano said now getting hit by a return combo.

"Ha-ha I got the smash ball!" Ayano said as her character turned into a giant ball of lightning and flew about the screen.

"Aww I guess that means you win." Misao sadly stated as her green tunic wearing character flew off the stage.

"I just got lucky that match. Usually you beat me." Ayano stated trying to cheer her friend up.

"Well you have been getting good pretty fast. Lately you win a lot of our matches."

"…well that just because I had a good teacher." Ayano said looking at Misao smiling, a slight tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"…You…you give me too much credit."

"No you're really good at this…If it weren't for you teaching, I would still be bad."

"…well, you weren't bad when we started…anyways…want to play again."

"Sure."

After a few hours the two girls got bored and moved on to random small talk as they didn't really have much else to do.

"Can you beleive all that homework we had to do? That was crasy"

"Yeah i know what you mean...Its like the teacher wants us to have no personal life."

"ha-ha yeah that's true."

"So...Whats new in the world of Misao?"

"...Ehh... Nothing much...but how are you and your boyfriend?" Misao bluntly asked

"I…I don't really want to talk about that."

"Why? Did something happen."

"…no…I…Um never mind, let's just move on."

"Well…okay I guess. But if something happens let me know, okay..." Misao said offering her a friendly shoulder to cry on.

"…thank you, Misao."

"…_why did she have to bring that up…how am I supposed to tell her I just made him up to stop boys from asking me out…I hope she doesn't think I don't like her because of him…that would be like a complete backfire…maybe I should just say we broke up."_

"…anyways…It is getting pretty late…are you tired at all?"

"…yeah kind of…are you?"

"…eh I usually stay up a bit later but if you are tired we could go to bed."

"Well if you feel like staying up longer I don't mind."

"Nah…now that I realize it…" Yawn "I guess I am a bit tired."

"…_even yawning she looked cute… her little fang sticking out like that."_

"…let me get a cot for you..." Ayano said quickly getting up and fetching the cot that Misao usually slept in setting it on the floor near her bed, then pulling out the comforter and pillow she often used.

"Heh… this is the same stuff I always use when I sleep here…and it is always right there in your closet."

"…yeah well I know you like it so I'm sure to leave it in my room for when you stay the night."

"…thank you." Misao said laying down fluffing the pillow she often used.

"…would you like anymore pillows? I could give you mine." Ayano said pulling the extra pillow from her bed.

"…but that's yours… I thought you really like that one?"

"…well I just thought you might want another one. I noticed you always sleep with two at your house…besides I have an extra one here I can use."

"…Th…Thank you… that's really nice of you." Misao said pulling the pillow away.

"…_why is she being so nice…I mean she is always nice, especially to me, but… this is more than that even… oh well…I'm sure I'm just over thinking things."_

"…good night." Ayano said hiding her face, as she was now brightly blushing and did not wish for Misao to see.

"…yeah, night."

* * *

(3 days later)

"Misao, I made you some of those cookies you really liked." Ayano said handing Misao a bento box filled with the cookies that Ayano made the day before.

"…you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah…well… You really liked them, and besides I like cooking so I thought I should make some for you."

"…yeah, but yesterday you made me those meatballs I really like…and the day before you got me a box of Pocky…why do you keep doing these nice things for me?"

"…I…I just figured…I mean… well you like them, so I…" Ayano said fidgeting around.

"Yeah, but why? You never make anything for anyone else like Kagami…why me?"

"I…I am sorry… I just figured you liked them…so… I…I wanted to make them for you." Ayano sadly stated thinking Misao was angry at her.

"…I just don't understand why you do all this for me...Its kinda weird that you do all this for me." Misao said obviously confused by the event, not really understanding, or even comprehending Ayano's feelings.

"Well…we are friends…and…I…I…I'm just going to go sit down now…class is going to start soon." Ayano said retreating to her seat, looking away from Misao.

"…_I'm so stupid… why did I have to make those for her… I just wanted to make her happy… now she probably thinks I'm weird… I knew she didn't like me back…I'm such an idiot." _Ayano thought putting her head on her desk, looking away from Misao sadly.

"…_why is Ayano being so weird lately? I should not have called her out like that…She was just trying to be nice to me… but why is she doing all these things for me?" _Looking over she noticed Ayano with her head down looking away from her._ "She looks sad…I think I upset her…I'm an idiot…here she is, doing all these nice things and I call her out and make her sad._

"…Aya-Chan…I'm sorry… these gifts are really nice…" Misao said trying to cheer her friend up.

"…" Ayano just stared away from her, not replying.

"…I'm sorry Ayano… Please don't be sad…I really do like the gifts…"

"…Its okay…just…just go sit down please."

"...I…um…okay..." Misao began saying something, but stopped and returned to her seat.

"…_Misao…I…I'm sorry. I don't even know why…I just want to do nice things for you…I just want to be near you…Why do I feel like this? Misao…Why do you, make me feel like this?"_

"…_great… I guess I did upset her…"_ Misao opened the box seeing a piece of paper, on top of a large pile of cookies…at least 2 or 3 batches. Pulling it out she immediately felt even worse.

_**Dear Misao.**_

_**I made you those cookies you love. I know you work really hard in track and stuff so I decided to make an extra batch for you, and I made them my best too because I figured these would be a nice little pick me up for you. Anyways enjoy them and I will make another batch for you.**_

_**Best friends forever Ayano : )**_

"…_she is so nice…why did I have to say that…I'm an idiot….I really am. No wonder she feels so sad."_

Walking in Kagami immediately noticed Ayano with her head on her desk and Misao looking down sadly, Kagami just walked to her desk, not wanting to make matters worse.

After class

"Aya-Chan…I'm really sorry. I read that note… it was really nice of you, and they tasted really good." Ayano said walking up to Ayano who had run out of class after the bell had rung. Luckily Misao being a good running caught up with her after she had stopped running.

"…It's okay...really… don't worry about it."

"But… I made you so sad."

"…just forget it Misao…Its okay really… you didn't mean to."

"…okay… do you want to hang out later?"

"…Um…I have to go home today… I have stuff to do…Sorry maybe later." Ayano said running off.

"…_I must have really upset her… but she said it was fine…I am so confused...I don't get this at all."_

_The day ended with neither one talking to each other, both afraid to call the other, not wanting to upset them more, even though both were very confused by the whole scenario.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

(The Next day, 1 Day before start of Golden Week)

"…heya, Misao…what are you doing over the break?" Ayano asked obviously now in a better mood.

"Ohh I don't know… want to hang out some day?" Misao asked noticing the obvious lift in Ayano's mood.

"Sure… I don't have anything planned."

"Hey guys…Um…I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow." Asked Miyuki who was apparently sent by Konata.

"…ehh, I am not sure, why do you ask?" Ayano asked first.

"…Um…I'm having everyone over for a party kind of thing." Miyuki asked obviously nervous.

"…sure Miyuki, we can make it." Misao replied.

"Yeah I would love to hang out with everyone." said Ayano.

"…Alright… If you will excuse me." Miyuki said running off obviously trying to find everyone else.

"Hmm, a party with everyone sounds fun." Ayano said first.

"Yeah…I wonder what the occasion is."

"…who knows…?"

"…Ohh well. Anyways…I gotta go, I guess I will see you at the thing.

"Yeah… talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

_**Author's note- start of my second story… If it's not obvious at all it is my other story seen through another couples eyes… it will contain elements of the other story and starts roughly around chapter 18. I am going to try to make this one with longer chapters and since it is a branch off story it will be updated at around the same time…I will probably interchange when I do a chapter of each. Please Review and tell me how you like it so far.**_


	2. The Party Retold

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao And Ayano's Story

Chapter 2: The Party Retold

* * *

"You know, I just realized this is the first time I have been here." Ayano said as her and Misao walked up Miyuki's porch to her house.

"Yep, Me too." Misao chimed in as they knocked on her door.

"Hello…Glad you guys could make it…Come in." Miyuki said opening the door to let them in.

They walked in to a table full of sweets and such with everyone spread about the house each in their own little pockets of people they knew.

They quickly spotted Kagami talking to Konata who then bolted off in some direction; they then decided to join her.

"Oi Hiragi, Watcha up to?" Misao yelled out as they wandered towards her.

"Ohh… nothing much, did you guys just get here?

"Yeah, we just walked in and decided to join you." Ayano said.

"So Hiragi, any idea why Miyuki asked us all to come here?"

"Umm… not really…Konata and I were just hanging out at my house and the next thing I know she is dragging me off to Miyuki's. So I am not really sure."

"…really? You do seem to hang out with that little tyke recently." Misao said jokingly.

"Yes Hiragi-san, you do seem to never be available lately." Ayano joined in.

"I…umm not really…she just needs to copy off me all the time." Kagami said narrowly avoiding what could have become awkward.

"…whatever you say Hiragi…But how can you let that midget copy you all the time?"

"Stop calling her that!" Kagami angrily said.

"Wow… I… I didn't realize it was such a big deal." Misao now said taken aback by this hostility.

"I…I have to go." Kagami said now running away.

"…what was that about?" Misao asked now turning to Ayano.

"…I think Kagami was blushing."

"…you don't think that her and Konata…"

"…I…I think they may."

"…But… can two girls really…?" Misao gently said getting lost in thought.

"…well…If they are I am sure it's not any of our business and I am sure Kagami-San would tell us if she was." Ayano said trying to be proper but equally if not more curious than her friend.

"…yeah I guess you are right about that…but… I don't know she seems awfully weird lately and is always hanging out with her."

"….yeah…definitely something." Ayano said getting lost in her thoughts.

"…_so…maybe it really is okay to feel this way…If they are together… can me and Misao be together?" _Ayano thought looking at her friend who now had a very wily grin which she found to be adorable.

"…_So Kagami and the chibi…I got to prove this… It really is none of my business but who can pass something like this up." _Misao thought with a devilish grin_._

_

* * *

  
_

Many hours later Misao and Ayano could now be found talking to Miyuki who now also thought exactly what they thought.

"…So you think that they really could be dating?" Miyuki asked trying to sound proper.

"That would be so romantic if they are… I wonder if they kissed." Ayano said like a curious schoolgirl.

"Yeah…I'm sure they are, but they hide it so well…we just got to catch them." Misao said as if she was plotting something.

"…I don't know, Misao…they disserve their privacy… what if it were you… would you want Kagami finding out if we weren't ready to tell her?"

"…_wait…What did I just say!? Did I just say if __we__ weren't ready? OH no… Please tell me she missed that… please god..." _Ayano immediately thought when she realized the horrible mistake she just said.

"…yeah… you make a good point, Aya-chan… I guess I should just wait… But… If they are, I really wish she would tell us, I mean aren't we best friends." Misao said who luckily did not catch on to what Ayano accidently said; Miyuki however did and gasped covering her mouth.

"…Anyways I'm going to go see if I can find Hiragi. I will see you in a bit, Ayano." Misao said running off.

"…Ayano-san…Are you and Misao-san dating? I couldn't help but hear that _we_." Miyuki calmly asked.

"Miyuki… no, no please don't say anything. I didn't mean to say that."

"So you guys aren't dating…What was that _we _about than"

"…Tha...That was an accident… I didn't mean to say that." Ayano said trying to cover what she said up but failing.

"Do you like her?"

"…I…I'm not sure… I…I mean… I think I do." Ayano weakly said fidgeting, this being the first time she said it aloud.

"…you just think you do? Is that all?" Miyuki said prying for more information.

"…well…I… what I mean is…I do like her… I'm not sure for how long…but I really do like her, I think I have for awhile I just never realized it… I just want to be with her…but…but I don't think she feels the same."

"Well…I don't really have any advice to give as I have never really been in a relationship. But I think if you are sure you like her, and you think you have liked her for a long time, you should just tell her." Miyuki said trying to be as supportive as possible.

"…so wait… you don't think it is weird or anything that I like girls?"

"…Not really, well… I never really thought that in-depth about it, but I don't have anything against it, you like who you like."

"…Thanks Miyuki, I can see why Kagami is always talking about how helpful and nice you are."

"Oh…she said that? Well thank you." Suddenly the two girls looked into the other room and noticed that everyone else was gathered around the table talking, so the two girls decided to join them. "Ohh yeah, good luck, I'm sure it will work out for the best." Miyuki said as she left to join everyone else.

"…_Misao…I…I guess I really do like you…I must if I so openly said all that." _Ayano thought as she wandered off to the table everyone was at.

"…Alright everyone, I'm finally ready to tell you why you are here." Konata said jumping up.

* * *

Later after the shock of the century had been revealed all the girls separated all too fully take the moment in, all in their own way, Ayano could be outside alone playing back the thing she said to Misao in her head.

"_So…None of you have anything against us?" Konata asked._

"…_you guys really don't hate us now?" Kagami asked at the same time._

"_Yeah… I mean you two might like girls but there is nothing wrong with that at all… right Misao?" Ayano said not even looking at the two and instead staring directly at Misao._

"_Ahh… what? Umm… I mean yeah… there is nothing wrong with that. The fact that you found someone you love is a great thing."_

"…_So… does she really not get how I feel…we have been together and best friends since we were kids… how can she not realize how I feel? Maybe…maybe she just doesn't like me."_

"Aya-Chan, Watcha doing out here alone?" Misao asked walking out, as she saw her friend was all alone.

"…Oh…Nothing I am just thinking."

"Yeah… can you believe Kagami likes girls… and she like Konata of all people."

"…yeah." Ayano quietly said.

"I just can't believe it."

"…I can, I think it is beautiful. They are perfect for each other" Ayano said passionately.

"How are they so perfect?" Misao asked surprised by Ayano's sudden compassion.

"Because Misao…Two Best friends like that in love, Best friends should be together, regardless of if they are both girls…In fact, I think it's better that way." Ayano yelled now practically spelling it out for Misao.

"Ehh…I guess…I still kind of think it is weird. Besides you have a boyfriend, so at least your normal" Misao said still not receiving the hints.

"…Normal!?…Y…You just don't understand anything do you!"Ayano yelled, Running out of the room crying, she continued through the house, luckily for her everyone was out of the way and could not hear anything, however as she got to the door she bumped into Miyuki.

"Ayano, what's wrong?" Miyuki said holding on to her.

"…Misao…she…I knew she didn't like me…" Ayano said through her tears which were still over flowing.

"…did she say that? I can't believe she would do something like that."

"…she…she is just so stupid… how can she not see how I feel?"

"…maybe she is just scared of saying something."

"But…But I practically threw myself at her… how can she not understand it."

"…I…I don't know, Ayano…I'm sorry I don't know what to say."

"…I'm Going home…me…I'm sorry Miyuki…" Ayano said retreating through the door still crying.

Across the room Misao could hear everything, and after Ayano left she just fell to her knees, instantly realizing all of Ayano's strange behavior over the past week.

"_Ayano…I…I'm so sorry…I…I never even thought that you could like me…Why didn't I realize how she felt…The Pillow, the Pocky she always gave me, The cookies and sweets she always made… all just ways of telling me she liked me." _Misao now thought finally piecing all the clues together. Realizing that all this time Ayano had liked her and tried to tell her but she had never realized it. "_…I…I…I never even thought about it…Ayano…And me…Ayano, and me…Together? Just like she said… best friends should be together…me and Ayano should be together...I Kind of figured we always would be together…but…She wants to be…my girlfriend…and I want her to be my girlfriend…Oh my god."_

"I have to go tell her…I have to apologize." Misao said jumping up sprinting out the door knowing her destination. She was going to run all the way to Ayano's house, she didn't care how far away it was, she just knew she had to do it.

* * *

She finally reached her destination, out of breath she knocked on her door. This was then answered by her father.

"…Misao…What is it you want? Mr. Minegishi said obviously in a worried mood.

"Please sir, I need to talk to Ayano." Misao said still panting from running.

"...I'm sorry Misao, Ayano has been up in her room crying since she got home and she told me she didn't want to talk to you."

"…I…I know…I really need to see her though… please sir… I need to talk to Ayano." Misao said now also beginning to cry.

"…A…All right, Misao...Besides I'm pretty sure she wants to talk to you too." He said as he moved out of the way letting Misao enter, who then immediately sprinted towards Ayano's room.

"AYANO!" Misao yelled as she burst through her door, seeing Ayano face down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"…M…Misao…what are you doing here?" Ayano asked lifting her head wiping her tears however still crying.

"Ayano I'm so sorry…I…I'm such an idiot. I am sorry I never realized it." Misao said as she ran to her burying her face in Ayano's lap

"…W…What are you talking about?"

"Ayano…I never even thought that you could like me…I…I'm so stupid…Will you give me another chance?"

"Misao…Please don't say you are stupid." Ayano said as she began gently petting her friends head.

"…But…I made you so sad…" Misao said lifting her head looking her friend in her eyes.

"Yeah, you did…but…It is okay because you coming here made me the happiest person alive."

"…Aya-chan…"

"…Misao…do… do you love me?" Ayano directly asked holding her friend staring directly at her.

"…I do… I really do… I just never realized it… You are the one for me."

"…I love you too, Misao… I always will." She said quickly diving towards her immediately planting her lips on hers, within seconds they were in each other's mouths, tongues exploring each other, hands grasping at one another, Ayano had her hands wrapped around Misao's waist and back, Misao with hers also wrapped around Ayano, after what seemed like days they finally parted, panting.

"…Misao…I…I"

"…Ayano…that was my first kiss." Misao shyly said grasping at Ayano's hand.

"Me too, Misao… My first and best… there is no one I would rather share it with either."

"…Ayano…can…can I kiss you more?"

"…of course…In fact, I don't think you ever need to ask again." Ayano said as she drove in to kiss her yet again. This time however Misao was the stronger one, as Ayano went in to kiss her, Misao held on to her falling on top of her as they made out, Misao now on top of Ayano. Ayano obviously enjoying this let out both a squeal of surprise and delight, as soon as Misao broke the kiss, Ayano leaned up kissing her again.

"…So… I guess this makes me you girlfriend." Ayano sweetly said.

"Yep and you're my girlfriend…w…wait what about your boyfriend? And how could that have been your first kiss?" Misao said suddenly remembering she had a boyfriend.

"…oh…I…I kind of made him up… I didn't want boys asking me out…I…I only wanted you." Ayano cutely said as soon as she remembered she had yet to explain.

"…you…you really did all that just to be with me? You have liked me that long?"

"…well…I…I guess."

"Ha-ha you're so cute you know that." Misao said as she leaned over kissing her new girlfriend yet again.

* * *

_Author's notes- Well bet I bet you guys didn't expect me to do that so soon. I needed to so I could better relate it to the main story; if I would have tried to go back it would not chronologically make sense. Anyways it is far from over so keep reading and leaves some reviews and I will update soon._


	3. A Desire To Stay

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao And Ayano's Story

Chapter 3: A Desire To Stay

* * *

"Ohh!" Ayano exclaimed as she awoke, remembering what had happened last night. Looking down she saw her brown golden eyes friend deep in a state of sleep, her fang poking out, and her mouth slightly ajar. Ayano awoke with her arm around Misao, her body curled around her as well.

"A…Aya-Chan…" Misao said as she slumbered. "…Thinking of me as you sleep huh?" Ayano said with a devilish look about her face, Leaning down she kissed her forehead, not wishing to awake her, upon doing so Misao uttered a small moan of pleasure, Ayano thinking it was the cutest thing she heard in her life, immediately leaned back down towards her pushing her lips against Misao's.

Moments later Misao awoke, practically choking, Ayano quickly parting form her friend, realizing it may have been a bad idea to kiss her as she was unconscious.

"Gees Ayano…I…I need to breathe, what are you doing?" Misao angrily stated as she gasped for air.

"I...Im sorry…You looked really cute…I could not stop myself." Ayano said shyly as she looked away from her friend, thinking she was angry at her.

"Its okay…Im sorry for getting mad, sure was a nice way to wake up though." Misao said blushing

"...are you sure you're okay?" Ayano asked still over worried for her friend, turning her head towards her but still looking down, slightly ashamed at what she did.

Misao leaned forward lifting her head, gently pulling her towards her, pressing their lips together. "Aya-Chan you need to stop being so worried, it was a great idea, and I wish I could be woken like that more often…although a break to breathe would be good." Misao reassuringly said.

"O…Okay…I…I will remember that for next time." Ayano said blushing

"Heh Im looking forward to it." Misao happily stated

Ayano then gently pulled her girlfriend back down onto her bed. She then grabbed the blanket, covering over both of them as they lay together facing each other. "…Misao…what…what took you so long?" Ayano asked as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I…I don't know…I guess I just never thought you could like me…I remember a long time ago I had feelings for you, I just never really understood them, and was afraid to say anything… I guess I just hid them so long ago I forgot about them." Misao said rubbing her head, only her being able to pull something like that off.

"…I wish I would have just straight out told you too…but…I was so scared, because whenever I hinted at it you never seemed to return it…I thought that meant you didn't like me." Ayano weakly said

"Yeah…Im sorry…when I heard you crying and talking to Miyuki, I instantly understood everything, and I remembered how I felt about you…Im so sorry I never understood what you were trying to say."

"…I…Its okay…Because I have you now, I may have missed time with you before but that just means we will have to make up for it." Ayano gently said as she leaned towards Misao, passionately kissing her, their tongues gently sliding past each other, Ayano slowly reached her hand down clasping onto Misao's, fingers intertwined as they held onto one another with their other hand

"Misao…I love you so much." Ayano said as they finally separated.

"Me too Ayano…I really love you a lot." As they lay there, now just holding each other, both barely moving, just enjoying each other's presence, a thought had randomly struck Misao.

"Uh-oh…Ayano what will you dad think?" Misao asked

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked obviously confused

"Well I came here telling him I had something really important to say, and then neither one of us has left the room…Also I forgot to call home."

"Hmm… well I'm sure he just figured you spent the night here… he probably told your parents, they usually call here when you forget anyways."

"Yeah… I guess your right...But I should probably head home…Or at least call them" Misao agreed

"Misao…will you just stay here today? I want to lay with you more." Ayano said as she snuggled into her new girlfriend's chest.

"Y…Yeah…I want to do that too…I will just send them a text." Misao said reaching for her phone on the nightstand. Clicking away she sent a simple message that read.** _'Spent the night at Ayano's…Will be home later tonight.'_** "That should be fine." She said putting her phone back, then getting re-situated wrapping her arm around Ayano.

The two girls just laid there, In utter comfort, both being held by the one the love, Ayano nestled in a little ball, cuddled into her girlfriend, with Misao wrapped around her, within minutes both were happily asleep, taken to a stated of pure content and joy.

* * *

Hours later they awoke, both still holding on to each other. Ayano glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it was already 4:30 however not really caring and instead just snuggled further into Misao.

"…that was a really nice nap." Misao said awakening, rubbing Ayano's head.

"Yeah… It was really comfortable having you with your arm around me; it also made me feel really safe." Ayano said cutely, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…having you cuddled against me was a really good feeling."

"...Misao, I want to sleep with you every night."

"I would like that too…but I think our parents would find out then." Misao said laughing

"Ha-ha yeah I kind of forgot about that."

Their laughter was broken by the rather loud gurgling of Misao's stomach, quickly followed by a gently rumbling from Ayano.

"Aya-Chan…Im kind of getting hungry" Misao said as her stomach began making another gurgling sound

"Yeah…me too…would you like me to make you something?"

"…that would be nice; your cooking did always taste the best." Misao said, however neither one of them really wanted to move.

"…I…I don't really want to get up." Ayano gently said blushing

"…I don't either."Misao said still not moving, however the moment was broken by yet another loud grumbling, the sad thing is they couldn't figure out who it was.

"Okay… I guess we should get up now…" Misao grumpily said however still holding on to Ayano.

"…Just wait here and I will go make you something." Ayano said slowly getting up

"…alrighty." Misao replied as she ran out the door

As she rushed out of the room Ayano ran directly into her father. Nearly falling over she picked herself back up still smiling and blushing slightly, thinking she was finally going to get to cook for Misao, as her girlfriend.

"So I see your much happier today." Her dad said happily.

"Ohh…Yeah." Ayano replied nervously

"So what Misao said to you must have cheered you right up."

"…y…yeah…by the way she spent the night…Im sorry I forgot to ask."

"Oh don't worry about it…she is over here so much, she is pretty much our second daughter. Besides I figured that you actually wanted to talk to her last night anyways…Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"…Um…Kind of…but we are better now."

"well that's good…I don't want to pry into your business to much so I guess I'll just leave it at that…But where were you going in such a hurry that you slammed into me?"

"Ohh…I was going to make some food for me and her." Ayano said blushing again slightly

"Well…Okay, but no running around in the house okay." He said wandering off, turning back he noticed the unusual spring she had in her step, however deciding it wasn't his business decided to just leave them alone for the time being.

A few minutes later Ayano returned carrying a plate with meatballs, rice, and many other foods, the one thing they all had in common were they were all Misao's favorites.

"Aya-Chan…You didn't have to make all this for me" Misao happily said

"…well I just wanted to make something that would make you happy…So I just made everything you liked." Ayano cutely said blushing.

"You're so nice…It makes me want to do something romantic for you."

"Im just happy you enjoy my cooking. Being able to cook for you as your girlfriends makes me the happiest person in the world." Ayano said her cheeks now sporting a rather rich shade of red.

"…I…I don't even know how to respond to that…It was so romantic." Misao said as she happily ate the food. Ayano then joining her, both of them eating off the same plate. Ayano reaching for the last meatball knowing that that in particular was Misao's favorite.

"Aww I wanted that last one." Misao said

"I know…" Ayano said as she slowly moved it towards her. Misao leaning in to eat it "I just wanted to give it to you."

"Now you're feeding me? You are just being too cute." Misao said as she leaned over kissing her.

"I just love those cute little sounds you make as you eat…It is even better when you are eating the food that I made."

A couple minutes later after they had finished eating Misao realized it was already around 6:00 and reluctantly she realized she should probably head home.

"…Ayano…I should probably head home soon." Misao sadly stated

"…but…but I want you to stay a little longer."

"…well…how about this… I don't have anything to do tomorrow…want to go on a date?"

"…you mean like a real date? Oh…I would love that." Ayano happily said as she immediately perked up at the thought of going on a date with Misao.

"…yeah…tomorrow then…" Misao said as she slowly headed out, really not wanting to but, realizing the fact that she could not stay there forever.

"Okay… well…I will see you tomorrow." Ayano said as she sadly shut the door watching her friend leave her house.

A few minutes later Misao's phone began vibrating, which she actually remembered thanks to Ayano handing it to her as she left, opening it revealed a message from Ayano that read.

**I just remembered I forgot to give you a good-bye kiss : ( **

As she read the text she had to laugh, at how Ayano did such small cute and romantic gestures such as this. Misao then sent a rather simple yet equally cute response.

**Guess that means you will have to make up for it tomorrow.**

'_Tomorrow huh…It will be good to go on a date with her…Wait a minute…this will be my first date." _Misao quickly thought overjoyed at this small fact.

That night both girls fell asleep holding their pillow, already realizing how much they missed each other, wanting to be able to sleep holding one another again, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

_**Authors note's- Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I am trying to write both at a pretty equally pace, however I plan on ending the first rather soon, and this one is still majorly in planning stages as to the later chapters, so update speeds might be slowed down just s tad, However if you guys keep reading and reviewing I will have them out as soon as possible.**_


	4. Thier First Date

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao And Ayano's Story

Chapter 4: Their First Date

* * *

"_Today's the day…My first date ever…and it's with Ayano. This is going to be the best day ever."_ The ball f energy herself said as she got ready, a stick of Pocky sticking out of her mouth.

"_I wonder where she is taking me…Probably like a movie and to eat…like normal dates…wait is that normal? How well should I be dressed? Should I dress up, or would I look stupid? I don't want to just look casual, knowing Ayano she will probably be all dressed up cutely…does she think I'm cute? I want to look cute for her too…Maybe I should dress up nice." _Misao stood in front of her dresser with multiple outfits, not knowing what to do; she had never really thought that hard about what to wear as she barely cared, however this decision seemed to take an eternity for her.

After nearly 2 hours of preparation Misao was finally ready to leave for the train station she was supposed to meet Ayano at, She still had 30 minutes and the walk only took 10 but she did not want to be late and look bad for their first date, and she had a feeling that Ayano would be early too, much like she always is. However upon leaving she was stopped by her mom.

"Where are you headed off to Misao? And why do you look so dressed up like that?" Her mom asked

"Ohh, I thought I told you already." Misao slowly said not wanting to sound too excited.

"Well with the way you look, it looks like a date. Huh!? Is that it? Do you have a date?" Her mom asked squealing with excitement

"W…What…n…No it's not that…Im just going to hang out with Ayano today… we…we need to study and I was planning on staying the night." Misao said her cheeks holding a rose color.

"Heh, Sure…that must be why you are so cutely dressed, not only that but you're blushing too." Her mom said staring at her, Misao failing to hide how happy she was about her first date. "Spill it honey."

"I…It's nothing like that…Im just hanging out with Ayano, Like I said."

"You're not very good at lying you know…I can tell something is going on. You think I don't know when you are happy about something."

"I…Im just seeing Ayano…" Misao softly said, desperately trying to hide the truth.

"…Alright honey…If you don't want to tell me I understand, But I know it is _something_, you can't hide that."

"I have to go…I don't want to be late." Misao said running out the door.

"_She really is bad at hiding her excitement... Besides she is in middle of a break why would she be studying, in fact she barely does as is."_ Her mother thought to herself as she watched her daughter run off, with a rather noticeable smile and blush accompanying it.

* * *

"_I knew dressing like this was a dumb idea…Im so stupid, of course mom would realize something was up…But, I just wanted to look my best for her." _Misao thought still running away, even though she was still a few minutes early and was far from her house now.

However upon reaching her destination she could not see Ayano and knowing her she should have been here far before Misao, she always did everything earlier than necessary and with something like this she would probably be twice as bad about it.

"Heya there…You ran right past me." Ayano said as she hugged Misao from behind, as Misao turned she noticed Ayano, and she appeared to be dress rather casually…Ayano In casual wear? What the heck!?

"_Wait….why is she dressed so casually? What's going on here? Did she dress down for me? That makes no sense." _ Misao just stared at her dumbfounded

"Ohh! Misao…You look so beautiful." Ayano just stared at her with glazed over eyes, the look of a kid on Christmas morning, someone in sheer amazement.

"I…I wanted to look really pretty for you…but…but why are you so casual? You never dress like that." Misao asked still confused.

"…now I feel dumb…I dressed like this because I know you usually do so I thought we would look better together if we were dressed the same." Ayano stated with a slight blush, Misao not able to help the fact that she thought Ayano looked cute no matter what she was doing.

"…I…And you…BWAHAHAHAHA...This is the funniest thing I have heard. I dress up for you, and you dress down for me…I bet we both look silly." Misao said bursting into laughter

"Yeah, your right it is funny… but…I think you look beautiful, not silly"

"…really? I tried really hard…I wanted you to think I was good looking."

"But I always think you do…No matter what you do, or how you look, you are always adorable."

"…D…Do you really think that?" Misao asked, shocked by Ayano's words

"Yeah…I really do." Ayano said completely seriously, as she pulled Misao towards her gently kissing her lightly. However breaking this moment was the loud banging of the train leaving the station; suddenly the two girls remembered where they were, and the fact that they just missed the train.

"…I think our train just left" Ayano said as they separated looking at the train slowly drifting away into the horizon.

"No kidding…and we both got here early too." Misao replied sadly

"Ohh well luckily another will be here in about 10 minutes."

"…Will that mess up any plan…actually what are our plans?" Misao asked realizing she had no clue what they were doing.

"…well there is this park that I go to often, It is kind of like my relaxation zone, and I thought we could go on a walk together." Ayano happily explained

"Ohh that sounds nice…What else did you plan?"

"Well…umm…nothing else actually… my dad didn't want me to stay out that late…but I thought maybe you could come back to my house afterwards. I was going to cook you a nice dinner too…I like cooking for you."

"Yeah…your cooking is really good…but you don't have to do all that for me."

"But I like to…It…It makes me feel like a real girlfriend…like your wife…Or…Something" Ayano cutely said, looking away blushing.

"_Ayano…My wife…that…that would be nice...but it is way too early to think like that…I don't know how to reply…It was such a cute thing to say… she must really enjoy it."_ Misao thought in silence, speechless to what Ayano had said.

"Ayano…I…I"

"…A…Anyways our train is here let's go." Ayano said breaking the momentary silence that had passed over them, as their train pulled into the station. Grabbing each other's hand they both happily walked towards the train, finally continuing their date.

"Where do you want to sit?" Misao asked noticing a rather empty train.

"I don't mind, anywhere is fine…I just want to be able to lay against you, being near you really makes me happy…b…besides it's not that long of a ride…Only like 10 minutes." Ayano quietly said, getting rather embarrassed at her own statement

"Oh…Okay…here looks fine." Misao said as she sat down, Ayano then sat next to her, while still holding each other's hand, Ayano then scooted closer towards Misao, laying her head against Misao's shoulder.

"_She is so affectionate…I never realized she cared about me this much… but now that I think about it, she has taken care of me like this our whole lives…I wonder how long she really felt this way…I don't know how I never realized it…it is no wonder why she was so sad that night. She must really love me a lot." _Misao thought as she looked towards Ayano, who was now cuddled against Misao, closing her eyes. Misao then slowly leaned towards her, resting her own head against hers in return.

"Misao…" Ayano slowly muttered, as she felt Misao put her head against her own.

"If you want to sleep for a few minutes I will wake you." Misao said gently as she saw Ayano closing her eyes.

"Its okay, Im not tired…It is just peaceful being next to you…It made me want to close my eyes." Ayano replied, still slightly blushing.

"Ayano…Im really enjoying our date so far…We don't even need to go anywhere…just being with you is nice." Misao replied, realizing how much she enjoyed just being with Ayano.

"Me too…I just like being with you." Ayano said gripping her hand tighter. The two sat there, neither one talking, just enjoying the presence of one another, for a short amount of time.

As they departed from the train and began walking down the street towards the park, a sudden realization hit Misao.

"Wait a minute…I know this park…I used to come here once a week last year."

"Really? What for?" Ayano asked questioningly

"I used to go on runs at this park; I remember I came here because of how peaceful it was. However I stopped once I joined the track team." Misao explained

"Yeah, It is really peaceful I wonder why I never saw you if you came here all lot… I used to come here all the time. I just like how pretty it is, and it just seems to set you at ease walking around."

"Yep…I guess this park is important to both of us." Misao said, as they entered both remembering why they used to come so often, still holding on to each other's hand, they walked about the blooming trees and flowers, admiring how peaceful it was.

"Misao…I…Im really happy you're here with me." Ayano said stopping just staring at Misao.

"Ayano…" Misao said turning towards her noticing a completely serious and determined look about her.

"Misao, I love you so much…I…I really do." She said as she practically dove at her kissing her.

"Ayano…Me too."

"Misao…Im so glad I can say that now…I have wanted to say it for a long time…I love you so much." Ayano said staring directly into her eyes, realizing how she truly felt, now knowing just how much she loved Misao, and realizing how long she had truly been in love with her… Thinking back she realized it had been as far back as she could think…She had always enjoyed just being with her friend, and always wanted to make her food, and go to her house just to see her.

"Ayano…I" Misao said unable to finish, to stunned by how romantic Ayano was being.

"Misao…Please say it back…I want to hear you say you love me."

"I…Of course I love you…I love you a whole lot, you know I do."

"Im sorry I am being so weird today...I…I just." Ayano said not fully aware of what she was even trying to explain

"Shh…Its okay… you don't need to say anything… you're not weird at all." Misao said reassuringly as she pressed her lips against Ayano, gently parting her lips Ayano immediately began massaging her tongue against Misao's with Misao doing the same back.

"Misao..." was the only thing Ayano managed to say after She had finally parted away from her. As she stared into Misao's golden eyes she felt completely at ease, like no matter what happened she would be safe.

"Ayano…Lets keep walking…we can't stand here forever." Misao said after a few minutes of them both staring into each other's eyes.

As they walked throughout the park neither one, was able to say anything, both feeling as though everything they could say had just been said. Instead they just held on to each other and walked throughout the flowering trees. Finally done once they realized it was getting late they decided to head home. Once they got back on the train they both just sat the same as they had when they rode there both cuddled into each other, with their eyes closed, enjoying the moment together as much as they could.

After the short ride home they had finally arrived at Ayano's house. Upon opening the door they were greeted by the only one who was home at the moment, Ayano's dad. Luckily they remembered to let go of each other's hand when they opened the door, neither of which had done so since they first went to the park.

"Hey girls…I'll take it Misao is spending the night?" He asked, knowing the answer already

"Ohh sorry sir, I didn't ask ahead of time." Misao politely said

"No, Its fine Misao. You are practically our second daughter; you don't need to ask permission."

"Well thank you sir."

"So what did you girls do all day?" He asked, just trying to do some small talk, not realizing that neither knew how to answer.

"Um…We went and saw a movie…It was pretty good… Just your common action flick." Ayano jumped in saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Ohh cool."

"Well…Umm we have some studying to do before the break is over so we don't forget it all, so we are going to head to my room okay."

"Yeah sweetie that's fine with me. Have fun you two." He said as they ran off.

"Wow good save back there." Misao said as Ayano closed the door, locking it behind her.

"Yeah…I just said whatever came to mind."

"Good thing…" Misao paused, mid sentence yawning "That it worked." She said yawning yet again

"Are you tired sweetie?" Ayano asked in an overly cute voice

"What's with the pet names?" Misao said laughing

"I…I was just messing around…but fine if you don't like it I won't say it again." Ayano said getting fluster, really she didn't mean it as a joke at all.

"…you can say it again…It was nice, it was just a tad unexpected."

"A…Alright…but are you tired, if so we can just go to bed now…Im kind of tired too."

"Yeah, Im a little worn out…Do you have anything I can change into that would be better for sleeping?"

"Umm…yeah… here you go." Ayano said pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt.

"_She is going to be wearing my clothes…Her…her bare flesh will be up against the…Wait a minute why is that a big deal to me…she had done this before."_ Ayano thought getting embarrassed, and turning slightly red.

"I should change too." Ayano said pulling out another pair of pajama's "um…Im going to use the bathroom to change…" Ayano said quickly running in and shutting the door.

"_Ehh I can change faster than her. I will just change in here," _Misao thought before she pulled her clothes off getting ready to change into the rather nice sleep ware Ayano gave her.

However Ayano realizing she was already wearing a t-shirt and that she could just sleep in that only had to change her pants and did so much faster than Misao could, and as she left the bathroom and opened the door to her bedroom she saw Misao, almost completely naked except for panties. She then quickly shut the door however left a small crack open

"_Ohh my god…She…She is…Misao's naked…she isn't even wearing a bra today...her body looks so…so tan, and beautiful…I…I can't stop staring…we have seen each other before… I mean we had even taken baths and showers together…but…but I…I can't stop staring at her now…I…I..." _ After Ayano's few second of peeping she quickly shut the door all the way, being sure not to make too much noise doing so.

"Aya-chan, what's taking you so long…? I already managed to get changed." Misao said through the door as she got a blanket and put it across the floor, intending to sleep on it.

"I…I…I will be out in a minute." Ayano said, her heart still beating out of her chest.

After a few moments of cooling down, and waiting for her extreme blush to go away she finally opened the door, walking back into her room. She saw Misao; this time fully dressed however the image of her naked would not leave her head.

"_Calm down... Calm down…It's no big deal…you've seen that before…It's no big deal…Just think of something else…She was so pretty…I think her panties had a flower on them…NO NO NO don't think that…Just calm down." _ Ayano was currently having a war in her mind trying not to think of it.

"Aya-Chan…Hello, are you listening?" Misao asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ohh sorry…" Ayano said finally shaken from her thoughts, for the time being thinking of everything but what she had just seen.

"Well…Im pretty tired…Lets go to bed." Misao said lying down onto the floor closing her eyes.

"W…What are you doing…I…I thought you would lay with me…I really missed you holding me." Ayano said looking sadly at her friend, holding the covers open for her

"Oh yeah…I completely forgot that…Im sorry." She said as she crawled into Ayano's bed.

"Ayano…I had a really good time today." Misao said as she wrapped her arms around Ayano.

"Me too…Misao…I… Misao I Love you so much." Ayano said pulling Misao into her, pushing her body against hers as she began fiercely making out with her, taking complete dominance over the scenario, Ayano only broke off every so often to breathe and then immediately began kissing her again. She then crawled on top of her then diving in kissing her, Her body pressed up against her, their legs wrapped around each other, their tongues intertwined flicking against each other, every few moments she broke off for breath she would then say she loved her then dive in a second later. This final ended after a good solid 10 minutes, she broke it off both heavily panting now lying next to her still holding on to her.

"Ayano…" Misao said panting completely unable to say a thing after what had just happened.

"Misao…Im…Sorry, I just…I couldn't stop…I…I…don't know what happened to me."

"Ayano…I…love you too."

"Misao…I love you so much…Im sorry I never told you before."

"It's okay…It's my fault for not realizing how you felt…I think I do now." Misao said laughing

"Misao…I…I missed you a lot last night…I know it was just one night apart from you… but I still missed you holding me…I want to sleep with you every day from now on and I know I just said that but I really mean It…" Ayano said as she kissed her one last time then cuddled into her.

"Ayano…I…I feel the same." She said as she held Ayano in her arms, both holding each other, Ayano curled in a ball and Misao around her both with their legs wrapped around each other's.

"Good night Misao…I love you so much" Ayano said as she closed her eyes

"Me too Ayano…I love you a whole bunch." Misao said closing her eyes, both falling into complete relaxation, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

_**Authors Notes- Wow…Just wow I think this is my best chapter of all my stories up until this point…I don't know what happened to me, It was like once I started writing I could not stop, and now It is 4:30 in the morning. Anyways don't count this story out yet I am going to update this and the original back and forth so review and I will get back to this as soon as possible.**_


	5. A Little Secret

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 4: A Little Secret.

* * *

The following morning Misao had awaken before Ayano, a feat that had never happened in all of the sleepovers they had together, regardless of who went to bed or at what time, however this time she was actually up first. Looking down at the orange haired angel sleeping in a ball around her, she couldn't help but think of how adorable she was when she slept.

"_I can't believe how emotional she got last night, I guess I never actually realized how she felt…I knew she loved me but I never thought it would be that much…you know…Looking at how cute she is when she sleep I can see why she tried making out with me as I was asleep…I'm tempted to do it myself…but I remember how that turned out last time."_

"…maybe just a kiss on the cheek." Misao said bending down doing just that, however lingering a tad longer that 'just a kiss on the cheek' normally would be.

"Oh…misao…I don't think…this won't work…" Ayano drearily half said as she was still asleep.

"…what? What won't work?" Misao asked herself, slightly worried about what Ayano could be thinking in her sleep.

"…Its all wrong…" she mumbled again, verbalizing whatever she was dreaming.

"…_is…she can't be thinking of breaking up…what the hell is she dreaming about?" _Misao thought, getting slightly worried at whatever it was Ayano was thinking.

"…th…That wedding cake is all wrong…" she stumbled out.

"WEDDING?!" Misao yelled, obviously very shocked at what she realized Ayano was dreaming of. _"…She is dreaming about marrying me? That…That is the cutest thing I ever heard…but is she really thinking that far ahead about us?"_ Misao thought as she stared at the happily slumbering Ayano next to her.

"…You're so adorable I would love to be your wife." Misao gently said once again kissing her, this time on the lips, but then soon separating, remembering what happened. She then rewrapped her arms around Ayano and just lied there with her, until she finally woke up about 25 minutes later.

"…You up Misao?" Ayano gently asked as she woke up yawning.

"…Yep I finally woke up before you." She proudly stated.

"How long have you been up?" she asked yawning again.

"Ehh…about 30 minutes." She replied looking at the clock.

"Ohh…you could have woke me up you know…you didn't need to just wait for me."

"Yeah…but I wanted to let you get your rest…besides…You looked really cute and I liked watching you sleep."

"…Yeah…I did they same thing whenever I used to wake up first." Ayano sweetly replied.

"Even before we started dating?"

"…Well…Yeah…You always looked really cute asleep, your fang sometimes hung out, and it made you look even more adorable…I remember their were times where I would sit there for like 30 minutes just watching you." She shyly admitted.

"You really did that?" Misao asked in a rather surprised tone.

"…Yeah…actually Misao…there is something I didn't tell you…" Ayano said stumbling about

"What is it?" Misao asked rather surprised, the fact that Ayano had some secret she had never told her.

"…I did something…Last week…Before I we were going out…"

"What is it…I won't be mad at you."

"…I did it by accident…It was when you spent the night…remember 2 days before the party."

"Yeah…I remember…It was the day before you made me those cookies…actually it was after that day you started being really clingy and nice…what about that night?" Misao asked thinking back to that night, perhaps she missed a clue that Ayano liked her.

"…Umm…well I woke up before you that morning…Like normal…and when I saw you sleeping…I thought you looked really cute, more than I usually do…and…and…I kind of…Kissed you." Ayano slowly admitted, very flustered.

"…what? You…you kissed me? While I was asleep that day…" Misao replied, in shock

"…I didn't mean to…I…I just…you were so cute…and it was only for a few second but…when I kissed you…I felt so happy…I…I couldn't help myself…I actually kissed you again, but you almost woke up…so I ran back to my bed…and...It was then I realized that I have been in love with you all this time…Im so sorry."

"…Aya-Chan…Its okay. You don't need to apologize for something like that…" Misao replied, grabbing hold of her, hugging her.

"You're…not mad?" Ayano asked weakly.

"Mad? I actually think that is the most adorable thing I have ever heard." Misao admitted

"R…Really?"

"Yeah…actually…I remembering I thought I felt something weird that morning when I woke up…Did…Did you have your tongue in my mouth too?"

"Umm….Just…Just a little bit…and only on the second kiss…Im really sorry." She cutely admitted.

"Heh…That really is the cutest thing I have ever heard…I don't know how I didn't realize."

"Misao…I…Can I kiss you for a little bit." Ayano cutely asked blushing and looking down.

"Y…Yeah…Remember what I said…You don't have to ask that." The second she said this Ayano quickly moved on top of her, holding her arms down, passionately kissing her, neither one stopping, or even thinking about stopping for 15 minutes. After which both girls just lay there, Ayano still on top of Misao, but no releasing her arms and her head lying under Misao's on her chest, with Misao's arms wrapped around her midsection, and her legs wrapped around hers.

"Misao…I love you so much." Ayano said staring into Misao's eyes.

"Ayano…I love you too…I'm sorry I don't say it more, I know you really like hearing me say it."

"…I really do…I have ever since that morning, all I wanted was to hear you say you loved me…That's why I kept making you all that stuff…I just wanted to hear you say it…even if you might not have meant it the way I wanted you to."

"…Everything you have said today has been completely adorable…I can't believe I never realized any of this…you know what…I really would enjoy being your wife." Misao flat out said, forgetting the fact that Ayano didn't know Misao knew what she was dreaming about.

"Wife?! That…that would be…my biggest dream." Ayano said, her eyes glowing

"…I know…I heard you this morning."

"…you heard me…was I talking in my sleep?" Ayano asked

"…Just a little bit…It was really cute…" Misao responded, gently kissing Ayano.

"But…but that would have to wait a long time…I don't think we are anything near close to that…but…but I would love to marry you misao…even if it is technically not legal yet…"

"Yeah…Maybe in a few years…For now Im perfectly happy just knowing you're my girlfriend."

"Me too…Misao…I really just enjoy this moment right now…laying here with you, holding me is all I could ever ask for…I really just wish I could stay here with you forever." Ayano said cuddling hear head against Misao.

"Ayano…Your so affectionate…I really do love you...when I think back to all the time we have spent together…all the memories we have of the two of us…I realize there really is no one I would rather be with, You have always been my best friend. And now you're my girlfriend…I honestly couldn't be happier."

"Misao…Me either…Do you think we could just stay in bed together all day today…I just want to be held by you…and I don't really care what my parents think…I just want to cuddle with you."

"Yeah Ayano…I have nothing I had to do today, so I don't think my parents would mind if I stayed here all day…besides, just cuddling with you sounds really nice."

So they did just that. Spending the entire day, laying in bed telling jokes and stories back and forth, stopping at times to kiss one another, then returning, usually forgetting where they were and just restarting, neither one really minding as they had probably heard the story five times before that, both just enjoying hear one another talk and enjoying being with them, however during this entire day they both refused to let go of each other.

* * *

Authors notes- Sorry double time people…First for not updating this story in who knows how long and the other apology for making the update such a small chapter, also I am aware this story has no conflict or really seriousness but that will happen soon don't worry about that, for now just enjoy the fluffy-ness of it and leave me many reviews so I can return soon with another chapter


	6. Confrontation

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao And Ayano's Story

Chapter 6: Confrontation

* * *

"_Ehh…To have to go back to school, after such a good week…Oh well, our break had to end sometime…and what a good week it was."_ Ayano thought smiling to herself as she approached the front of her school after a very fulfilling Golden week.

"Oi!! Aya-Chan, wait up." A very energetic sounding girl yelled from behind.

"Misa-Chan…your usually not here this earlier…You usually don't arrive till like three minutes before the bell." Ayano replied as her track star ran towards her.

"…True…But I figured I would come early because you were here…Besides I figured it would be nice to walk to school with you." Misao replied panting, obviously she had run almost the whole way.

"Yeah…I would like to walk with you…But…I don't think we should hold hands…It might be better to hold our secret for awhile." She bashfully suggested

"hmm….That's probably a good idea…We would practically let the whole school know if we strolled in holding hands, especially if you keep that adorable blush of yours." Misao said gently poking Ayano's cheek.

"I…I was just glad to see you…Stop, your just making me blush more." She wined as misao continued teasing her.

"I will stop…On one condition…" Misao slowly said, in a rather devious way "And that would be…" She said leaning up, slowly whispering into her ear. "If you promise to give me a nice treat after school." She said with a wink, which only tripled the amount Ayano blushed, her face now beat red.

"…D…Definitely."

"Aww to bad I can't cash that in now." Misao said pouting as they finally entered their school grounds, now surrounded by people, and classmates.

"Hey there…You two are here rather early." A familiar Tsundere said greeting her two other friends, her mood noticeably down

"Yeah…Well it is the first day back right…Don't want to be late." Ayano replied,

"So where is the chibikko Hiragi?" Misao asked

"…Didn't I tell you not to call her that…?" Kagami replied semi angrily. "…and if you must know, she isn't feeling well today…" She sadly stated.

"Oh…what is wrong with her?" Ayano replied worryingly.

"…She had been rather tired lately no matter how much she sleeps, and today when she woke up she had a fever so I told her to stay home."

"…I see…Tell her to get better…also I apologize for calling her that." Misao replied, feeling sorry about the rude comment.

"It is fine…would you like to head to class…no sense standing around outside."

"Umm…don't you usually stop by the other class first?" Ayano asked

"…Only to see Konata..."

"…Right…don't worry Hiragi-San she will be better by tomorrow you know how she is." Ayano gently said, trying to lift Kagami's mood.

"…Your probably right…Im sure she will be fine…Anyways let's just go to class…I don't want to talk about that anymore."

"…So how was your Golden week Hiragi…you know…Besides the party." Misao asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was really nice…Konata surprised invited my parents over, and we met her dad; leave it to her to think up a crazy surprise like that…Other than that we kind of just hung out the whole time…What about you two?"

"Ohh…Umm….Mine was really good."Ayano quickly said, thinking up the vaguest thing possible.

"Did you hang out with your boyfriend r something?" Kagami suggested, still thinking she had one.

"Him…Umm…" She stumbled about then turning to Misao, and smiling. "No…We…Broke up, but now I have someone much better." She happily stated. A few gasps could be heard by the guys in the class that overheard the wonderful news that Minegishi had finally broke up with her mysterious Boyfriend.

"Really? Aren't you sad?" Kagami asked,

"…Not at all…But…Can you please stop asking though."

"Yeah…sorry about that, probably something you don't want to talk about…Um…How about you Misao?"

"Mine was great…I had a really nice week." She replied.

"Cool, so what did you do?"

"Umm…I…Did…Stuff…" Misao responded.

"...Okay then…Guess neither one of you feels like saying what you did…But you both had a good week." Kagami responded, taking a few minutes to realize how vague they both were being, and then piecing the info together. "…wait a minute…did you…are you two…" She began but luckily she was instantly got cut off by Misao covering her mouth.

"HUSH!! We will talk about that later…" Misao practically yelled, attracting much unneeded attention.

"Mmm…Phmm…Phhine…" Kagami attempted saying, Misao's hand still blocking her.

"Ohh sorry about that." She replied retracting her hand.

"…So does this mean…" She began

"Kagami shut up!" Ayano quickly said, shocking everyone in the room, as Ayano was pretty much the most proper and respectful person in the class.

"…Okay…Im just going to sit down." Kagami said, Still shocked at Ayano's outburst.

"…Told you Aya-Chan can get scary." Misao said reminding her of what she had said nearly a year ago, then returning to her seat.

"…So much for not standing out huh." Ayano said leaning over so only Misao could hear her.

"Yeah…Guess this will be harder than we thought, huh."

"Everyone sit down and get out the homework you were supposed to do over break." The teacher said walking into the room, signaling everyone to return to their seats.

"….Homework…Oops…" Misao responded sighing. "…Today is not going to be fun." Misao said to herself pulling out her books,

* * *

Finally after a long day of work, and scolding on Misao's part the bell had rung, most students had already sprinted out, including Kagami, now all that had remained in the classroom was a burned out Misao, Ayano, and a few stragglers packing up their belongings.

"…Hey Misao, Im going to drop these books off in my locker okay…I will meet you out front and we can walk home." Ayano said as she finished packing her stuff up.

"...Sure…see you in few…also enjoy the little present I left in your locker." She replied as they went separate ways.

"…_Well this day didn't go as planned…with the way rumors spread I bet half the school heard the fact that my (air quote)'boyfriend' and I broke up…But at least no one found out about my girlfriend…no one but Kagami." _Ayano thought to herself as she wandered towards her locker, as she opened it a small slip of paper fell to the ground.

"…What is this?" picking up she read the rather direct message. **'I await you behind the school'** "…Is this what she was talking about?" looking inside her locker she noticed a small box, opening it she saw a small package of cookies, along with another note.

'…**I thought I would try cooking for you for once…I had to slip these in at lunch though because I wanted to surprise you… anyways...Um…I love you. –Misao'** "…She really is cute…but…was this other slip from her too? Hmm….I guess I will go check…I don't want to leave her waiting." Ayano thought as she wandered towards the back of the school, eating I cookie, not realizing the fact she had accidently dropped the piece of paper.

* * *

As she got to the back of the school she saw no one, after a few minutes of waiting she decided to head back. However, was stopped by some boy who had walked up.

"…Hey their Ayano." The random guy said approaching her.

"…Umm….Hello…Are you the one who left me that note?"

"Yep…I heard that you finally broke up with your boyfriend." He replied in a rather awkward tone.

"…Umm….That is…" she started, but was soon stopped.

"You know…I have waiting a long time for you to lose that guy…I have waited a long time for you." He said, walking even closer to her, backing her into the wall behind her.

"…Umm….I…"

"Shh…You know you are really pretty, Ayano." He said as he ran his hand along her face.

"…Please don't touch me…I…I have someone else…" she said moving his hand away.

"What? Already hooking up with someone else?" He said in disbelief

"...Y...Yes...I have someone else now." She replied weakly.

"…What are you some kind of whore? Are you going to just jump from guy to guy?"

"…No you have it wrong…I…" She said stumbling, trying to explain.

"…That's just fine with me…If you are such a slut, then you won't mind hooking up with me for a bit," he said as he grabbed her by the waist, begging to undo his pants.

"NO! Please…Don't touch me!" Ayano said struggling to free his hands.

"Stop struggling, be a good whore and just sit there." He said pushing her up against the wall, grabbing her breast, an evil look in his eye told her everything he was about to do.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" a voice yelled, then immediately a fist slammed into the boys face, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"…What are you, the sluts bodyguard." The boy said wiping the blood off his lip.

"You better shut your mouth now, and get out the hell of here before I beat the crap out of you." Misao replied, her fist clenched the fire practically visible in her eye.

"…Humph…whatever, like I need some prostitute like that anyway..." he said getting up but the second he started, he was once again punched directly in the face, this time knocking him clean out.

"I said to shut your mouth…" Misao replied, standing over him, her rage actually visible.

"M…Misao…I…I…" Ayano began but instantly started crying.

"Shh…Shh…Ayano…Its okay, Im here." Misao said wrapping her arms around her. Gently laying her head into Misao's shoulder

"I…I thought…you…And the note…I…" She said in between sobs, now crying even harder.

"Ayano…Its okay, just relax…I will protect you okay…" she said, gently rubbing her back, pulling her closer.

"Misao…Im so glad…I don't care if someone overhears, I love you misao." She said, her tears still flowing, realizing the reality of what was about to just happen to her. "I love you so much Misao."

"…I love you too…come on let's just go home…If Im still here when that punk wakes up I will probably end up killing him." Misao said slowly pulling Ayano away, as they headed back.

"O…Okay…" she replied, gripping on to Misao, not really caring if anyone saw, just wanting to be safe.

"We should probably go find a teacher and get that student expelled."

"No…can we just forget it…I don't want anyone to know this…Please Misao lets just leave." Ayano said still crying, scared of her parents, and everyone else for that matter hearing of this.

"…Okay Ayano…Just hold on to me okay…I will keep you safe." Misao replied, as they left the school ground, with Ayano gripping on to her.

* * *

_**Authors note's- …Conflict ehh…Sorry if some of the language was a bit high, or if it offended anyone, but it has to be in there to extend the severity of the scene…As I said this story is not going to be just fluff it will have some conflict in it…But hey there is nothing wrong with fluff now is their :) Anyways. Please leave me a review on what you thought of the chapter and I promise to keep up with the rapid updates.**_


	7. Tears

Two Heart Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 7: Tears

* * *

Later that day

The two girls finally made it two Misao's house, they decided to go there, because it was closer. Ayano was still crying and laying her head against Misao, Misao in return just holding on to her.

"…Ayano…Its okay, we are at my house now…I will keep you safe okay sweetie." Misao said to her, gently rubbing her head.

As she opened the door, the slowly walked in, Misao was hoping no one was home, as she knew Ayano didn't want anyone to find out, however this was not the case, as her mom had heard Ayano crying from the other room and walked in.

"What's wrong? Why is Ayano crying? Is everything okay?" Ms. Kusakabe asked.

"Yes mom…Something…Bad happened at school, please don't ask…But could you please call her parents and tell them she will be staying here tonight…Please mom this is really important." Misao replied, very serious, this alone caused alarm to her mom, instantly telling her that whatever the scenario was it was indeed very serious.

"…Okay…I won't pry, if she doesn't want to say anything, but are you sure she is okay?" Her mom replied, still afraid for her safety, the time she spent with Misao made her practically a second daughter to the family, much like how Ayano's parents did with Misao.

"…Yes mom, she is okay with me…Can she stay here?"

"Of course…Ayano is always okay here, I will call her parents."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Kusakabe." Ayano replied between sobs.

"Thank you Mom…We will be in my room okay…Please don't worry about her, she is okay now." Misao said as her and Ayano walked toward her room. Ayano was still latched on to Misao; however her tears had finally begun to stop now that she knew she was safe, in Misao's house.

"…Aya-Chan…Its okay...Please don't cry anymore, I hate seeing you so sad." Misao said wiping her face gently.

"Misao…I love you so much…I was…So scared…I…" Ayano said trembling.

"Shh…You don't need to bring that up okay." Misao replied, as she gently kissed her.

"Misao…Can…Can we just lay down for a little while…I want to hold you." Ayano sweetly asked, staring at Misao's golden eyes.

"Of course sweetie...I figured that would be what you want." Misao said as her and Ayano, crawled into her bed, Ayano immediately just buried, her face into Misao, and started crying again. Misao responding, by wrapping her arms around her.

"Misao…I…" Ayano began saying but was still too distressed to be able to say much.

"…everything is fine…Okay…Just sleep for a little bit…I promise I will be here when you wake up okay."

"…Okay…Will you hold me while I sleep…Please, I just want to know you are holding me." Ayano asked, her tears, making a small wet spot on Misao's shirt.

"Of course I will." Misao replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"…I love you Misao…You still love me right?" Ayano asked, afraid what happened may have changed something.

"Why would you ask that, of course I love you…I love you a whole lot Ayano…don't even think that I don't." She responded with yet another kiss.

"…Okay…Im sorry for thinking that."

"…don't apologize your just scared about what happened, but I promise you are okay now that Im here…I love you and I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"…Y…Yeah…Thank you so much Misao…" Ayano said closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around Misao, and cuddling into her.

"…Ayano…Your so frail, and so innocent…I promise I will take care of you…I swear Im going to kill that kid the next time I see him." Misao said to herself, as she watched the sleeping angel in her arms. After a few minutes, of watching her sleep, Misao herself decided she would nap for a little bit, so she too closed her eyes, but as she promised, she still held on to Ayano.

* * *

The two awoke a little later that day, around 7:00 a clock, both girls waking up at nearly the same time, Ayano waking up first, then Misao waking up soon after, mostly because Ayano woke her up by kissing her.

"Thanks for the kiss…definitely the best way to wake someone up." Misao said with a smile.

"…You really were here when I woke up…I was scared I was going to wake up at my house, and it was going to all be a dream…But, I woke up here with you, and you were still holding me…I was so happy."

"…I promised you I would, didn't I." Misao replied happily.

"…thank you so much for being there Misao...Earlier today…I was so scared…"

"Ayano you don't have to talk about it…"

"It's okay Misao…I want to…I…Im just so thankful you showed up…I remember all I could think was I hope Misao will save me...I just kept hoping you would show up…and you really did…At first I didn't know if I was just imagining it or what happened, but when I opened my eyes you were there."

"…I went to see what was taking you, and I went to your locker and saw the note…It is a good thing you dropped it."

"…Misao…If you didn't show up…Im not sure what would have happened…He…He probably would have raped me…" She said, slightly tearing up.

"Ayano…Please…Just forget it…Don't cry again."

"Misao…Im just so glad you came…I…I…I don't know what I would have done…I…" Ayano said once again crying.

"...Ayano…" Misao said before, she kissed Ayano, stopping her from saying anymore, gently Misao bit her lip, causing Ayano to open her mouth, allowing Misao to allow her tongue to caress Ayano's, after a few minutes Misao finally broke away. "Ayano…Don't say another word…Please…I don't want you to cry more…I hate seeing you like that."

"…Misao…" She gently said, as Misao wiped her eyes with her hand, and gently brushed her hair back, then once again kissed her.

"…I love you too Ayano…" Misao gently said to her, closing her eyes, resting Ayano's head against her shoulder.

"…Can I just spend the rest of the night here? I…I just want to be with you." Ayano asked.

"…Yeah that's fine…I already told my mom that and she called your house…We can just wake up and go to school together."

"…Thank you…" Ayano said, closing her eyes again…just wanting the day to end.

"…Ayano…" Misao said before she too closed her eyes letting Ayano, lay against her and sleep.

* * *

Author's notes-…haven't updated this in so long, and it is a short one…Im very sorry everybody, I kind of feel like I have neglected Misao and Ayano…But I didn't forget them, and for the small chapter I apologize for that, but the next one would feel crammed if I put it in with this one so just bear with me and I will do my best to make up for not updating this.


	8. Phantasmagoria Of Flower View

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao And Ayano's Story

Chapter 8: Phantasmagoria Of Flower View

* * *

"…So you will pick me up at 6:00 tomorrow right?" Ayano asked Misao, as Ayano stepped off the train, to head home, Misao however, was a stop past hers. Somehow they had somehow managed to get through the week of school, no one had heard from the boy, everyone assuming he moved away or got expelled somehow, which is a good thing because Misao probably would have murdered him if she had saw him again. And everything else around school was back to normal now that Golden week was over.

"Yep…Im looking forward to going on another date with you" Misao confidently replied, regardless of the amount of people around her.

'_It is like she knows just how much I love hearing her say things like that…Hearing Misao say she is my girlfriend and we are dating is the best feeling ever, and she just loudly announced it on the train…Is she doing that just to cheer me up?' _Ayano thought with a small hint of red lighting up her cheek.

"Um…Okay see you tomorrow…" Ayano said, slowly turning around.

"...Wait…" Misao said, causing Ayano to turn around, as she snuck a kiss in before she knew what happened. "Bye…I Love you." Misao said with a large smile, accompanied with a blush, she knew just how much Ayano enjoyed hearing her say she loved her.

"...I Love you too…"Ayano said as the doors closed between her and Misao. She then slowly walked home, blushing equally if not more than Misao. _'…She is so sweet…I can't believe she said I love you in front of everyone…She must have done that just because she know I like hearing her say it a lot…Another date with Misao…I can't wait.' _Ayano thought as she slowly walked home. Greatly looking forward to the next day.

* * *

A door bell rang, at 5:50 Ayano already knowing who it was sprinted to answer the door, Misao had actually come early, a feat which would defy normal logic, but this was something important for Misao so she had spent almost the whole day getting ready, and had extra time to wait before leaving.

"…M...Misao…You look nice." Ayano said opening the door, revealing Misao, dressed in a cute miniskirt, and an orange top, Ayano was wearing a blue blouse, accompanied by a pair of blue jeans, both girls decided casual clothes would be best, so they didn't make the dress up, dress down mistake like last time.

"You look cute to Ayano…Casual wear looks nice on you."

"…Thanks…Are you ready to go?" Ayano asked

"Sure, um…I told my parent I was coming over to study by the way…Do you think that is okay?"

"Yeah…I told my parents the same thing." Ayano responded with a wink.

"…Let's hope they don't randomly decide to call each other." Misao replied with a smile.

"…So what do you have planned for tonight?" Ayano curiously asked, as she gripped Misao's hand as they walked away

"…Ohh nothing much…I just figured we could see a movie or something, then maybe go for a walk in that park again, the trees should still be blooming.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Misao replied, remembering their last walk in the park.

"The train should only take about 10 minutes." Ayano said as they boarded the train, Misao sitting on the end so Misao could lie against her.

"…You can lie against me again if you want…" Misao suggested knowing Ayano enjoyed doing that, Misao enjoying it just as much as she did.

"…Okay thank you." Ayano said as she rested her head on Misao's shoulder, still holding each other's hand.

"…If you want to close your eyes you can sleep for a few minutes, I will wake you before we get there." Misao said politely.

"Nah…I would rather just stay awake…I like lying against you like this, and just relaxing…I can almost feel your heartbeat, It is really soothing." Ayano said closing her eyes, blushing slightly at the comment she made.

"…I enjoy, the feeling of you lying against me too." Misao said, gently rubbing Ayano's head.

The two just lay against each other with their eyes closed, both greatly enjoying the feeling of ne another laying against them, however their relaxation was cut rather short as the train screeched to a halt, announcing the station they were getting off at.

"…Ohh well we had a nice nap I guess." Misao said as they got off the train and began walking towards the movie theater.

"…Its kind of weird isn't it? The fact that a train ride can either be bothersome or really nice just depending on who is with you…If your alone it can be stressful and weird, being surrounded by all those strangers, but when I am with you I am really relaxed." Ayano randomly said

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Misao replied nodding her head.

The random small talk went on for another few minutes until they finally reached their destination, it was only a short five minute walk, however they were going at a rather slow pace, neither one in any sort of rush.

"…So what do you want to see?" Misao asked as they looked through the selection of movies.

"I don't know…How about this one." Ayano said pointing to a romantic comedy.

"Sure, those types are often funny." Misao said, as she bought two tickets, after much arguing back and forth between who would buy it.

"…Fine But I am buying the snacks." Ayano said, wanting to make it fair.

"…Nope…I want to treat you today…So I am going to pay for everything." Misao said with a determined look about her.

"…But."

"No buts…Today is going to be my treat to you for being such a sweet girlfriend," Misao responded, still very determined to treat her with a perfect date.

"…Okay…I would just like…"

"I know a diet coke right…" Misao replied with a smug yet happy look on her face. "I have known you for years; of course I know what you want."

"…Thank you." Ayano replied, as she grabbed her drink, happy that Misao knew what she wanted.

"…I just got one…I figured we could share it.

"Yeah that is fine…I usually don't drink a large anyways."

"…You know…I don't think you need to drink diet…I think you look beautiful, you have no reason to diet." Misao cutely said, complimenting her.

"…really? It's not that I am trying to lose weight...I just prefer diet drinks." Ayano replied, slightly blushing at the compliment.

"…Okay…But don't think you need to go on a diet to look good. I think you look just perfect the way you are." Misao said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"…Thank you very much." Ayano said, blushing slightly more, still clasping Misao's hand, as they entered the theater

"…This looks like a good spot." Misao said, suggesting a rather high up seat in the middle, just like both of them liked. Ayano responding with a gently nod.

The put their drink in the cup holder in between them an both eagerly watched the Romantic movie playing out in front of them, surprisingly enough they were actually really interested in the movie, so they were actually watching the movie instead of making out like they thought would have happened.

"This movie is so romantic…I really like how the main female is so attached to him." Ayano quietly said to Misao.

"Yeah…Reminds me of someone I know." Misao cutely said, giving Ayano a quick kiss, then returning to looking at the screen.

All of a sudden the big kiss, moment started, and both girls were eagerly awaiting it, neither one removing their glare from the screen, however Ayano randomly got incredible thirsty but not wanting to look away just leaned forward to try to drink out of the cup they were sharing, coincidentally enough Misao did the exact same thing, and both of their lips gently brushing into each other, instinctively, both girls simultaneously, kissed each other. Whether it was the mood from the movie, or just the romantic situation of an accidental kiss, both girls moved their tongue to the others mouth, making out with each other, after nearly five minutes, they separated, and looked at the screen again.

"…I think we just missed the kissing scene." Misao said, giggling.

"Yeah…But we made up for it with our own." Ayano responded also giggling at the silly yet romantic turn of events.

"…I can't believe we just accidentally kissed each other." Misao said, thinking it was both ridiculous and romantic at the same time.

"Ha-ha yeah…But it really was romantic, that we somehow managed to do that." Ayano replied.

"…This may sound rather weird, but I have suddenly lost interest, now that I missed that whole scene." Misao said, now no longer looking at the screen and just staring at Ayano.

"…Me too…Do…Do you want to go back to kissing?" Ayano suggested, blushing.

"Sure…That's why I love the top seats…We can make out the whole time, and no one can see us."

"…the way you phrased that kind of made it sounds sleazy." Ayano said with a rather disturbed look.

"…Sorry I didn't really realize I ruined the mood." Misao said with a kind of sad look about her.

"...Ha-ha you are so cute you know that." Ayano said as she leaned in kissing Misao.

About 20 minutes later the movie ended, with both girls still kissing each other, unaware of the fact that the movie had ended.

"…Misao…I think we are the only ones still here." Ayano said as she separated from her, looking around she saw that the credits had already rolled, and everyone had already left the room.

"…Umm…I wonder how long it has been over for." Misao asked.

"…I don't know…I guess we were a tad distracted." She said smiling and blushing.

"…Yeah…We do tend to lose track of time when we are kissing…Remember that one time, we didn't stop for like 2 and a half hours." Misao said, blushing equally when she thought back to that day.

"…Yeah…That was really nice…Anyways, we better leave before the Cleaning crew entered." Ayano said as they got up, and exited the building.

"The park should only be a small walk from here." Misao said as she walked down the street, Misao then re grabbing Ayano's hand.

"Ohh…It is just going to be sunset when we get their…I bet I will look really pretty." Ayano said as the entered the park.

"…Yeah…It looks really gorgeous at sunset, It lights up all the trees, I used to come at this time a lot because it looked so pretty." Misao said.

As they walked about the trees, pointing out flowers and such on their way remarking at their beauty, Misao thought she saw a certain blue and purple glint across on another pathway, but they disappeared when she looked back, thinking nothing of it they carried on.

"This really is a nice park; it is also really cool how we both have an attachment to this park, which kind of makes it our secret little place." Ayano said.

"Yeah, we will have to come back here a lot; we can make it our park." Misao suggested.

"…It is so peaceful." Ayano said sitting down on a bench, Misao taking a seat next to her.

"…If you want to lay your head down you can." Misao suggested, Ayano doing just that, gently laying her head across Misao's lap, Misao then gently bent down giving her a kiss.

"…I could fall asleep here, amongst the trees and with you; it is like a perfect state of relaxation." Ayano said closing her eyes.

"…Yeah, I know what you mean, sitting in this park really does soothe you."

"Misao…I really had a nice date today."

"Me too Ayano…Today was really nice."

"I love you so much Misao…I don't know what I would do without you…We have been friends and been together for so long that I think I would be lost without you." Ayano said as she gripped on to Misao, hugging her tightly.

"...I know what you mean… We have practically been together since we were born…Im not sure how I could live without you…I would be so sad…I would not be able to tell you I love you every day, and I would not be able to hear you say it back." Misao said, also gripping on to Ayano.

"…Misao I…" Ayano began saying however a loud noise that sounded like someone crying broke through their moment.

"…What is that…Is someone crying?" Misao asked, looking around trying to find out the source of the noise.

"…It…It sounds kind of like Kagami…" Ayano said, thinking she had heard a similar voice.

"…Wait a minute…I thought I saw her and Konata here earlier…OH my god…Maybe something happened." Misao said springing up.

"...Misao we have to go find them." Ayano said quickly getting worried.

"I think it is coming from this way." Misao said as she held Ayano's hand and they began running towards the believed source of the sound.

"…Misao…I think I hear an ambulance." Ayano said, beginning to tear up, thinking something bad could have happened.

After a few moments of running they got to the spot the noise was coming from just in time to see, Konata, being put into an ambulance, with a tearful Kagami getting in the back and immediately the ambulance quickly drove off.

"…Ayano…Do…DO you think something bad happened to Konata? Her eyes were closed, and it looked like she wasn't breathing." Misao said now also crying.

"We should go to the hospital…Im really worried about them…Kagami looked so sad, She must be losing it right now…She was crying so loud." Ayano said, now very worried.

"Okay…Im really worried about them too…I can't believe how sad Kagami looked…I have never seen a person look that worried."

"…you…You don't think Konata is…D…Dead do you?" Ayano said, crying harder at the thought.

"…I…I don't know…She wasn't moving…And the way Kagami looked…" Misao said, fearing the worst.

"…Lets go…We have to find out…And we have to help Kagami…If anything happened to Konata I don't know what she would do… Remember how sad she was just when she was home sick…If something really bad happened to Konata I don't know how Kagami would handle it." Ayano said, knowing how Kagami must feel, if anything happened to Misao, Ayano would be a wreck, so she knew Kagami must be incredible sad at the moment.

"Yeah…We need to go help Kagami." Misao said as they quickly left the park, racing to the train station.

* * *

Author's Notes- I felt so bad for not updating this story in so long, I had to double update, and stay up even later than I already do…I decided to make The park the same one they went to and I figured, It was around the same timeline so it was completely plausible for them to be there at the same time… Anyways I have pretty much written two 3500+ updates the past two days so I am pretty tired, I may not be able to update the next few days but I will do my best to keep both of these stories on the top of the list. So keep reading and reviewing.


	9. Hospital Visit

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao And Ayano's Story

Chapter 9: Hospital Visit.

* * *

"…Misao…This could be really bad…Kagami was looked so depressed, I think something really bad might have happened." Ayano said, still fearing the worst, as her and Misao were already on the train bound for the hospital.

"I know...I don't think Kagami could take it if something happened to Konata…I mean I might not be friends with her personally but…I still don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"…She will be fine…Im sure of it…At least we need to comfort Kagami now, she is probably going crazy." Ayano said, already beginning to tear up again.

"Yeah…She really needs someone to help her now." Misao replied.

"I can understand why she would be so sad…Misao, if anything happened to you…I'm not sure what I would do…I have had you in my life since we were kids…Without you…I…I just don't know." Ayano replied, gripping Misao's hand, ad with her other, she just held on to her crying.

"Ayano…Don't worry, please…Konata isn't going anywhere and neither am I…Okay?" Misao responded as she cradled, a frantic Ayano, who was now crying in her lap on the train.

"…Yeah…I…I just wouldn't know what to do without you Misao…It's not hard to see what Kagami must feel, Im crying just thinking about losing you…And she actually might."

"Don't say that Ayano…We need to be strong for Kagami…if we go in there looking sad, and have no hope it will just make Kagami 10 times worse." Misao replied as the train screeched to a halt, the hospital was only a short three minute walk from the station.

* * *

As they entered the Hospital, the Immediately found the waiting room, lobby and from a distance they saw Kagami, on the chair laying down staring directly at a wall, looking completely lifeless, and Sojiro sitting in a chair near her also crying.

"...Kagami looks like a zombie…She must be completely at a loss right now." Misao said as she looked at her friend, the one who was always either yelling at her for not studying or laughing and playing games with her, and now she looked like an empty shell of a person, staring off into the distance.

"…I…I don't think we could make her feel any better." Ayano sadly stated as she watched her friend lay there.

"...Hey…You two are friend of Kagami's right?" Sojiro asked as he walked up to them.

"…Y…Yeah…Is Konata okay?" Ayano asked.

"…We don't know…From what I understand her and Kagami were on a date, and Konata just passed out, and completely stopped breathing and moving…T…The doctors have yet to tell us anything." He slowly said, crying and sobbing greatly in between every word.

"…Oh my god…" Misao said covering her mouth.

"…Kagami must be so sad right now…We should try to calm her." Ayano said slightly walking forward, but being stopped by Sojiro.

"…Im not sure that would be a good idea…She has already dealt with so much…And I know how worried she must be…She wasn't even able to talk when I asked her what happened…I was the exact same when…My wife…" He began explaining, however stopped just looking down; Ayano then placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing just how he must be feeling. "…Me and my wife were in the exact scenario Kagami is in…right now she just needs to be alone…Having anyone else around her right now would only worry her more…It might be best if you girls just come back tomorrow."

"…I..." Ayano begin saying however turned and looked at Kagami, all she could see was her hair was completely covering her face, she could tell she was crying, heavily at that, she was shaking, and holding on to herself as though she would disappear or something, there was even a small wet spot under where her face was, indicating she had been crying a lot and for a long time…She looked as though she was in no shape to even try to talk to someone, she could see how more people around her would just make things worse. "…Okay… You're probably right, Kagami probably just want to see Konata and not have to deal with anybody else right now."

"…Mr. Izumi…Are you okay?" Misao asked, as she looked up, noticing the fact that Sojiro had yet again began crying, his face very distraught, his shirt disheveled, he too looked almost exactly the same as Kagami.

"…You are probably in worse shape than Kagami…" Ayano responded

"…Im…I…I will be okay…Thank you girls for worrying about me…I…I Know you are worried, and you are probably really scared yourselves…but it would be best right now if you left…" He said turning away, no longer wishing to have his daughters friend see him in such a way.

"…Okay…We understand…when Kagami is better, will you please tell her our hearts are with her… And we hope Konata gets better…And Please sir…Don't worry…Im sure your daughter will be fine…We know how tough a girl konata is…" Ayano said, her too now crying, just at seeing how distraught both he and Kagami were.

"Yes…Mr. Izumi…Im sure Konata will make it through this…" Misao said, trying her best to cheer him up, however, slightly lacking the delicacy that Ayano had.

"…T…Thank you…I will be sure to tell her that."

"…We should get going…" Misao said gently nudging Ayano.

"…Yes…Thank you for talking to us…We know how hard this must be for you too…And to tell us this must have made you feel even worse…" Ayano said slowly turning around, Misao holding on to her.

Sojiro, however did not reply, or wave them off, like he happily normally would, instead he just stood there, watching them leave, crying, replying the exact thing that happened to him, only a few 15 years ago, hoping with every fiber of his being he would not need to replay it.

* * *

Misao and Ayano slowly began leaving, however only made it out of the hospital, just standing outside the building, both incredibly sad, thinking about how Sojiro and Kagami must feel.

"…Kagami…Looked like she had given up all hope…I have never seen someone look so sad before…I haven't even seen anything like that in a movie." Ayano said, wiping her eyes, trying her best to stop crying, however finding it rather difficult.

"…Yeah…And Konata's dad looked just as bad…To lose not only his Wife, but his daughter too…He must feel horrible…But if we stuck around we probably just would have made them worry more." Misao replied, also trying not to cry.

"They are both in the worst situation in the world…Just sitting around waiting to find out if the person they care about most and love most…Will live or die…When I think about that, I can't help but feel their pain…I don't even want to think about what it would be like in their shoes." Ayano said, as she held Misao in her arms, wanting not too but failing to stop herself from picturing exactly what it would be like, waiting in that room to find out if Misao would live. This image just caused her to completely fall limp and she immediately busted into tears, quickly soaking Misao's shirt.

"…Ayano…"

"…Misao…I just…I can't help but think what it must be like…To sit there…Waiting…Not knowing if the person you love is going to live or not…If It was me and you switched with Kagami and Konata…I don't know how I would be…If you got taken away from me I would die…I don't think I could live without you Misao."

"…Please Ayano…Don't think like that…That won't happen…I promised I would take care of you, and I will always be by your side okay…SO please sweetie...Please stop crying, It makes me so sad to see you cry." Misao replied, as she gently held Ayano against her, gently petting her head.

"…Im just so scared of what might happen to the two of us…I want to stay with you Misao…And if something like that were to happen…Im not sure what to do." Ayano replied, slightly quelling her tears.

"…Its okay…Konata will be okay too…we can visit her tomorrow and Im sure she will be fine…So please don't cry."

"…Okay…Lets just go home…Can we please both stay at your house tonight…I really want to be held by you tonight."

"Yes sweetie…I know How much you like it…And I would really like being able to hold you tonight as well." Misao said as they finally left the hospital and once again boarded the train, this time however bound for the station near Misao's house.

As both of them boarded, neither one said a word the entire time, however both just laid in their seats, against each other, holding on to one another.

* * *

Eventually they finally made it to Misao's house, much later then Misao was allowed to be out, not to mention the fact that she said she would be at Ayano's that night. Studying, she really had no viable excuse as to why she was out so late.

"Misao what are you doing out so late? And why is Ayano here too…Have you two been crying…What is going on?" Misao's Mom asked as she saw the two enter, both holding one another, and both of their eyes were red, looking as though they had been crying.

"…Mom…We found out our friend Konata…Is in the hospital." Misao, attempted to explain calmly, however she was still very worried, and held back her tears.

"What? Is she okay? What happened?" Her mom frantically replied.

"…She passed out, when Kagami was with her…Apparently she completely stopped moving…And breathing…The doctors doesn't know if she will be okay or not…Im sorry we got home so late and I forgot to tell you." Misao explained,

"…I can't believe it…I hope she is okay…Don't worry about being out late…Im glad you were such nice friends to go check on her…I just hope she will be okay." Her mom said, almost beginning to cry herself.

"Yeah…we hope she will be too." Ayano weakly said.

"…Would you like to stay here tonight Ayano…I would rather you not travel home so late, and I can imagine you must be scared right now… It would be fine if you stayed with us tonight I can call your mom."

"Yes…Thank you very much Ms. Kusakabe." Ayano replied.

"…Both of you girls should get to bed…You probably had a rough night…" Misao's mom replied, noticing how sad and scared the two girls appeared.

"Yeah…Thank you mom, for letting Ayano stay here so much, on such short notice." Misao replied

"…It is fine…Just get some rest you two…Im sure your friend will be okay…You can go see her tomorrow." She said, as Misao and Ayano slowly walked towards Misao's room. Misao then immediately shutting the door, and locking it behind her.

"…Misao…" Ayano gently said, as she still held on to her, once again crying, as thoughts of horrible things happened and different possible ways to lose her best friend unfolded in her mind.

"…Its okay Ayano…Im here…Come on let's just go to bed…" Misao replied, as her and Ayano crawled into Misao's bed, quickly wrapping the covers over the two of them.

"…Misao…I love you so much…Im so scared right now…I can't stop thinking about something happening." Ayano said, as she quickly grabbed hold of Misao, wrapping her arms around her, and curling into a small ball shape, lying directly against Misao's chest.

"…It's alright…Im fine, and we are both here together…Just hold me Okay…everything will be fine I promise…I love you too sweetie…So just hold on to me." Misao said, understanding exactly how Ayano felt, because she too was thinking the same thing she was, and she too was just as scared, however she knew how frail Ayano was, especially after what had happened to her a few days ago, and Misao knew she had to be strong, and just try her best to take care of her.

* * *

_**Author note's- Happy Birthday To Misao…Even though I feel horrible needing to write such a depressing chapter, and on her birthday no less…It just makes me feel sad, I wanted to write a bright fluffy one for the two, but that chronologically would not fit, and if I just skipped the entire hospital scene it would make no sense…But I delivered love to Misao so I think she can forgive it -.- Anyways I took a day out, to sleep and get rejuvenated so Im back to my old self and mood of not sleeping and writing, so you can sure expect another chapter out within the next day or so…So you know what to do…Leave me those reviews and you will see a new chapter in no time.**_


	10. Worried Wakeup

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 10: Worried Wakeup.

* * *

Terrible dreams swam about Ayano's mind, after the horrid night the two had, dreams of losing Misao to an incurable disease, thoughts of the two being ripped from each other as a speeding car plowed through her, multiple dreams, all about some form of losing the one she loved most.

Misao awoke first, glancing over at the one she too cared for most, she saw her not peacefully slumbering, much like she had the other time she awoke first, but this time, no, this time, she was struggling, even in her sleep, moving back and forth, muttering in her sleep.

"No…No…Misao…Please no….You can't leave me…" Ayano said, stirring in her sleep, her distraught and worry, clear to Misao even as she slept.

"…Ayano…" Misao quietly said, staring at her girlfriend, she then gave Ayano a gentle kiss on the cheek, and returned to lying next to her holding her.

"…M…Misao?" Ayano asked, as she leaned up, rubbing her eyes, looking at her friend, who was now smiling looking back at her. "…Your really still here, Im so glad." Ayano said, quickly hugging Misao, burying her head, into Misao.

"Of course I am silly, where would I have gone?" Misao asked.

"…I just had a really scaring dream…I…I kept thinking something bad happened to you, and you died…I was so scared." Ayano said, slightly tearing up, as she pressed herself against Misao.

"Ayano…I already said nothing would happen to me…Okay? Im right here…And I promise, I always will be." Misao, said tightly gripping Ayano, gently rubbing the back of her head.

"…Misao…I am just so scared…"

"I know…And I promised I would always there for you, and I always will…So please don't cry." Misao replied.

"…I know you will…I'm sorry for being so weak…" Ayano said sniffling.

"It is okay…you don't need to apologize…You don't ever need too…You are scared, and it is because you love me so much…That is not something you need to apologize for."

"Misao…"

"…Shh…just relax for a little bit okay…You don't need to say anything, I know just how you feel, Im just as scared about losing you."

"…Im sorry, I didn't even think about how you must feel about all this, I have just been crying and saying how scared of losing you, while you must have been just as scared as I am."

"…Its okay Ayano…How many times do I have to tell you, that you don't need to say you're sorry…You have every reason to be as scared as you are…Especially after what happened, so don't worry okay…Neither one of us are going anywhere…We will always have each other." Misao said, trying her best to calm Ayano.

"…Thank you Misao…You are right, we have each other, and you said you would always protect me…So I don't need to be scared…As long as you are holding me, I know I will be fine."

"Yeah…So don't be sad Ayano…I know how scared you are of losing me, but I won't leave…I promise."

"…Okay Misao…" Ayano replied, tightly gripping Misao in response.

"…Ayano…I love you, so much." Misao said, knowing that hearing her say that was the thing Ayano liked most.

"…I love you to Misao."

"…Ayano, if you want we can just lie in bed for a while, then go and check Konata…It is probably too early to go up there anyways…and besides, I know you really enjoy me holding you."

"…Yeah, that would be nice…I really do love it when you hold me." Ayano said, cuddling back into Misao.

"...Ha it is kind of funny, that all we do after we wake up in the morning is just return to sleeping, but I really enjoy doing just that with you…Laying in bed, holding you are a really nice feeling." Misao said chuckling slightly.

"Yeah…Even though we just woke up, I could probably easily fall back asleep, if you were there to snuggle with…feeling you holding me, instantly makes me feel safe, and relaxed…It is very peaceful." Ayano replied, as Misao wrapped her hands around her again, both hands around her midsection, both were facing each other, staring into one another's eyes, Ayano gently leaning forward, giving Misao a small kiss, Misao then returned it with a longer one.

"Ayano…You are really cute, you know that…The things you say, are always so romantic."

"…Thank you…You are really cute too…I really enjoy how you are so protective of me…That is how I always know I will be okay, because I constantly have you to watch over me." Ayano replied, although she looked kind of distant, and was holding her head with one hand.

"…What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Misao asked, worried.

"Yeah…My head kind hurts…Just a headache Im sure…Im fine." Ayano replied, re wrapping her hand around Misao

Misao just laid there staring at Ayano, who she could tell was not feeling great, she had gotten headaches often, and it was kind of a worry for Misao, especially since all the talk of illnesses, and loss. Misao then moved her head forward and gently kissed Ayano on the forehead. "There we go... Feel better?"

"…Yep…Best medicine there is." Ayano responded with a smile.

"…Ayano…how do you think our parents will react?" Misao asked worried and rather randomly, it was a question she had wanted answered for awhile, but very worried at the results.

"…Im not sure…They both treats us as 2nd daughters…So…Im not sure, what they will think when they find out we love each other…Your mom has always been so nice to me, and your dad was always so open, to let me stay here…"

"Yeah…And your dad has always been so understanding, even how he let me in when you said not too…Like he knew you wanted me over…I just hope they think the same when they find out we are dating."

"…Misao…I don't care what our parents think…I will always love you, even if they do for some reason have a problem against it, I don't care I just want to be with you."

"Me either Ayano…You make me happier than I could ever be without you…Im sure I parents will understand how much we care about each other…and if they don't then…well…I don't know."

"…Misao…I…Im not feeling so great…My head really hurts…do you mind if I go back to bed for a little bit?" Ayano said, holding her head again.

"…Yeah…Let me get you some medicine though…We should still have some, from the last time you weren't feeling well...Let me get that real quick." Misao replied, quickly running out of the room, wanting to alleviate her girlfriend's pain as fast as possible.

* * *

Closing the door behind her Misao quickly ran towards their kitchen, where the medicine was in the corner cabinet, as she grabbed the medicine she quickly turned around to get a glass of water, but was stopped by her mom.

"…Is Ayano not feeling well again?" She asked, she had also known, Ayano had gotten headaches often, and when Misao came out to get medicine and water, that was a rather good sign.

"…Yeah…She has a head ache again…So I was just getting her something." Misao replied

"…You must be pretty worried about her…Especially since your friend is not well…" her mom replied, feeling rather sad, as well, she did not know Konata personally, but she was sad none the less.

"…yeah I have been really worried about her…But she has had a lot more going on with her. So she needs me to be strong for her."

"I can understand that…I would be sure to protect me girlfriend too." Her mother casually responded.

"Yep…She needs me now…W…Wait a minute…What did you just say?!" Misao asked quickly, dropping the bottle of pills.

"…I went to check on you guys last night, I was really worried about you…And I heard what you said to each other...She really loves you doesn't she?" Ms. Kusakabe replied.

"…Y…Yeah…She really does, and it took me so long to realize I felt the same about her…You…You don't hate me for it do you?" Misao asked, fearful of her mother's response.

"Of course not…I knew Ayano loved you…I could tell…The way she always looked at you, the way she made you all those snacks and the food…She must have truly cared for you a lot…And I have never seen you so happy when you are with her...You two have known each other, and been best friend since birth practically…You are practically meant for each other, and I actually think it is pretty romantic how much you care for one another." Misao's mom said, truly meaning everything she said, truly proud and happy for her daughter.

"…Mom…I…I love you so much." Misao responded, quickly running over hugging her, crying slightly.

"I love you too baby…But you know…you lied to me last week." She said with a smile on her face.

"…What do you mean?" Misao asked, wiping her face.

"You said, you were not going on a date…When you clearly were, just not with a boy."

"…I…Well technically I didn't lie…I said I was hanging out with Ayano…That was true." Misao replied, remembering exactly what her mom was talking about.

"…I guess that makes you off the hook, but you know we need to have a girls day, so you can tell me all about you and her, you will also have to tell me all about your dates and what you two have done."

"…Mom…That is embarrassing." Misao replied, blushing slightly.

"But…That is not for now…Shouldn't you take that medicine back now…She is probably wondering what's taking you so long." Her mom replied, picking up the bottle of pills, and handing them to her daughter.

"Yes…Thank you mom...And I will tell you everything...Im just so glad you still love me."

"…I always will." Her mom replied, as Misao ran back to her room, carrying the water, and medicine.

"…_Ayano is what makes you happy, and I am glad for that…You two really are good together, Im glad you are with someone who is so nice and cares about you so much…I would much rather you date that sweet Ayano, than some perverted kid who just wants sex…Truly I am glad you like girls…Well, I don't think you like girls…I think you just love Ayano…And that is perfect." _ Her mom thought, as she reflected back on all the time the two have spent together, realizing that Ayano was actually the perfect person, and the one she truly wanted to date her daughter.

* * *

"Hey Ayano, sorry I took so long…" Misao said as she walked back in the room.

"…Its okay…I almost fell asleep, so I wasn't even aware of how long you were gone." Ayano replied, still holding her head, obviously her head must have hurt a lot.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Misao asked, handing her the pill and water.

"…Yeah…You are here so I am fine." She replied, taking a drink of the water, inhaling the pill.

"Yep…I always will be." Misao replied as she grabbed the glass back and put it on her nightstand, next to Ayano, and then crawled back in bed with her. "…You should get some rest, your head ache should be gone when you wake up…Then we can go see how Konata is doing."

"…Yeah…I should get some rest…I love you Misao…You take such good care of me…you really are the perfect girlfriend…I love you so much." Ayano said as she curled up into a ball, nestling up into Misao, much like how she often slept with her.

"…I love you too Ayano…And don't worry, when you wake up, I will still be here next to you." Misao replied, kissing her on the forehead, then wrapping her arms around her, Ayano was curled up, laying her head against Misao's chest, her arms around Misao's waist, and Misao was around her, wrapping her arms around her, with her head, gently rested on top of Ayano's.

Her mother stood outside, the door, with it slightly cracked open, just enough so she could watch the entire scene, and the two girls so wrapped up in the moment, and far too focused on each other, to even bother to look.

"…_They truly do love each other…And Ayano has to be the sweetest girl alive, Misao is really lucky to have such a caring girlfriend…the fact that they hold each other in their sleep really is romantic too…I am so glad Misao found love…And she found the best person in the world for her…One who loves her for who she is, and just loves being around her…That is all I could possible want as a mother…I am truly happy or you two."_ Ms. Kusakabe thought, as she gently closed the door, allowing the two to have private time, as she walked away, truly happy for her daughter.

* * *

_**Author notes- Whew…With all my focus on the wedding, I practically forget them…Again…I really am horrible. How could I forget them…but Luckily I was able to write them a happy chapter…Now I think I might take a break for a few days before I write more…I really need some sleep, even though I say that every night, Im still up until 6:00 then up at 10:00…My sleep schedule is all wacked out -.- But hey you don't need to here that every day, instead just write me those reviews and I will have the next installment of my stories out in a store near you : ) Not literally that is an expression…granted one that made little since, and was rather poor, but you get my point, stay tuned for more…I need sleep before I ramble more…Holy crap I just rhymed…Twice.**_


	11. Hospital ReVisited

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 11: Hospital Re-Visited.

* * *

Ayano, in her state of extreme relaxation, actually managed to wake up before Misao this time, something normally not too impressive but, the following week, has made it rather difficult to get any sort of peaceful sleep, when Misao was not with her. So at home she got little to no rest. Looking over at the clock she saw it was already 4:30, the girls had slept most of the day away.

"…_Misao…Thank you so much for always being there for me, just like you promised, you really are here when I wake up…You really are the nicest person in the world, and you love me, and I love you…I love you more than you can know Misao…I would do anything just to be with you forever…If my parents did have anything against it, I wouldn't care…Because I know I would have you there for me…And if you need me I will be there…No matter what happens we will always have each other, I always know that." _Ayano thought at she leaned down, kissing Misao gently, and then hugging her, however not removing herself._ "…Misao…I never want to let go of you…I know Im kind of weird sometimes, and I want to always hold you, and I always ask you if you still love me... but I can't help it, I just love you so much Misao."_

"…How is your head?" Misao asked, stretching as she awoke.

"Good, thanks to you." She replied, quickly kissing her.

"Heh…Thanks, waking up to you cuddling against me is just adorable." Misao replied, smiling.

"…I was just glad you were still there when I woke up." Ayano replied.

"I promised I always would be, didn't I." Misao replied, happily

"Yep." Ayano said nodding, still holding on to her.

"…Umm…Sorry for the mood breaker…But do you mind letting go real quick…I have to go to the bathroom." Misao said, realizing they had slept the entire day, and she had not used the rest room, since the day before.

"…ha of course…We should probably get up anyways…I want to see how Konata is doing" Ayano replied, as she released, Ayano from her grasp.

Miao quickly hurrying to the bathroom, as Ayano stretched her arms out, looking around Misao's room, staring at the all the pictures Misao had of the two of them, pictures of them throughout their childhood, Interestingly enough she saw a picture that made her laugh. "…Hmm…Was it that long ago?" Ayano asked herself as she stared at a picture of both Misao and Ayano when they were 12 she only knew when it was because it had the date on the bottom. In the picture Misao was hugging Ayano, and a very clear blush was visible on Ayano's cheeks.

"…I found that, about a week and a half ago…I thought it was a really cute one of us." Misao said, as she wandered back into the room, witnessing Ayano holding the picture.

"…Yeah it is…I wonder if I was blushing because I like you back then or not…That is so long ago I can't remember."

"Yeah I can tell you do…You have that same look about you as you do now, whenever I catch you staring at me…That happy cute look."

"R…Really…I didn't know I had a look…And when have you caught me staring at you?" Ayano replied, embarrassed.

"Lots of times…like at school, I turn around and see you staring a lot, and at the movies I have seen you watching me, when you think I am not looking…Also whenever we ride the train together." Misao replied, naming multiple times, it was something she had caught Ayano doing a lot.

"Fine…I guess I do it a lot…I'm…" Ayano began saying but was cut off.

"Before you finish, you don't need to apologize for that, it is really cute, those times I catch you staring at me, you always have that cute look about you, and I can tell you are thinking about me." Misao quickly said, interrupting Ayano before she said what she knew she would.

"…Yeah...Ha-ha that must be why I never noticed you seeing me." Ayano replied, rubbing her head.

"You are so adorable." Misao responded, giving her a quick kiss. "You are so cute and romantic without even trying to be, all those little things you do…It really shows me how much you care, and I really like it."

"…Well you are always taking care of me, and saying such cute things, and you always tell me you love me, and you hold me as I sleep…Im not the only one who knows how to be really romantic."Ayano replied, which caused Misao to blush.

"…Guess we both have our own ways we are romantic." Misao replied a smile and blush accompanying her. "…That is why we can be together so perfectly."

"...I…I feel really bad for Kagami..." Ayano randomly said, a small tear forming, when she realized how she must feel. While Misao and she were happily enjoying each other's company, Kagami was probably alone, waiting to find out if Konata would live or die.

"…Yeah…" Misao replied weakly, remembering the greatly distressed state she was in.

"…I feel bad, we are here, being happy and romantic with each other…And Kagami has no clue how Konata is doing...They have been together longer than we have, so it must be really hard for her…I mean Kagami is a tough girl, but the way she looked yesterday…It was so sad."

"…I know…It was like that wasn't even her…Her and Konata love each other so much…I can't even imagine how she must feel…I mean we might not even be together yet if it was not for them."

"Yeah…If it wasn't for them telling us, we might not have ever told each other…I don't know where I would be right now, if it weren't for them…"

"…Lets go…Kagami need us." Misao quickly said, determined to help her friend through what she was going through, hoping with every fiber of her being, that Kagami would not have to be alone.

"…Before we go, do you think I could change? My clothes are all wrinkly and messy from being in bed all day." Ayano asked, looking around for something to change in.

"Yeah…Umm….This might fit you." Misao said, grabbing a shirt and skirt, much like the one Ayano had.

"Thanks….Hey this kind of looks like one I have." Ayano replied, looking at the clothes.

"Yeah…Well…I got it because I wanted to dress like you did, because I like you like that style, so I figured I would try it out too." Misao replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Ha-ha that is pretty cute." Ayano responded, causing Misao to blush slightly.

"…Umm…I should leave while you change…Right?" Misao asked, unsure of the answer, but walking towards the door.

"Well…I…I mean you don't have to…But…I…" Ayano replied, unsure of what to say, feeling greatly embarrassed.

"Ha-ha I just wanted to see that adorable reaction of yours, I will leave." Misao said, laughing at Ayano getting so flustered, as she reached for the handle.

"…W…Well…I was going to say…If…If you wanted to stay in here I wouldn't mind…B…Besides, we have taken like baths together and stuff…B…But that…That doesn't mean I want you staring at me…Not…Not that I would mind if you did…But…It would feel weird…Well…Not really I guess I mean…I…Im not sure, what Im trying to say." Ayano replied, going in circles and repeating herself, out of shear embarrassment.

"…I have no clue what you are saying." Misao responded, jokingly rubbing her head in confusion

"…What…I mean is…I…I suppose…I don't mind if you…watched me…Undress." Ayano responded, incredible embarrassed, her cheeks a rich red.

"Wah! I…I…Umm…I…I don't know…It would be awkward." Misao responded also very embarrassed, at the thought of watching Ayano undress.

"…I…Im not saying stare at me, that would be awkward…I…I was just going to say…I…I don't really mind if you are in the room…"

"…I…I think I should just go outside." Misao responded, completely unsure of how to respond to Ayano.

"D…Do not think I would look good? I…I mean…I…W...Would you not like to see me like that?" Ayano asked, thinking Misao would not like to see her.

"T…That's not what I meant…I…I would…I think…You would look good…I…But…I...Im just going to wait outside." Misao replied, just as embarrassed at responding as Ayano was at suggesting it.

"…_Maybe that was a weird thing so suggest…B…But I would mind if she saw me…I…I mean…I…I want to do that stuff with her…I…I don't mind if It Is with her…having…S…Sex…Wi…With Misao…I…I would for her…B…But maybe later…Im not sure we are ready for that…" _Ayano thought, getting even more flustered at her own thoughts, the shear awkwardness of what she had suggested and what she was thinking.

"…_Ayano naked…I…Its not like I haven't seen it before…But now that we are dating it is different…B…But I do want to see her…And…Maybe…Other things…B…But maybe sometime later…S…She probably looks really good naked…S…She is actually surprisingly curvy…No…No that is a weird thought…Well…Is it really… I mean she is my girlfriend…So…I guess it is not weird that I am thinking about her naked…I…I don't know…It is still kind of weird…I bet she is really sexy…feeling her against me naked…I t would be like the closest we could get together…I…I should stop, this is getting awkward."_ Misao thought conflicting with herself. Feeling incredible awkward, luckily no one besides the two were home to hear this conversation.

"…Umm…Misao Im done…" Ayano said, finishing getting dressed and opening the door.

"…What?! Ohh sorry I guess I was thinking…You look good." Misao replied, wanting to compliment her.

"Thanks…Umm…Do you want to change too?" Ayano suggested.

"I…umm…I think Im good" Misao replied, not wanting to replay the conversation.

"Alright…Well, I suppose we should head out…Kagami probably need us." Ayano said, worried for her friend.

* * *

-At the hospital

"I hope she is better." Misao said, as they opened the doors, to the hospital.

"Hey…Isn't that Ayano and Misao senpai?" A blonde haired girl asked as she dragged a certain Meganekko along with her, as they ran up to Misao and Ayano.

"Ohh hey guys." Ayano replied.

"Hey…So…you must have heard the news… DO you know how she is?" Hiyori asked.

"…Well…We just got here…But we saw her last night…She wasn't good." Ayano replied.

"You saw her last night?" Patty asked.

"Yeah…well not really…We saw her being put it in ambulance and we came to the hospital…But her dad told us we should leave." Misao explained.

"Why did he ask you to leave?" Hiyori asked, confused at Konata's dads actions.

"…The shape Kagami was in…She looked really bad, he said it would be best if no one bothered her." Ayano replied.

"Was she really that bad?" Patty asked.

"Yeah…She looked horrible, think about how she must have felt." Ayano explained.

"She was just waiting to find out; if the person she loved most would live or die…I can't even think about something like that." Misao replied.

"Yeah…She must feel horrible…I hope Konata-Senpai is okay." Patty replied.

"Yeah we should go see." Misao replied, as the four girls walked towards Konata's room.

"…We need to help Kagami…She is probably really torn up about all this, especially if Konata isn't better…We should just try and stay as positive as possible, for her sake." Ayano replied.

* * *

"…I think I can hear her…This must be the room they are in." Misao said, hearing the commotion, from across the hall."

"…Yeah…I…well…No…I'm a wreck… Miyuki… I can't live without her… I wanted to get married and always be with her… I always counted on her being their… I never even thought that this could happen." Kagami said running up to her friend burying her face in her shirt.

"…Poor Kagami…" Ayano quietly said, the four girls huddled around the room.

"Kagami…It will be okay…Konata will be fine."Miyuki said gently calming her friend

"No…I am tired of everyone saying it will be fine… You don't know… None of you know…Konata could die… And…And…I would be alone… I can't do it…I refuse…" Kagami said raising her voice finally letting out all her fears, and anger on the poor bystander Miyuki.

"…I…I don't think we should go in there…Kagami looks like she is a mess…And I don't think Konata is any better…T…This is really bad." Ayano sadly replied, her eyes getting tearful, tightly gripping Misao's hand, and Misao gripping tightly back in response.

"Konata-senpai…A...Are you okay?" Patty asked, in silence a tear also forming in her eyes.

"Kagami…She won't die…" Miyuki reassuringly replied.

"…Yeah?! Well how do you know? You don't know everything Miyuki." Kagami said angrily, but Miyuki knew she was not actually angry at her just immensely scared of losing the person she loved more than anything.

"…Konata-Senpai…You can't go…Kagami would be devastated…And who would promote my work if you weren't there? We Otaku need to stick together." Hiyori said, looking at her hospitalized friend.

"…She is so upset…I have never seen Kagami like this…She looks horrible, I can understand though…Konata means everything to her, she must be losing her mind right now, I don't even want to imagine that." Ayano added.

"Kagami…"

"Miyuki…I'm so scared… I…I'm sorry for getting mad at you… It's not your fault…I…I just… I don't think I can handle this…If she doesn't wake up…I…" Kagami said releasing Miyuki and falling to the floor.

"Kagami…Shh… don't say things like that… She is going to wake up." Miyuki said Picking Kagami up trying to reassure her.

"…Miyuki…"

"Shh Kagami… Don't say anything more… Just stay here with her." Miyuki looked towards the door and saw Misao and Ayano there but also both Patty and Hiyori… Patty and Ayano were crying and Misao and Hiyori both looked as they were trying to hold it in.

"…I think we should leave…Kagami is under too much stress right now." Ayano replied, looking at the broken girl on the floor crying."

"…Yeah…She probably does not want anyone else coming in telling her everything is okay… That will just make her feel worse." Hiyori replied.

Miyuki bowed her head and they left figuring that Kagami was already under enough stress and the constant people were only making it worse. So they quietly paid their respect and exited the room.

In silence the four girls left the room, wandering towards the waiting room outside.

"Kagami, looked…So…So horrible, I don't ever want to see her like that again." Misao replied, truly hurt at seeing her friend so distressed.

"I have never seen someone that sad in my entire life…Kagami looked so miserable...She loves Konata so much, I completely understand how she must feel." Patty replied. Tears still in her eye.

"Yeah…It is probably a good thing we left…She probably couldn't take more people hanging around telling her everything is okay." Ayano said.

"…Im not sure if I am more worried about Konata-Senpai or Kagami…I don't think Kagami can handle herself if something happened to Konata…She would take that so rough." Hiyori replied.

"I know what you mean…I mean, not only I am really worried for Konata, but Kagami too…I don't think she will be able to take this much longer…She already looked like she gave up all hope in there…She looked like she didn't want to live without her." Patty said

"…She must love Konata so much…Kagami is normally so strong and usually hides how she feels…She didn't even seem like the same person in there. She seemed like she was just a broken shell…It was so sad…I hope Konata gets better…I don't want Kagami to be that sad." Ayano replied.

"…You guys are still here?" Miyuki asked, as she stepped out of the room, noticing that the four of them were still in the waiting room talking.

"…Yeah…We are really worried…How are they?" Misao quickly asked.

"…Well…The doctors aren't sure if Konata will make it or not…Apparently she is on an experimental drug that may halt the disease…But it isn't 100%." Miyuki explained, sounding as if she had already done all the research.

"Oh my god!" Ayano said covering her mouth, tearing up along with patty. "…How is Kagami holding out?"

"…Not very good… she is such a wreck…I have never seen Kagami like that…The way she sounded…It was…Scary." Miyuki said, still crying a little.

"Scary? What do you mean?" Misao asked slightly confused.

"…I don't know…Just the way Kagami was acting…I don't think she is willing to live without Konata…She kept saying she couldn't handle losing her…And that she would not live without her…I…I think she might do something drastic if Konata doesn't make it." Miyuki explained, very sad at the thought.

"…Yeah…I was worried about that…When we saw her yesterday, she looked horrible…Like she was already dead, she was emotionless and she barely even moved…It's like she has no will to even live anymore…We really need to help her." Ayano replied, hoping that Kagami would be okay.

"...Im sure Konata will be fine…I mean she has to be." Hiyori replied, greatly afraid of her oldest friend, Konata was someone who was well respected in the Otaku community, and a person Hiyori looked up to for a long time, as well as being her first real friend.

"Yeah…She is going to be just fine...Konata is a fighter…Besides she would not leave Kagami without a fight." Patty replied, trying to be optimistic.

"…I…I think Konata will be okay…I…She will make it" Miyuki sadly replied.

"…I hope she does...I really hope she does." All five of the girls simultaneously thought.

* * *

_**Authors Note's- Wow am I sorry, I have been so busy these past few days, I have truly been swamped, not to mention I got me a job - I work at your local Wendy's now, and they really are driving me to the ground, I had to work 11-9 I was practically dead when I got back, but I realized I had not written anything in a few days, and it was eating away at me, so thankfully I stayed up as late as I could and typed through this…It is now approximately 5:50…And I have to get up tomorrow at 9:00 and will be busy till 6:00 and they I have work again till 10:00…I am so worn out . but don't worry that in no way means I won't write, I will type a chapter every chance I get so cheer me on gents I will have on out as soon as I can. thanks for the continued support, and once again sorry for the abnormaly slow update.  
**_


	12. A Gloomy School

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 12: A Gloomy School.

* * *

"…_To have to come to school today, how am I supposed to pay attention, and take tests knowing what kind of shape Konata, and Kagami are in...Kagami, is definitely not going to be here today, I should take good notes so she can make up, after Konata gets better…I really hope she does."_ Ayano sadly thought, walking towards the school, with her head, looking only at the ground.

"Aya-Chan…Wait up!" the fanged athlete yelled from behind her.

"Ohh…Misao…How are you doing sweetie?" Ayano asked, inherently fearing for Misao, just seeing Konata in such a state, made her worry for just the same reason.

"Im fine…But did you not hear me calling you? I yelled your name like 4 times." Misao asked, kind of sadly, that she did not notice her.

"Ohh! Sorry I didn't notice that…I was lost in thought I guess." Ayano replied, sad that she missed Misao calling out for her.

"Its fine...I know what you mean though, that's why I left earlier than normal, I didn't want to stick around thinking about them…Im still really worried." Misao replied.

"Misao, you won't ever leave me right? Everything was going great for them, and then that happened, I can't help but think something will happen to you, or me." Ayano asked her, wishing nothing would happen, just wanting to hear Misao say she would e with her.

"Of course not…I would never let something keep me from you." Misao replied, hugging Ayano tightly, rubbing her head gently.

"I know…And I won't either, I've just been really scared, I know you won't ever leave me…I just wanted to hear you say it…Thank you Misao." Ayano replied, hugging her back equally tightly.

"Ayano, I promise you, Konata will be okay, and Kagami will too, and you and me will be together forever, I swear." Misao said, staring her in the eyes.

"…Really? Do you really think so?" Ayano asked, a picture of perfection in her mind, sounded far too good to actually be plausible enough to exist, in reality.

"It will happen Ayano, and one day we can even get married…If you want to…I would if that is what you want Ayano…I just want to be with you, and make you happy." Misao replied, embarrassed, yet really happy she could say that too her.

"M…Misao…Of course I would want that." Ayano replied, her eyes releasing a few tears.

"Okay…But maybe in awhile…It's still way too early…But one day Ayano, I promise, I will make you a bride." Misao said, her cheeks holding a dark red, of embarrassment.

"…Thank you." Ayano said through a small stream of tear, gently pressing her lips into Misao's, however quickly removing herself, remembering they were close to the school. "I love you Misao."

"I love you too Ayano."

"…Umm…We should probably, get to school…We might be late if we keep standing here…Even though I would like to." Ayano said, realizing they had been standing there for awhile, and they originally were walking to school.

"…Yeah…I don't want to make you be late, let's go." Misao replied, as they separated, and began walking.

"…Um Misao…Can I…I mean would you mind holding my hand…I don't care about people at school seeing us, I really just want to hold your hand." Ayano cutely asked, obviously no longer afraid.

"…Ahh…Sure." Misao shyly responded, lacing her and Ayano's hand together, both of them blushing slightly as they received a few glances from people they knew, however neither one cared. All they did car about, was the fact that their best friend and the person she cared about were in the hospital, in such a distressed manned, and the person that they themselves cared most for, was holding them, to them the stares, were worth the comfort of knowing the one the loved was near.

"…Ayano, people are kind of looking at us funny…" Misao shyly said to her, looking around.

"Im sorry…Do you want to separate?" Ayano asked, also looking at the people staring at them.

"N…No, I want to hold your hand…I don't care about them." Misao replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay…Thank you Misao, thank you for being so romantic, I know you used to be kind of nervous with this stuff."

"It's no big deal…I like holding your hand, and I know how happy it makes you, so Im happy to do it." Misao replied.

"…Hey guys..." Tsukasa wearily said, walking up.

"Ohh hey Hiragi-San." Ayano said.

"Hey Imouto-Chan." Misao said.

"…Kagami still hasn't left…Im pretty worried about her." Tsukasa said, it had already been two days, and she had not come home.

"Yeah, I know…Im really worried about her too." Ayano replied.

"Kagami, is really sad…I hope Konata is going to be okay." Misao replied.

"Kona-Chan will make it…She has to." Tsukasa replied, a few tears escaping.

"She will Tsukasa…Im sure she will." Ayano replied.

"…I hate talking about it…Every time, we mention, it makes me feel worse…I hate knowing Konata could die, and that Kagami would be alone." Misao said angrily.

"I know what you mean…I can't stand going to school, and acting all normal, when they are suffering like this." Ayano replied.

"…Kagami is probably all alone, crying, and here we are at school, like nothing is wrong." Tsukasa agreed.

"…Im going to class…I don't want to talk about this anymore." Misao replied, turning around, and walking off.

"Sorry Tsukasa…Im going too, and don't worry, they will be fine." Ayano said, trying to cheer Tsukasa up, running after Misao.

"Misao…Are you okay?" Ayano asked, catching up with her.

"…Im sorry Ayano, I just can't stand talking about it…It makes me think about, us in their place, me laying in that bed, and you alone, crying your eyes out…I hate thinking that, I can't stand seeing you so sad." Misao worryingly admitted, crying, as she threw her arms around Ayano, quickly pulling her into her, as tightly as she could.

"M…Misao…I'm scared of that exact thing, I can't stand the thought of losing you, but I can't help but think about it all the time, the thought, of seeing you in that bed, with the machines hooked up to you, makes me so sad…Im so scared Misao." Ayano said back, gripping back just as tightly to the point they were practically crushed together.

"Ayano…We can't let that happen…I don't want to make you that sad…I never want to see you cry, so can we please, not think about that…I know we still will, but I can't talk about it, it makes it seem too real, and I refuse to let it happen…I already promised you, I won't leave you, so I won't." Misao said, wiping Ayano's eyes with her hand.

"Misao…Im going to try to not think about it…I want to believe that promise, we will be together forever…I know, because I have never wanted anything so badly." Ayano replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…There we go; there is that cute smile I love." Misao replied, smiling back, happy to see Ayano smiling a little, which she hadn't since they saw Kagami.

"Thank you Misao." Ayano happily replied glad Misao could take her mind of all the sadness.

"…Now, let's get to class…And Ayano…Anytime, you are scared, or you think about something bad, just tell me, and I will be there to hold you, I promise you that." Misao said, giving her a quick kiss, and then separating from her.

"...Misao, thank you so much…Im going to hold you too that promise." Ayano happily said, smiling.

"I know, and Im happy to do it…Now come on, we are going to be late." Misao said, grabbing her hand, as they ran off to their class.

* * *

_**Author's Notes- Infinite amounts of apologies everyone…I take forever to update and it is a tiny chapter, I have never been gone so long, a week and a half…I feel bad. Im at such a loss of inspiration and I feel so bad about it, for the whole week It was like I could not write, and when I do it is a short not even 1,700 word chapter. But fret not, I know Im out of my groove now, after that ending, I suppose it is just mild depression over finishing my first story, but let me do some small chapters, and I will be back in no time, and I promise I will try my hardest to return to the speedy updates I used to do that I know you loved. Anyways Im not dead, just really drained. So I will return to writing within a few days, If you guys wish a speedy recovery, then leave me a review, and even send a message if you wish, I love hearing from my fans.**_


	13. Good News

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao an Ayano's Story

Chapter 13: Good News

* * *

"Misao…I just got great news, Konata is okay." Ayano happily said, hanging her phone up, wiping a few 'happy' tears away. As she looked over to Misao, who was reading some manga, both had hung out night, they just decided they would sleep over, and go to school together the next morning.

"Really? That is great, so what else did she say?" Misao asked, incredible happy, that Konata was alive.

"Well Kagami explained that she had a blood disease, the same one that killed her Konata's mom actually, and that the new experimental medicine worked, and she would stay alive for a long time, it is really the best news I could ever imagine…Well not the blood disease part, the alive part." Ayano said, still crying slightly, of pure happiness.

"Wow, that is amazing. It's really lucky that it worked, though her dad must be so distraught finding out his daughter almost died of the same thing his wife did." Misao replied, thinking of how scared and sad he must be, as well as overjoyed that she would live through it.

"Yeah, Kagami must have gone crazy when she found out too…Especially after how destroyed she was before, now that she is okay, she is probably the happiest person alive." Ayano said, thinking of how Kagami must feel.

"Yeah, we should go see them, and tell them how happy we are." Misao suggested.

"Well, Kagami told me not to come tonight, she said she wanted to just lay with Konata tonight, alone, and have people come by tomorrow." Ayano explained.

"Well that is definitely understandable, Kagami probably won't even let go of her all night, them wanting to be alone is perfectly understandable." Misao replied.

"Yep…It really is so amazing she turned out okay, Kagami told me the doctor told her, if Konata was going to live she would have woken up within 1 to 3 days, and Kagami waited there not moving for 4, it is really lucky she survived."

"I know, she is really lucky the medicine worked, and it is so romantic that Kagami didn't leave her side, I don't think she left that room for anything, except to go to the bathroom, or eat…I know I wouldn't leave your side if we were in their shoes." Misao said.

"I wouldn't leave you either, but I agree, it is really romantic of Kagami, she even missed school, and you know how serious she is with that, that alone shows how important Konata is to her, she probably doesn't even realize she missed it, heck she probably doesn't even know what day it is, or even care, she is probably just overjoyed right now." Ayano said, thinking of Kagami's usual perfect grades and attendance.

"Yeah, Kagami must be really happy right now. What did she sound like over the phone?" Misao asked, curiously.

"She was crying, that much I could definitely tell, and she sounded like the happiest person alive, which I would not disagree that she is."

"Yeah, Kagami really loves her." Misao agreed.

"Misao, this whole thing really put things in perspective for me, like what is really important, and to me that is you, you are really all I care about, I know you are the one who is always going to be there for me, and always love me, and care for me." Ayano said, hugging Misao, gently kissing her, separating after a few seconds.

"I feel the exact same Ayano, This whole thing made me realize, lives are short, and we could go at anytime, and the one thing I know all I care about is that I'm with you, and we are together for as long as possible…I love you so much Ayano." Misao said, kissing her back, this time lasting slightly longer, as Misao put her arms around Ayano, cradling her, as they kissed.

"Misao…I love you too, and I want to be together forever, just like you want…So let's do exactly that…I don't want to ever leave you Misao, and I know you will never leave me."

"If it is what you want, than that is what I will do, I promised didn't I?" Misao replied, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, and like I said, I'm going to hold you too that promise, I don't ever want you to leave." Ayano replied, hugging Misao, again.

"…Y…You're really warm." Misao randomly said, her cheeks holding a slight rosy tint.

"…Your, blush looks cute." Ayano, cutely replied, releasing a small squeaking sound, out of slight embarrassment, as she kissed her cheek,

"Ayano…That was so adorable." Misao said back, kissing her.

"Hey Misao, I just remembered I found something really funny I got to show you." Ayano said, running to her closet, pulling out a red book.

"What is that?" Misao curiously asked, unsure of what it could be, and what Ayano would randomly change a romantic scene for.

"Well…I was going through my closet a few days ago, and I found a photo album I made of us awhile ago." Ayano cutely admitted as she opened the book, it had contained a time line of their lives together, the picture's started from the front, when they were kids together, and ranging all the way from when they were, 7 all the way to a year ago.

"Aww, this is really cute…that one right there, with you in the dress is just too cute, you were adorable back then." Misao pointed to a picture of Misao and Ayano together, Ayano was wearing a yellow dress with frills on the bottom, and they were holding hands.

"Yeah, there is a cute one of you right here." Ayano said, pointing to one, at an assumed birthday party for Misao, and she had a piece of cake on her nose.

"Awe yeah, that is a good one." Misao agreed slowly turning through the book. "Oh, I remember this…This was my favorite picture of us." Misao said pointing to one Misao's mom took, it was a picture of Misao's 16th birthday party, and she was blowing candles out, however Misao insisted Ayano aid her in her endeavor, Misao had her arm around Ayano's shoulder, and she was pulling her in towards her, they were both blowing out the candles, and their mouths were quite close, Ayano too had a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I remember that too, that was really embarrassing, but it was really cute too." Ayano replied, remembering the day, rather well.

"You were blushing because you were so close to my mouth weren't you?" Misao, said with a proud smile, grinning because she knew it was true.

"…Well you pulled me in, and before I knew it we were that close, at first I thought you were going to kiss me, of course it would make me blush..." Ayano cutely said, nervously rubbing her thumbs together.

"Ha-ha, you really are the cutest person alive." Misao said, laughing rather loudly, at Ayano's adorable moments.

"You girls should get to bed; you have school in the morning you know." Ayano's mom said through, the door, as she heard their laughing, which was rather bothersome to her, as they were up rather late for a school night.

"Okay mom." Ayano yelled back.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting pretty late…" Misao said, looking at the clock, it was already 12:30. They usually went to bed at around 11:00 when they had school.

"That's true…Do you want to go to bed?" Ayano asked, yawning when she realized how tired she was.

"Actually…I am getting pretty tired…And teacher will get mad if I fall asleep in class again."

"...Yeah, I have noticed that, have you not been getting much sleep?"

"Well…Yeah, I suppose I just get tired…History is such a boring class, I fall asleep regardless of how tired I am." Misao replied rubbing her head.

"Yeah, you never have been a fan of History, it's a good thing you have me and Kagami to let you copy from us…" Ayano replied, as she slowly crawled into her bed, lifting the covers gesturing Misao to join.

"…That's true, I'm not sure where I would be if it weren't for having you around, all the time." Misao replied as she too crawled into bed, staring into Ayano's eyes.

"…If it weren't for us hanging out all the time…" Ayano said, gently moving forward pressing her lips against Misao's, separating a few seconds later. "…You wouldn't have anyone to kiss would you?" She cutely replied.

"Well, that is just other added perk, good grades and the best girlfriend ever." Misao relied, jokingly.

"Aww…Thank you, my reward for helping you is having the most caring girlfriend in return." Ayano agreed.

"Ayano, you are really sweet you know that. The photo album, was the cutest thing I ever saw, you must have been thinking about me a lot to make that…When did you do that?" Misao asked, as she wrapped her arms around Ayano drawing her in, as they stared at each other.

"…Yeah, I was thinking about you a lot…I think, it was about a week or so before the party…I couldn't stop thinking about you…So I decided to go through some picture of us, and I suppose I just put them together." Ayano replied, a rather embarrassed.

"Seriously…How can you do so much cute things?" Misao asked.

"I don't know…I just do them because I love you.' Ayano shyly said, blushing slightly.

"Aww, I love you too sweetie, I swear everything about you is adorable, I love taking care of you." Misao replied, rubbing Ayano's head.

"And I love it when you take care of me." Ayano replied, resting her head on Misao's shoulder.

"Night, I love you." Misao said, as she noticed Ayano closing her eyes.

"…I love you too Misao." Ayano said as she nestled into Misao's chest.

"_How can she be that adorable? Is she really doing all just because she cares about me that much, did I really not realize it that she loved me that badly, she must have had such strong feelings for me for so long, it really is amazing that after all that time she never gave up on me…She probably would have waited her whole life just for me…She truly is the most amazing and caring person in the world…I really love you Ayano." _Misao thought looking down at her as she slumbered.

* * *

A few light rays escaped through the blinds in Ayano's room, however the light was not needed to shake her from her slumber, instead her rather accurate internal clock did the job, getting her promptly up at 6:40 the same time she always woke up for school.

"…Sigh…School today; I don't want to go…I would love to just stay in bed today." Ayano said stretching slightly as to not awake Misao, as she watched her sleep, dreading the fact she could not just stay and sleep with Misao all day.

"…_Misao is so cute when she sleeps, the way her mouth is slightly open, and her adorable fang is exposed is so cute, everything about her is really, and I love the way she always takes care of me…She really is the perfect girlfriend, I'm so happy everything went so perfectly, all I wanted was to be with her, and I am." _Ayano thought, staring at the girl in bed, sleeping peacefully.

"…perhaps…Just a little kiss." Ayano said to herself, lowing herself and planting her lips on Misao's, after a few moments she separated, Misao released a small moaning sound, clearly enjoying the kiss.

".A…yano…" Misao mumbled in her sleep, rolling over towards Ayano, who couldn't resist, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Get up, cutie." Ayano sweetly said, hugging Misao.

"…Aww, I don't want to…" Misao replied covering her head with the blanket.

"…Stubborn huh?" Ayano replied smiling, and then she too went under the covers. "…How about for a kiss?" Ayano said, pressing her lips onto the unsuspecting Misao's.

"Ahh! Mmm-" Misao tried to speak, but was muffled by Ayano who was now entangling her lips, which Misao gave into within moments.

"I suppose that is good incentive to get up." Misao happily said when Ayano finally removed herself.

"…Sorry about that…I just really wanted to kiss you." Ayano replied.

"I could tell, actually…did you kiss me while I was asleep too? I thought I could feel your tongue while I was asleep." Misao asked, although not offended by it at all.

"…A little bit…You looked really cute, and then after I did it you made a really cute noise, and said my name…So I kissed you again." Ayano explained.

"Aww, that is so adorable, I love how you do that." Misao replied, hugging her.

"Do what?" Ayano asked, unaware of what she meant by that.

"All those cute little things, like the photo album, making me food and snacks, wanting to kiss me while I'm asleep, all of the things you do are cute." Misao replied.

"You really think that?" Ayano asked

"Of course, especially the fact that you kiss me while I sleep so much, I think that is just the most adorable thing ever, It really shows how much you want to be with me, the fact that you would kiss me, even when I'm asleep…Not to mention it is a really good way to wake up." Misao replied.

"Ohh…I didn't know you actually liked me doing that." Ayano replied, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, especially when I wake up, mid-kiss, and I get to see that look." Misao replied.

"What look?"

"You sometimes have a look of…Hmm, I suppose I would describe it as, concentrated, but a really happy one too, like you are really focused on kissing me, it is really cute."

"I didn't know I made a face." Ayano replied.

"Yeah, it is really adorable, you close your eyes and it looks like you are really concentrating on it." Misao explained.

"…That's kind of embarrassing…I didn't realize I do all that." Ayano embarrassingly replied, a hint of red flushing her cheeks.

"Well everyone makes a face, I've just had time to study yours, and yours is really cute…You look determined, but every time you kiss me you look immensely happy, I'm sure I probably look the same."

"Ohh…Well that's okay I guess…I didn't realize you took so much interest in my facial expressions." Ayano said, kind of shocked that she could so vividly describe it.

"Well it is so cute, I love looking at you, especially when we are…Well kissing, because you just look adorable." Misao replied, slightly blushing, after admitting such a thing.

'Aww…that is so sweet, that is really cute that you would say that."

The two probably would have carried on forever, if an alarm hadn't sounded from a nearby phone.

"What is that?" Ayano asked trying to locate the devise.

"Ohh! That is my reminder alarm on my phone, I have it set to the time I leave, and I moved it to an earlier time so I could catch up with you in the morning."

"You set it earlier to meet me…That am so romantic."

"Yeah, I kept setting it another 5 minutes earlier, until I found out when you left…Kind of weird I know, but I knew you liked holding hands when we walked so I thought we could walk together."

"Aww, you are so nice, that is why I love you so much…Because you want to do everything you can, just to make me happy." Ayano said, hugging her.

"Yeah…But that is a problem right now…We usually leave about now, and neither of us are ready…I think we got a bit pre-occupied."

"We kind of did get distracted didn't we…We should probably get ready…You brought your school uniform right?" Ayano asked trying to locate her own.

"Yep…I have mine in that bag." Misao replied, pointing to a bag. "Yours is right here." She said tossing a sailor uniform towards Ayano.

"Thanks." She replied, catching them, however began to feel an awkward ambiance, realizing both needed to change again. "Umm…Should I…I mean." She stuttered, remembering a certain conversation they had not long ago.

"Ohh right…Umm I will change in the bathroom." Misao said running out of the room.

"…Okay…" Ayano distantly said.

"…_I suppose we are still too embarrassed to see each other like that…But why? I mean we have had baths together a lot…And it's not like we haven't seen it before…But not while we've been together, I'm really nervous about it… I mean I want to see her like that and for her to see me, and like it…But it is still so embarrassing….I means we should like it right? Seeing each other naked should be what we want, she is my girlfriend…But I'm kind of scared for some reason, but I want to do those things with her…I wonder why I hesitate?" _Ayano thought to herself while changing to her uniform.

"…_Should I have stayed in there? I mean, is it weird to want to see that? I mean she kind of asked me too last time…But it is still kind of weird, I mean to look at her when she is like that…But I want to…And I want her to want to look at me too…Is that weird? She probably wants to… I want to do that with her…Sex…But, if we are both too nervous to even get dressed together, It is probably too soon for that too…I suppose I shouldn't think about that right now." _Misao thought, changing in the bathroom across the hall.

"…Misao…I am done if you want to head back in." Ayano shallowly said through the door.

"'K…Be out in a sec." Misao replied, finishing her preparations, she exited the bathroom, and headed back into Ayano's room.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Ayano asked, noticing it was already getting pretty late.

"Yep…And after school is over we can go see Konata…It would be good to tell her how happy we are."

"Yeah…Lets go, we are already pretty late…It's a good thing you usually leave so early, we are still going to be on time." Misao said.

"Yep…It will be good to go to school without worrying about Konata not being well, and Kagami."

"Yeah, now I will actually be able to concentrate."

"It's not like you pay attention much s is." Ayano jokingly replied.

"Ha-ha…Well I try…But that's what I have you for right sweetie?" Misao replied, jokingly.

"…You're lucky I love you so much or you would never get through school." Ayano happily replied.

"Yep…Well let's go…We are going to keep getting distracted if we don't go soon.

* * *

**Authors Notes- Once again everyone I can't apologies enough…I have been so busy, but I am starting to get back in the mood, so I will try to update again regularly, I don't have much else to say except thank you for everyone who keeps motivating me, and everyone who reads this, thank you for enjoying the story. Everyone thank Mikeru-D, my new beta!**


	14. Aftermath, Through Another's Eyes

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano

Chapter 14: Aftermath, Through Another's Eyes

* * *

Finally a bell had rung, signalling the end of class, all the kids ran out, eager to enjoy the rest of their days. Kagami was still not at school however, they had assumed she stayed at the hospital until Konata got better, which they figured she would anyway, school life had essentially returned to its original state now that everyone was not in despair over the state of their two friends. Misao fell asleep in her history class yet again, however, she had been saved from a scolding thanks to Ayano.

"You need to try and stay awake…I don't want you to get in trouble." Ayano said as her and Misao exited class.

"I'm sorry…I just can't stay awake in history class, but thanks for waking me up before he saw me…He was mad enough last time." Misao replied, hugging Ayano.

"...Well…That's why I woke you…Umm…Misao." Ayano shyly said, her cheeks getting slightly red.

"Ohh…Right…I suppose I should let you go." Misao sadly replied. Taking her arms off Ayano.

"…I wish you could stay hugging me…But…I mean I'm still kind of nervous of everyone knowing…I'm sorry." Ayano sadly replied.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise for it. I'm just as nervous as you are, though at the same time though I wish I could just yell out that I have the best girlfriend ever." Misao replied.

"Aww, you're so sweet…I want to do that too, maybe we can soon…I don't want to hide my feelings for you, I wish I could kiss you right now, and have you hold me, but…I don't know, I guess it's just weird doing it front of all the people we know…But I know I don't want to do that much longer, I want to be with you, always." Ayano replied, cutely, blushing slightly.

"I know, and I really want that too…But I know what you mean about it being kind of weird…And I know we…well I mean, the fact that we are…l-lesbian, is kind of looked down on…But I don't really care about that. People can say whatever they want."Misao replied, kind of angry looking, about the fact that their relation was frowned upon by many, especially religious individuals.

"…I never really thought about that…I forgot that we, I mean our…love is frowned upon…But I don't care, people shouldn't be so ignorant…I mean what's wrong with us?" Ayano asked slightly elevating her voice.

"Ayano…" Misao responded, sensing the fact that she was mad.

"It's not right Misao…Why can't I just say I love you out loud, without fearing that people would hate me for it? There is nothing wrong with it." Ayano said slightly louder, receiving some glances from people nearby.

"Ayano, it's okay…I know, some people will always be like that." Misao said, trying to calm her, but not really knowing what to say.

"No it isn't Misao…It's not okay." Ayano replied, looking around at the people around her. A few of them giving her weird looks.

"Ayano…" Misao sadly replied, throwing her arms around her, and pulling her in, knowing that was exactly what she wanted.

"Misao…I'm sorry, I don't know why I got mad at that…I guess I just never really thought of the fact that some people look down on us…And that is just the way it is going to be…But It makes me so angry when I think about it, people have no reason to hate us, just because we are together, what reason do they have to be against the fact that we love each other?" Ayano asked, calming down slightly, enjoying the fact that Misao was hugging her.

"I know Ayano…you just want to be able to show how much you love me, I understand why you would be mad, I am too…But that is just the way some people are…and they probably always will be, so…Lets just go home okay? We can do whatever we want there, and we don't have to worry about other people."

"…Okay." Ayano replied, as her and Misao separated, beginning to walk towards the exit, the few people that did see them, chose not to say anything, due to seeing Ayano so angry.

"Umm…Excuse me…Minegishi-san...Kusakabe-san." A small girl yelled out running towards them.

"Is that Izumi-san's little cousin?" Misao asked, seeing the small girl running towards her.

"I believe so…Kobayakawa Yutaka, right?" Ayano replied, they had barely known the girl, except for the few whole party gatherings they barely knew her and her class mates, Minami and Patricia.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Yutaka said finally making it to them.

"It's okay…but what is it you need?"

"Well…I'm sure you know Kagami-senpai, and Onee-chan is getting out of the hospital today." Yutaka began explaining.

"Yeah…What about it…We were going to visit them later." Misao replied, unsure of what she could be thinking.

"Well, I had an idea, of throwing a party for them; you know to show them how much they mean to us, and to tell them how happy we are for them." Yutaka explained.

"Ohh…That is a great idea." Ayano replied, wondering why she had not thought of that.

"So will you guys be able to make it? I was going to have everyone over to the house, today before they get back…Dad said it would be a great idea, so he was going to help set it up before he picks them up." Yutaka replied.

"Yeah, that is a great idea, when do you want us to head over?" Misao asked.

"Well, I think he said he is picking them up at like 6:00 so I guess head over as soon as you can, that way we can have everyone over before they get home." Yutaka explained.

"Ohh, well okay…Sure we will head to your house when we can…I would like to see them, anyways." Ayano replied.

"Thank you…Umm, I have to go…If you see Kagami's sister or Miyuki-san could you tell them for me…Thank you." Yutaka said running off.

"…I guess we won't be able to be together just yet…Sorry." Ayano said, looking at Misao.

"It's okay, besides I wanted to see them anyways…Besides we can be together tonight." Misao replied.

"Yeah you are right…Even though I want to be with you right now…I want to see them too, and like you said we can be together tonight." Ayano agreed.

"Well, I guess we should get ready to go…But we should see if we can find Tsukasa too…Doesn't Kagami and her friend usually hang out at the lobby for awhile before leaving? Maybe she is still there."

"She might be, let's go." Ayano replied, as they walked back towards the lobby.

"…Hmm…I don't see them." Misao said, after they walked around the lobby for a few minutes.

"…Yeah…I guess we should just head out, I want to change and stuff before we go to Konata's."

"I guess we should…And yeah, I wouldn't mind changing too.

"Wait…Is that them over there?" Ayano said, pointing down the hallway, towards the classrooms, particularly Kuroi's.

"…I think so, let's go see." Misao replied, looking down towards them, as they headed over to them.

"So anyways, Sensei, we thought it would be a cool idea to have people over." Tsukasa finished saying.

"Ohh, hey Imouto-chan, We finally found you." Misao said

"Ohh Kusakabe-chan, its good thing you showed up, I was going to ask you something."

"We were looking for you for that same reason." Ayano replied.

"Ohh really? That's kind of funny." Miyuki replied.

"What is it you were going to ask?" Misao asked.

"Ohh really? Well I was just going to ask you guys that since Konata and Onee-chan are getting out today, I was going to see if we could have like a surprise party or something like that." Tsukasa replied.

"Ha-ha, that's actually really funny…Yutaka already has a party all planned out, and Konata's dad is going to get them to surprise them, we were looking for you to tell you." Misao replied, chuckling at the goofy situation.

"Aww, really? I wanted to be creative, and plan a party…So she beat me to it? Tsukasa sadly said.

"…I guess so, but it's a good thing we caught you in time, she said everyone should be over by like 6:00 because that is when her dad is picking them up." Ayano explained.

"That is really funny, both of you tried to plan a party." Miyuki said chuckling.

"Yeah, Ohh yeah, Yutaka also wanted us to tell you too Miyuki, Of course you would be there though…Umm, Sensei you could probably come too…Although she didn't really say anything." Misao explained.

"Yeah, I'll drop by, I missed that little squirt, she sure made class more fun, regardless of how much of a pain she is." Kuroi replied.

"Well…We have to go get ready; we will see you later I guess." Ayano replied

"Yeah…See you guys later." Tsukasa sadly replied, depressed she could not come up with a good plan.

"…Don't worry, Tsukasa-san…I liked your idea, I thought it was sweet of you." Miyuki replied, a tint of red on her cheek.

"Thanks Yuki-chan…Ohh well, I guess we should just get ready and go to Konata's…Even though Yutaka took my idea." Tsukasa replied with a pouty face.

"…Aww…Cheer up…That just means you are both really nice, besides, you shouldn't be angry at her, let's just be happy they are okay…I will be sure to tell Kagami it was your idea." Miyuki replied smiling.

"Thanks Miyuki…You're so nice."

"Hehe…Yeah…Thanks." Miyuki shyly replied.

* * *

"…When will they be here? I'm tired of sitting around with all these lights off." Misao whined.

"Shh, be quite they could have heard you."Tsukasa said from the other side of the room.

"…At least I can do this with the lights off." Ayano said, just loud enough for Misao to hear, and then she moved her head towards her, quickly kissing her then removing herself.

"A…Ayano." Misao replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that before I couldn't when people got here…" Ayano replied.

"Ayano, you are so cute." Misao replied gripping her hand. She just responded with a happy looking smile, so people around them would not get further suspicions.

"…I think they are here." Patty quietly said.

Suddenly a knob opened a door slowly and gradually opened. Sojiro reached his hand forward flicked the light button, immediately the whole room jumped with excitement.

"WELCOME BACK, KONATA!" everyone yelled.

"Wow, t-thank you everyone." Konata replied, surprised, looking about the room at all the guests. Her class mates Tsukasa and Miyuki, her cousin's friends Patty and Hiyori, as well as her girlfriend Minami, Misao and Ayano were obviously there as well. Even her teacher and fellow gamer were there.

"…Ayano…We should probably let go." Misao said, as she looked and saw the fact that Kagami noticed they were holding hands.

"…I suppose." Ayano sadly replied, unclasping her hand.

"…Don't worry; we will have plenty of time together tonight."

"I know, I just wanted to hold your hand for a little bit, while we had time too, but I can wait until after the party." Ayano replied, smiling back to her.

"You make it so hard to not just tackle you and kiss you right here…You're just too cute." Misao replied, happily, which made Ayano blush slightly.

"So who set this all up?" Kagami asked, giving Konata's hand a death lock, a thing Ayano wished they could do in front of a room of their friends.

"Guilty… I wanted to show my Konata how much everyone missed her… Besides most of them came forth and suggested it as well." Sojiro said, happily smiling, feeling proud.

"Hey… It was my idea." Yutaka said, pouting miffed at the fact that Sojiro tried stealing her thunder.

"…No, it was mine!" Tsukasa yelled out of nowhere. Misao and Ayano giggled at the fact that it was actually true, with Yutaka planning it first.

"Well, thanks everyone! It's good to see you, regardless of who thought it up." Konata said, not really caring who's idea it was, just incredible happy that all the people she knew cared enough to have a party for her.

The next thing that Misao and Ayano saw was a mass wall of people running in towards Konata giving her a massive group hug, them included.

"Can't...breathe." Konata slowly voiced out, muffled by the bodies around her, this immediately caused the people to separate them from her.

One by one people started walking towards Konata each telling her the little snippets of how the whole incident affected them. Misao and Ayano had to wait until most of the people walked up to her, not that they weren't friends, just that they had not been too associated with Konata, so they figured they should wait until after her closer friends said what they had to say. After a few minutes eventually walked over to her.

"Ehh, Chibi, you gave us quite a scare...You don't know how much" Misao chimed in, forgetting how much that name made Kagami angry.

"What did I say about that?" Kagami angrily said, knowing she had told Misao not to say that.

"Just joking relax." Misao said, moving slightly closer too Ayano, in a scared puppy way.

"…Wait a minute…Are…Are you two dating?" Konata suddenly asked, after eyeing the two for a few moments.

"What? Wh-what make you think that?" Ayano suddenly asked, her cheeks turning a rosy color, as she instinctively gripped Misao's hand, a feat that instantly confirmed Konata's suspicions.

"…Psh…My observation powers are astute as ever. Nothing gets past my flag-trigger vision!" She smugly replied, knowing it was true.

"…I…you…you're mistaken." Ayano said, poorly lying as she still held her hand, Misao herself didn't even realize it, as she too turned a red color.

"Yeah…Um… There is no way we are dating." Misao jumped in, even saying it kind of mad her as well as Ayano sad.

"…Really… Because the second I called you out you grabbed Misao's hand and are still holding it." Konata said pointing down

"W…I… We got to go." Ayano said gripping Misao's hand, running away, very flushed.

"…Ayano I think they know now." Misao embarrassedly said, as her and Ayano retreated to a hallway, out of view.

"…Yeah…I'm sorry, I didn't even know I grabbed your hand." Ayano replied, embarrassed of the fact.

"Me either…But I figured Kagami would have told Konata by now, I guess it isn't bad that they know." Misao replied, finding it a bit surprising Konata was not informed yet.

"That's true…But we did tell Kagami to not say anything, and if there is one thing I know about Kagami it's that is she's true to her word, if a little over-serious."

"Yeah, but I don't think I would keep anything from you." Misao replied.

"…That's just because you can never keep a secret." Ayano said giggling slightly.

"I was trying to be cute." Misao said pouting.

"Aww, I know, and it was." Ayano replied, giving her a quick kiss. "…It's just cute seeing you like that." Ayano said smiling.

"…Okay, but only since it made you happy…But I don't tell every secret…At least not any of the ones you told me." Misao replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I know, that's why I trust you so much…I was only joking you know." Ayano replied, thinking she may have made Misao feel bad with her previous statement.

"I know you were…We should probably head back into the main room…People might have noticed we left."

"Okay." Ayano agreed, as they walked back into the room everyone was, no one paying them attention, as all focus was on the recovering star of the night.

"…I still can't believe that happened…I was really worried Onee-Chan." Yutaka said.

"Yeah, Konata, you should have seen how Kagami was." Sojiro agreed.

"…I'm sorry Kagami." Konata said looking at her, leaning against her shoulder.

"…Its okay." Kagami shallowly replied.

"Kagami, was so worried about you Konata…It was actually really heartbreaking, the way she looked." Miyuki replied, remembering how she feared how Kagami would react.

"...K…Kagami." Konata voiced out.

"…You better take care of her Konata; Kagami was horrible looking without you." Ayano agreed.

"I will…I won't leave her ever again." Konata replied, hugging Kagami's arm.

"You better not." Kagami sad seriously, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still obviously scared.

"I would never let you be that sad again Kagami…I don't even want to hear about you being that sad." Konata said staring at her.

"…They are so serious together…It really is cute, Kagami looks so happy right now to have Konata with her, I can understand too." Ayano said, to Misao.

"I know…after the way she looked earlier…I actually think Miyuki was right, I think Kagami might have actually killed herself if Konata dies…She looked like she would have, and she kept saying she wasn't going to live without her…They love each other so much." Misao replied.

"They really do." Ayano agreed looking at them.

After a few hours of talking and embarrassment for Kagami and Konata, since everyone was talking about them, the guest finally began to leave. First was Patty, then Hiyori, who simply said she had too much stuff to draw, then Misao and Ayano shortly after that, the two they immediately made their way to Misao's house.

* * *

"…Hey mom, I'm home." Misao said, opening the door.

"Ohh…How was the party?" her mom asked as they walked in.

"Well it wasn't really a party; we all just wanted to see them to make sure they were okay."

"Well I didn't mean party in the literal sense…But how are they doing?" she asked.

"Good…Kagami is so happy, especially compared to how she was at the hospital."

"She's dating Konata right? I can understand how bad she must have felt."

"Yeah, they have been dating for a long time actually; it is really good Konata pulled through." Ayano chimed in.

"Ohh Ayano, I almost didn't realize you were there…Would you like to stay here tonight?" her mom asked.

"…Umm Yes Ms. Kusakabe…thank you." Ayano replied, bowing her head.

"Please…You know you are welcome here at any time…I will go ahead and let you girls have your privacy…Umm before that though could I talk to you Misao?" her mom asked walking away.

"Sure mom…Just a sec." Misao replied.

"…Just come into the living room when you can." She said walking away.

"I wonder what she wants to talk to you about." Ayano wondered.

"…I'm not sure…But could you just head to my room…I will be in afterwards…than we can be together all we want, I know how much you want that." Misao said, happily. Ayano giving her a gently nod of her head in response.

"…What do you need mom?" Misao asked walking into the living room.

"So how are you two?" She asked, in a rather serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Misao asked, unsure of what she meant by that.

"…I mean after that whole hospital thing…I'm sure that made you guys think about some stuff." She said wanting to have a serious conversation about her daughter's life.

"…Yeah…It has Ayano really shook up actually…I never realized how much she actually cares about me, but she really just wants to be by me always now, like she is scared of the same happening to me, and she always want to hold my hand and stuff…It really is cute, how much she cares about me." Misao admitted.

"…I figured so, I could tell just by how close she was to you when you opened the door…After what you told me, I realize how much you mean to her, especially after what that kid tried." Her mom said.

"…Yeah, it had me really worried, but I think she got over that by now, but she views me as like her protector now, and she always want to be held by me, it is actually really adorable, and I found out she has liked me for like 4 years before we started going out, she showed me she made a picture album of us together…She really cares for me more that I even know." Misao said, telling her mom almost every detail, so she could understand the relationship better, something she thought was very important.

"Wow, I never realized she felt that strong for you…but that is all the more reason for me to support you guys, I know she is the best person for you…But other than how she feels for you, how is your guys relationship going? Is everything going well?" She asked.

"…Yeah it is prefect…Well actually there is one thing…Is it weird, that we are afraid of being together in front of people at school…I mean I want to always be with her, and so does she, but we still try to avoid it at school." Misao asked, trying to get some insight.

"Well…I guess your guys case is different than normal, since there are some who view it as bad…And I understand why you would fear doing things in front of fellow school mates, since they know you guys…I guess the only real advice I can give on that subject is, there will come a point, where you two won't care about that anymore. All I can say is, don't be afraid to be together: you guys are happy, and love each other, that is really all that matters."

"Thank you, mom."

"…Now why don't you go to your room…I'm sure Ayano wants to be with you now." Her mom said, figuring she had heard, and said all she could on the matter.

"Yeah…Thank you for the advice mom." Misao said standing up.

"Don't worry about it…And Misao, you take care of Ayano…Okay?"

"Don't worry I will." Misao replied running off towards her room.

"I'm happy for you Misao…Ayano really is the sweetest girl, and I'm glad you have someone to love you so much."

* * *

"...Ayano, sorry about that wait." Misao said opening her door, locking it behind her.

"It's okay…What did your mom want to talk about?" Ayano asked.

"…She just wanted to wonder how we were…She found out about us, and she is actually really happy, she wanted to make sure I was taking care of you right." Misao admitted, not wanting to hide things from Ayano.

"Ohh, so she knows…That is good then if she supports us." Ayano replied.

"Yeah, she is really happy actually, she said you were the best person for me." Misao replied.

"Why is that?" Ayano asked.

"Because of how much you love me…She said that she knew, no one would ever care for me more than you do, and I know that is true." Misao replied, smiling.

"Misao…I…" Ayano began saying but was interrupted by a pair of lips.

"Ayano, I love you too." Misao said, knowing what Ayano was going to say.

"Misao…You know what Kagami said…About not wanting to live without Konata…Well I feel the exact same Misao, I would never want to live without you." Ayano said completely seriously.

"Ayano…" Misao said, struggling to find the correct words.

"You are all I care about, you are everything that matters to me Misao…I…I love you so much." Ayano said, kissing her, quickly thrusting her tongue into Misao's mouth, tenderly massaging hers with her own.

"…Aya…Ayano…I…That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard…I feel the exact same Ayano." Misao replied, unsure of how to better say how she felt.

"…Misao…I…I want to…" Ayano said unsure of the proper way to say what she meant.

"What? What do you mean?" Misao asked unsure of what she meant.

"…Misao…I." Ayano said, as she slowly removed her shirt, and kissed Misao.

"I…I mean yes…I want to Misao." She said removing her pants, leaving her wearing only a bra and panties. This caused her to blush greatly.

"…Umm…Okay Ayano…I…I do too…" Misao said, unable to move, and unsure of what exactly to do.

"…Misao…I…I love you." Ayano said before removing the last articles of clothing. Standing in front of Misao naked, her face, a deep scarlet, and her body slightly shaking out of nervousness.

"…Ayano…You…You are so pretty…I…I don't know what to say." Misao said, looking at her for a few seconds then turning her head out of embarrassment.

"…Misao…Are you still nervous? I…I am too…But I want to do this with you…you do too right?" Ayano asked.

"…I…I do…" Misao said looking back at her, then gripping the bottom of her shirt, however not taking it off, instead her arms kind of shaking.

"…Let me help you." Ayano said, as she placed her hand on Misao's, both lifting her shirt up slowly, then they began removing other articles, each time both blushing more and more.

"…Ayano…I'm sorry I'm so nervous, I want to do this…I really do." Misao said, embarrassed still however.

"Its okay…I am too…But…You are really beautiful you know…You don't have to be scared of seeing me, or me seeing you, and you don't have to be embarrassed to want to…It is part of being together…I…I really think you are pretty Misao." Ayano said, realizing even though, Misao took care of her, during all the times she was scared, this was something that made Misao nervous, and Ayano for once had a reason to be the supportive one, in an aspect.

"…I think you are really pretty too, Ayano…" Misao replied, realizing she was right.

"…Misao, can we…umm…Get in your bed?" Ayano asked, unsure of what to do, since they were both just standing in front of each other.

"…Y…Yeah." Misao said, as they both crawled into her bed, and lay facing each other, just staring into each other's eyes, their bodies slightly parted, from each other.

"…Misao...Umm, do you mind…I mean would you hold me?" Ayano asked, wanting to feel the contact between the two, figuring that would be a good starting point.

"…Okay." Misao replied, placing her arms around Ayano and moving her body towards hers, as the two came into contact, it was like a jolt of electricity coursed through the two, their bare bodies touching was a feeling unexplainable between the two.

"M…Misao, this…this feeling, being this close, just having you touch me is amazing." Ayano said. Just the contact of her hands against her skin was enough to provide a high sense of pleasure.

"I know…I don't know what to say…or do." Misao said, unsure of what they were supposed to do next, any sort of information on love making the girls knew was not sufficient to tell them how to handle the actual scenario.

"…Misao, I love you..." Ayano said pressing her lips against hers, pressing her body further into Misao's, the contact again, causing a jolt of sensation, Misao realizing a small moan, as Ayano, moved her hands from her waist, and slowly began moving along Misao's body.

"Ayano…I…I love you too." Misao said, finally free of her embarrassment, she then took charge, by moving forward kissing Ayano again, as she too began moving her hands along Ayano's curves.

"Misao…I know you will be gentle…That is why I want to do this with only you." Ayano said, moaning slightly at Misao's touch.

"Me…Me too Ayano…I really love you…And I want no one else." Misao replied, as she kissed Ayano one more time, then finally moving her hand down, along a certain area, causing Ayano to loudly, moan, into Misao's mouth.

"…Misao…I…I…I love you so much…I…I'm ready." Ayano said. As Misao's hand was now touching a very sensitive area.

"…Ayano, I love you too." Misao said, as she finally made, her and Ayano, officially lovers, for the first time.

* * *

"Mi…Misao…That…That was the most amazing feeling…I have ever felt." Ayano said her and Misao panting, both still tightly gripping on to each other, their bodies still pressed against each other, both kissing the other, every few seconds.

"Ayano…I…I'm so glad we decided to do this…you…you are the only person I could ever imagine doing that with…I…I really love you Ayano."

"…Misao…You mean everything to me…"

"…Ayano…I…I don't even know what to say right now…Their aren't word to say how I feel." Misao said.

"I know…Misao, let's just lay here…I'm not sure what I can even say either…I just want to feel you holding me."

"…Okay…Ayano I love you…Just sleep in my arms, okay." Misao replied, staring at the girl in her arms.

"…I love you so much Misao…Good night." Ayano said, closing her eyes, as she further tucked herself into Misao. Not trying to sleep, just enjoying the contact for awhile.

"…I love you too Ayano…" Misao said, as she too did the same as Ayano. The two of them, happily falling asleep together, naked in each other's arms, the closest feeling they could possibly have to each other, and both of them the happiest they could possibly be.

* * *

___Author's Note- Wow…Just Wow, I first need to say sorry for being gone so long…Blame 3 days of working 9 hours then being sick then working 9 hours again, only to be too tired to type the day after…But I think this chapter makes up for the absence, I have no clue what happened at the end, I went into a trance and just kept typing, that was the most in depth and most descriptive I have ever been in such an intimate moment, and I don't think I could have done better. Other than that I'm really not sure what else to say, sorry again for that long wait, but I am back into my writing sense, just not the same update speed I used to have, I will try to get back to that, but please be patient in the process, thank you everyone who reads my work._


	15. In Front of Other's

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 15: In Front of Other's

* * *

"Mmm, Misao…" Ayano gently moaned, further pressing her head into Misao. Both were still peacefully slumbering after the previous night's activities. Ayano now had her body completely wrapped around her, Misao the same. Misao's head lay against Ayano's which was pressed against Misao's breasts, unaware to her.

"Morning already?" Misao asked herself, as a ray of sunlight broke through her curtain, shining directly in her eyes, waking her up. She slowly lifted her head, she instantly realized where Ayano's head was, which caused her to blush greatly, since it was still new to her, to her so close.

"Her head is, right there. Ayano, it feels kind of, weird, but strangely nice. Your skin is so smooth, Ayano, feeling you naked against me is amazing. I have never felt this close to someone before." Misao said to her, despite the fact that she was asleep; waking up to such a feeling was quite enjoyable to her.

"Ayano? Umm, we should get up soon, we have school today. As much as I hate to get up right now." Misao said, regretting the fact that they had to get up.

"Mmm, what?" Ayano said, waking up, unsure of exactly what she opened her eyes to. "Ohh!" she let out, as she removed her head from Misao's chest, blushing greatly.

"I think you moved there in your sleep." Misao shyly said.

"Umm, it, that is…" Ayano nervously said, unsure of what to say in response to the awkward sleeping arrangement she had.

"Ha-ha, you don't need to be that flustered." Misao said, enjoying Ayano's embarrassment. "Really, it was not bad. Actually, kind of nice." Misao admitted.

"I, they are soft, like pillows." Ayano replied, blushing more.

"I suppose so, even though they are kind of small." Misao said, sad at the fact she was rather flat chested, at least not as bad as Konata, or Minami.

"T-That doesn't matter, they are nice. I think you look beautiful, especially them, I-I mean, you know." Ayano replied, greatly embarrassed by what she just said.

"I, um… Thank you, but this conversation is really embarrassing." Misao said covering her chest slightly with the blanket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Ayano said, fearing she made Misao too embarrassed.

"Well I mean, we just did…that for the first time, I-I'm still kind of shy." Misao said, despite how much she assisted Ayano through her fears, something like this made her very shy, since she never really thought she was that good looking.

"Yeah, I'm still a little shy too…Especially when I woke up today, I completely forgot we fell asleep still naked and I was really embarrassed, but that feeling of waking up like that was really nice." Ayano said, also shy, to be naked like that in front of her.

"I know what you mean, when I woke up, I could feel all of you. Your skin is really smooth, it was such a good feeling having that close to me." Misao said, there was a bit of room between the two, and Misao still had the blanket covering most of her, however, under the covers they still had their legs against each other, both liked the feel of their skin against the other a lot.

"Your felt really nice, I still can't believe how nice last night was, it was so amazing just feeling that close to me, and then... Once we did, that, I can't even describe it." Ayano said, too embarrassed to actually say what they did.

"Y-yeah, I'm not sure if what we did was the right way, but it really was amazing, Ayano. I'm so happy we decided to do it." Misao said, still rather embarrassed.

"I know, it really was incredible. I'm not even sure what we did, but I'm so happy it was with you, you're the only person I would ever let touch me there." Ayano said, seriously, despite what a rather awkward subject it was.

"Me too, I only ever want you to-. I'm usually nervous when I do that, but it felt… I'm not sure how to explain it, but it felt so good you were doing that. I knew you would be gentle, and you were. It was really nice, Ayano." Misao replied, her face a dark red, as she admitted something so private.

"I felt the exact same, that feeling was so amazing. I'm really happy, we could be that close, Misao." Ayano said her cheeks also red.

"Your blush is really cute, Ayano…" Misao said, thinking the light tint of red was rather adorable.

"Yours too. You know you really are beautiful Misao, you have no reason to cover up in front of me." Ayano said, noticing Misao was still covering herself with the sheet.

"I know. But it is kind of weird. I mean, well not weird but, embarrassing. I don't look that pretty." Misao replied, feeling kind of sad.

"What are you saying? I think you are the prettiest girl ever, Misao. Why would you think you aren't pretty, I can't believe that! I love how you look, and your body is really nice looking." Ayano replied, slightly angry that Misao would think she looked bad when Ayano thought she was so beautiful.

"Do you really think that? I mean I never really thought I looked that good, and I never even had a guy ask me out or anything like that, so I always thought I wasn't that pretty." Misao replied, unsure of whether Ayano was just saying that because of how she felt about her.

"That's just wrong, Misao. I think you are amazing looking! I mean you have a really good figure, and your tan, and your body is really smooth, I think you are really sexy. I can't believe no guy would think so, they're probably just nervous. You are the cutest girl I have ever seen too, guys probably love how you look and if they don't then they're idiots because you are beautiful Misao." Ayano said, feeling bad that her girlfriend thought she wasn't pretty, she couldn't even believe no guy would say so.

"Thank you, Ayano. That was really sweet, I don't know why I think that, I know you love how I look. I guess I just thought that because no guy ever told me so. But I don't care about them, all I need to know is you think I'm pretty and that is really all that matters to me. Thank you." Misao replied, happy to hear Ayano say so much about her.

"I really do think that. You really are pretty, Misao. I really love you a lot." She said as she moved forward, kissing her passionately. "You don't have to be shy in front of me, Misao. I love you, and I think you are the most beautiful girl ever, and I love how you look." Ayano said, kissing her again, then separating slightly, saddened by the fact a sheet was separating the two.

"Thank you Ayano. Umm, sorry for covering myself like that, I actually miss that feeling of you against me." She said, removing the sheet around her, and wrapping her arms around Ayano, pulling her into her own body, they both once again felt an intense pleasure from having one another so close.

"Ayano, I love you. I'm sorry I would think something like that. Thank you for telling me that I am pretty though, that really mean a lot, and I think you too are gorgeous, you are really pretty, Ayano. I have always thought so, even before we were dating I thought you were a beautiful girl, regardless of the fact I felt so strongly for you." Misao replied, thinking she should complement Ayano in return, and she meant exactly what she said.

"Thank you so much, Misao, it makes me really happy to hear you say that." Ayano said, blushing slightly from the praise.

"It's the truth, I really do think you are good looking." Misao replied.

"Misao, I love you so much." Ayano said moving forward kissing her again, this time however she did not separate; instead they stayed together, quickly exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Both now had their hands against around the other, one on their backs, the other gently pushing each other's head forward, as so to feel the other even closer, their bodies now melded together as all parts of them were against their counterparts, and chest and lower body included.

"Mmm…Misao, this is so amazing feeling." Ayano moaned, being hugged by Misao was already enjoyable enough to her, but having her naked skin against her own, was like ecstasy to Ayano, and having her entire body against hers was an incredible enjoyable feeling.

"I know, Ayano…you really love being this close to me, don't you?" Misao asked, knowing it was true, Ayano loved, just being next to Misao.

"I do, I just love feeling you against me. It is so nice so feel you like this, you are so soft, and you feel so good Misao." Ayano said, as she further pressed herself against her, getting as close as physically possible, she wanted to feel all of her, as she released a small moan of pleasure, as she did so.

"Wow, that is just too cute, Ayano, you must love this." Misao said, as Ayano smiled, and kissed her again, her cheeks red slightly again, her eyes had a sort or twinkle to them.

"I love you so much, Misao." She said kissing her, leaning up, pushing herself against her hard, so that both of them turned slightly and Ayano was now on top of Misao, leaning her head down, kissing her again.

"Ayano, you are so into this, it is incredible. I-I can't even describe this." Misao managed to say, in-between Ayano kissing her, their tongues continuously flicking against each others, when Ayano finally separated, Misao quickly moved her head forward kissing her again, not wanting to stop. After a few minutes they separated slightly for air, however the tips of their tongues still caressed each others, as Ayano finally pulled her head back, the separated their mouths, a small strand of saliva connected them.

"Oh, wow. That was amazing, Ayano!" Misao said panting. They had never kissed that intensely before, not even the night before, and the feeling between the two was indescribable.

"Misao, I love you." Ayano said, staring at her for a few moments before leaning down to kiss her one last time before laying her head against Misao's chest.

"Ayano, you are, that was…incredible!" Misao said, hugging her tightly as she lay on top of her, neither wished to ever separate. However that was quickly broken as they were quickly shocked by a knock on Misao's door.

"Do you two ever plan on getting up? You have school you know, you should have left by now, you're going to be late!" Misao's mom yelled through the door.

"SCHOOL! I completely forgot what day it was. Oh crap, we have to get ready!" Ayano said separating herself from Misao, however not actually leaving the bed.

"Aww, I wish we could just stay here. Can't we just call in sick?" Misao asked, not wanting to get up.

"I wish we could, but you know we can't do that, did you forget we have that test today in Math?" Ayano explained, dreading that fact.

"I guess you're right, but I really don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." Misao whined.

"I know, me too, so much, but we have to get up. Come on, we will still make it if we hurry. It's a good thing we woke up like, an hour early." Ayano replied.

"Okay fine." Misao huffed, and crossing her arms.

"Come on silly." Ayano said, getting out of the bed, however forgetting the fact she was completely naked, as Misao kind of just stared at her.

"Aya-chan." Misao said, unable to remove her eyes form her body.

"Oops, I forgot that. Um, where are my clothes?" Ayano asked, looking around, blushing and trying to cover herself.

"Heh, they're right over there, and there" Misao laughed, pointing under a table, there was a shirt, and her pants and underwear were next to the bed.

"Here, you have to get dressed too." Ayano said tossing Misao's clothes to her, and quickly putting her clothes back on, a great deal of embarrassment along with it.

"Okay fine." Misao said pulling her shirt over her head, then her uniform, as she crawled out of bed.

"I can't believe we actually forgot about school. After last night, school seems to not matter." Ayano said, thinking it a little weird she actually managed to forget school entirely. But after the night and morning they just had, it's no wonder she wouldn't think about such a trivial thing.

"I know. Do we really have to go?" Misao asked again, really not wanting to leave.

"Yes, sadly, you know how much I want to stay too. But we have to go." Ayano sadly said, as she finished putting her school uniform on.

"Okay, even though I have no clue how I'm going to actually pay attention in class now." Misao replied, knowing full well she would not be able to concentrate in class.

"Yeah I know." Ayano agreed,

"Oh well lets go, I don't think the teacher would be happy if we were late." Misao replied, as she and Ayano finished getting ready.

"Okay, but one thing first." Ayano said before she quickly kissed Misao. "I wanted one more before we left." She said as they opened the door, and walked out into the main room of the house, however they did not let go of each other's hands.

"…We're going now, mom, see you later!" Misao said as they walked out the front door,

"'Bye, girls." Her mom replied watching them go, thinking it was rather cute they were still holding hands.

"…Want to lie against me?" Misao asked, as they boarded the train, regardless of the fact that it was a short ride, she knew Ayano would enjoy that.

"Thank you." Ayano said, doing just that, now wrapping both arms around Misao's, with her head against her shoulder.

"You are so cute, Ayano." Misao said looking down at her, happily holding on to her, as she closed her eyes.

"You're so sweet, Misao. Thank you." Ayano said, happy to hear Misao always compliment her.

"If you want you can rest, even though it is a short ride." Misao suggested.

"Okay, I probably would have fallen asleep anyways." Ayano said, already drifting off, feeling Misao against her, always relaxed her.

"I will be sure to wake you when we get close, just enjoy a short nap." Misao replied.

"Thank you, Misao." Ayano said, nearly falling asleep instantly.

"She is so cute, this morning was so amazing, so was last night, I can't believe how incredible it was. I never knew it would be that good, just having her so close to me was amazing, I'm so happy I have you, Ayano." Misao said to her, as she slept against her, Misao gently ran her hands along her hair as she watched her sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, cutie, we're going to be there soon." Misao said, gently shaking her slightly.

"Mmm, okay." Ayano said through her sleep.

"We should be there in about 1 minute." Misao said.

"That was a nice nap...Even though it was only like 10 minutes." Ayano said.

"Were you comfortable?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, it was actually really nice, I could faintly hear your heart beat, and it really relaxed me." Ayano replied.

"Oh, that must be why you drifted off so soon." Misao replied.

"Yeah, that is one of the reasons, why I like being so close to you when I sleep, I like that I can hear your heartbeat, it reminds me that I have you right there, and I can feel your heart." Ayano admitted.

"Yeah, I like that too." Misao replied, as the train screeched to a halt.

"I guess it is time to get off." Ayano said as they stood up, grabbing their things, however she did not let go of Misao's arm.

"Um, Ayano, we're getting close to the school." Misao said, unsure of if she was going to remove herself or not, however she really didn't want her too, regardless of the fact people would see.

"I-I don't want to, do I have to?" Ayano asked, greatly not wanting to separate herself.

"I don't want you to either. In fact; if you want you can lay your head back against my shoulder." Misao said, wanting her to lie like she was on the train.

"Okay, I would really like that." Ayano replied, as she gently rested her head against Misao, who then lay her head against Ayano's, both gently tilting their heads, so they could feel each other's, forehead against each other, it was time like this they were happy they were practically the same height, Misao had just a few inches on Ayano.

"I love you, Misao, I don't care if our schoolmates know anymore, and I want to have you near me." Ayano said, happily as they walked through the school gates, neither one even thinking about separating, both just greatly enjoying the contact.

"I love you too, Ayano." Misao replied, as they quickly received some glances.

"Is that Minegishi, and Kusakabe why are they like that?" Some girl said to her group as they saw them enter.

"I don't know. They always did seem like they were good friends, maybe they are…like that." The other responded.

"Eww, that's gross." Another replied.

"IS that Minegishi-san? I thought she had a boyfriend." A boy in her class asked his friend.

"Yeah, didn't you tell me she had another boyfriend?" Another asked turning to a certain kid.

"She she's some kind of lesbian, huh? What a freak." A punk kid replied.

"What are they doing together? Are they going out or something?" another group of people said looking over.

"What the two of them? Minegishi-san is a lesbian, that is so wrong." A girl commented.

"Ayano, I think we should let go." Misao sadly said, hearing the comments people were making.

"No. No Misao." Ayano said, shakily, Misao looked at her, and noticed a few tears going down her face.

"Ayano, sweetie, please don't cry." Misao said, greatly saddened to see her like that.

"Misao, this is just the way people are…Stupid people, who can't understand it…They... They are so mean." Ayano said, last time she heard it, it made her angry, this time all she could do was cry, when she heard such comments, just from loving Misao.

"Ayano, don't listen to them, what we are doing is not wrong. We love each other, that is what matters." Misao said, wiping Ayano's eyes, with her hand.

"Misao, let's just get to class, I don't want to hear them anymore." Ayano said her voice now very sad.

"Ayano, it will be okay, I'm here. They don't matter, okay?" Misao said, trying to make Ayano just think about it.

"Your right, they are just stupid. You are all that matters, Misao." Ayano said, stopping just staring at her.

"Ayano, no matter what they say, I will be with you. Those idiots don't matter, our friends will support us, you know that, and my mom does too, so no-one else really matters. I don't care what they think, I love you regardless."

"Um, can I kiss you?" Ayano asked, wanting to do that, even though they were in front of people.

"Of course you can, Ayano." Misao said, leaning forward, pressing her lips against Ayano's, however they quickly separated, they didn't want to make a scene, Ayano just wanted to kiss her really quick.

"Did they just kiss, that is so gross." A girl commented.

"Eww, they really are lesbian." Another said.

"So she broke up with her boyfriend to date a girl. That is messed up." A kid said.

"They need to shut up." Misao said angrily.

"Misao, it's fine, we knew it would be like this."

"They should date guys, not each other, that's not what God wants." An overly religious kid said.

"Girls aren't allowed to get married, are they stupid?"

"What a bunch of tramps, doing something so immoral." Another commented, which pushed Misao beyond her nerves.

"Do you guys have a problem? Does this offend you?" Misao yelled, her fist clenched, she could take people saying it was gross, and that they did not understand it, but saying Ayano was a tramp pushed her past the level she could take.

"Yes as a matter of fact it does, you two whores, need to leave, dating a girl is wrong." Some kid said walking out.

"You are not allowed to call her that! There is nothing wrong with us. I love Ayano and she loves me, there is not a problem with that." Misao yelled.

"Misao lets just go." Ayano said tightly gripping her.

"I guess its fine for sluts, just sleep around with anyone." He said walking closer, which was clearly a poorly thought out move.

"SHUT UP!" Misao yelled before punching him directly in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Never call her that! Ayano is the sweetest girl in the world, how dare you call her that." Misao angrily said, her fist clenched tightly.

"Whatever, like I care what a couple whores do." He said getting up, slowly, and walking off.

"Does anyone else have anything to add? I'm dating Ayano, and I have been for a while, we don't care who knows it, I love her more than anything, and she loves me just as much. So I ask again is there something wrong with that?" Misao yelled, tears rolling down her face. However not a single person protested, instead, to both girls confusion, people actually started clapping for them.

"W-What?!" Ayano asked in confusion.

"Why?" Misao asked, as the rest of the people began applauding them.

"I think it is amazing what you two are doing, I think there is nothing wrong with it at all, it is really romantic actually, that you two have the courage to be together, especially when there are people like that punk kid." A girl said to them.

"Yeah, you guys should not get that kind of thing, it is a great thing you are together." another commented.

"Don't let people like that, tell you that you are wrong, love never is." A person said.

"Yeah, congratulations you guys." Someone said.

"Misao…I think people know now." Ayano jokingly said, happily.

"Yeah…Ayano, I really love you, and despite what some said, there are people who are okay with it…But this shows me, that the world is a really rude place, and it is going to be hard for us, but I love you, that is what matters, and if I have you, I can take on anything." Misao replied, happily.

"Yeah…Lets go to class Misao." Ayano said as they gripped each other's hand and walked off to class, they even made it most of the way with little other encounters, however there was still many rude comments now flooding the halls.

"Excuse me." A girl said running up to them.

"Yes? What is it?" Ayano asked.

"Um, you probably don't know me, but I know all about you guys, I was outside and I heard everything." She said.

"Oh…you're a first year right?" Ayano asked, based off her uniform she was a few years younger than them, usually it was a big deal for someone of a lower class to approach a senpai so directly, but they didn't really mind.

"Yes. Um,its true right? You two are really dating?" She asked

"Yes, we really love each other, and have been dating for awhile, why?" Misao replied.

"Well, the truth is, I-I think I love my friend… She is a girl too." The freshman explained.

"I see… How long have you thought that?" Ayano asked, her, now wanting to help in whatever way she could.

"Um, for awhile. I mean we have been friend a long time, but lately all I find myself doing is staring at her, and I really want to kiss her, but… you guys are dating too…So it is okay for me to feel like this." She said, wondering why she would reveal such a thing to someone.

"It is perfectly okay, never think that love is wrong, it is the best thing in the world, and if you love your friend you have to tell her…After all she might like you just as much…As it turns out, Ayano liked me for a long time and I never realized it, I hurt her feelings so much, because I never realized how she felt, you should not let that happen to you, you should tell her exactly how you feel, trust me." Misao replied, telling her just what happened with Ayano and her, not wanting the young girl to go on for years without, knowing how her friend felt, just like Ayano did.

"Thank you very much, Senpais. You guys have been so helpful, I'll do just that." The girls replied, bowing then running off.

"Misao…" Ayano said looking up at Misao, a single tear in her eye.

"I know Ayano, that little girl was just like you, and I hope she gets her love."

"You are so nice Misao." Ayano said, amazed that Misao would say such things to a stranger; she had probably just changed that girl's life with her words.

"Thank you, Ayano. Now let's get to class." Misao said, before kissing Ayano one more time before class started.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Author's notes- …No response, I was in the zone this chapter, that beginning was dangerously getting close to an M rating multiple times, but I really didn't mean for that. I'm sorry for the long disappearance, but as I keep saying I'm hoping to get back to my usual speed, however with college starting the 10th I don't think that's likely, but I hope to keep you guys full with your wonderful yuri goodness, that I know we all love. Anyways, I apologies again for the absence, I hope this makes up for it, please review like always and help me through this time, thanks everyone who still reads my work, you guys are what gets me through my days, especially those horrid 11 hour work shifts. Anyways, keep reading and expect the next relatively soon._**

**_Also, thank my new Beta Mikeru-D for catching all those errors I make. Stupid spell check, it always assumes you mean the wrong thing, and then makes your story look bad :[ rambling aside, I'll update soon, whenever that is._**

**_Also Happy New Year everyone who reads this._**


	16. Family Name

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's Story

Chapter 16: Family Name

* * *

Finally school had ended, and the girls could finally leave, even after the previous applause from the small group of people, there was still a lot of negative talk floating around, you would think the school was populated by love bashing people, all against same sex couples, however for the most part the student body, seemed to support the happy couple.

"Whew!" Misao explained sighing heavily as the bell rang, and the majority of the class sprinted out, except the few people lagging behind, mostly due to the fact they weren't paying attention, were asleep, or they were just too apathetic to be in a hurry.

"Ready to go, Misao?" Ayano asked, walking over to her desk.

"Yeah, it's about time class ended, but I'm not going to be able to hang out today." Misao sadly replied. They grabbed their bags and began walking down the hall, gripping each other's hand.

"But-, but why not?" Ayano asked sadly, dreading that she could not be with her, even though she had spent the night at Misao's house the past 4 days in a row, barely returning to her own home.

"My mom said I have to do some work around the house today and stuff like that. I'm sorry." Misao explained.

"Okay. You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault, and I know if it was your choice you would always pick me. But I suppose it's okay, I haven't really been home in a few days, so I guess its fine." Ayano replied, understanding why she couldn't be with her, although not wanting it all the same.

"Yeah, I guess we can go a day apart. I know how much you are going to miss it, but now that we came out at school we can be together here, and tomorrow I will get to see you." Misao replied, knowing how sad Ayano would be.

"I still don't want to be without you…"

"You really are adorable, Ayano. But we haven't been apart for 4 days, I feel the same, I really don't want to go home without you, but we have to."

"I know, but tomorrow I'm sleeping over again, okay?" Ayano said determined.

"Of course, but how come you never have me over there anymore?" Misao asked, wondering why it was that, over the past few weeks, Ayano almost always went to Misao's. Misao had only been over to Ayano's a few times...

"Well, your mom is okay with us, and she knows." Ayano replied, as they reached the point they had to separate, stopping after they were out of the way.

"But we have to tell your parents some time. Do you think they won't be okay with it?" Misao asked, she thought her parents would not mind at all, especially her dad. Since she had always been one of those daddy's girl types, she knew he would be okay with it.

"I don't know. Daddy, might be… But my mom, I'm not so sure." Ayano explained, suddenly the reason Misao had not come over made itself clear.

"Why wouldn't she be? She always seemed nice, and often calls me her second daughter." Misao replied, confused.

"That's just it, she thinks of you as her second daughter, and she has always had this mind set of me getting married, and having grandkids for her. She thinks our name is really important, and I'm not sure what she will think when I tell her I don't want to be with a guy for you."

"Yeah, she did say that. But do you think she would really be against it, I mean won't she just want what makes you happy?" Misao asked, thinking all parents would react like her mom, or Ayano's dad.

"I don't know, that's why I'm scared. I don't want her mad at you or saying I can't hang out with you. I'd rather not tell her." Ayano replied.

"…Yeah, I wouldn't want that either…but I still think we should tell them, I mean at least your dad, you mom we should wait till we know how she will react, I don't want to be separated in any way from you, especially by one of our parents." Misao replied.

"I guess I can tell my dad, I'm sure he'll be happy." Ayano replied.

"Yeah…" Misao agreed, however ending there, unsure of what else to say, since they would be leaving soon.

"Um, so I guess, we go home. But I really want to stay with you." Ayano said, after a short pause, with no talking.

"I know, me too. I don't want to walk away from you."

"Can I ride the train home with you at least? I want to lay against you for a little bit, before I have to go home." Ayano asked adorably as the train heading in her house's direction arrived. Misao's would be a few minutes later.

"But that would be like, 10 minutes out of the way!"

"I know, but I won't be able to sleep with you tonight, so I want to just for a little bit. Is that okay?" Ayano asked, she really didn't want to be separated from Misao.

"Its fine with me, I want you to. But I don't want you to be late, or for you to have to walk home alone."

"It's okay, I just want to be with you a little longer. The walk home is only going to be like, 10 more minutes, and they won't mind if I'm late." Ayano replied.

"Well, okay then, if you really want too." Misao replied, as the train that was bound for her house arrived.

"Thank you, Misao." Ayano said, gripping her arm, as they sat down on the train.

"Here, lay your head down. We had a rough day, so I get why you'd want to do this." Misao said, as she put her hand on Ayano's head and gently lowered it, so it was against her. Ayano moved closer so she could be completely against her, her arms wrapped around Misao's, and her head lying against her shoulder.

"After everything we heard from those people today, I just want to be with you." Ayano said, glad she could be with her for this short time.

"There aren't many people on today." Misao thought out loud, obviously thinking of something. "Hey, Ayano, why don't you sit in my lap?" Misao asked.

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Well. the seats are kind of long, and we are right against this wall, so I was thinking you could just put your back against here and sit in my lap. That way I could hold you the way you like." Misao suggested. Currently they were sitting, in the back of the train. Misao was in the corner, there was a wall separating the cars to her left with Ayano on her right.

"Oh, that does sound nice." Ayano said, thinking it was a good idea, although slightly embarrassing.

"Here, come on." Misao said, patting her lap, jokingly.

"Okay." Ayano, agreed, climbing on too Misao's lap, pressing her back against the wall, to Misao's left, Misao, then put her arms around Ayano, and they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Now I can actually see you. Comfortable?" Misao said, as she got adjusted.

"Yeah, I like this. I can see actually look at you, and you know I love you holding me." Ayano said, looking back at Misao. She wrapped her arms around her in return, and quickly moving forward to kiss her. "Not to mention, I can kiss you." she happily said afterwards.

"Definitely a plus!" Misao replied, leaning forward kissing her again.

"Misao, I'm happy we did what we did today. But those people, I never knew it would have been that bad." Ayano said, turning serious. The things they heard at school greatly saddened her, the reason why she wanted just a small moment with her.

"I know, some things they said were just horrible, especially that one kid... I'm not going to let anyone talk to you like that though." Misao replied. Hearing such comment against Ayano truly drove her over the edge. She cared about Ayano sincerely, and to hear anyone call her a tramp or anything like that was beyond unacceptable to her. She wouldn't let something like that happen again.

"Thank you so much for what you did, it really showed me how much you care." Ayano said, she hadn't really had a time she could thank her for that.

"It made me mad. I'm not going to let anyone say something like that about you. Those people are so ignorant, I hate it! Why do they care about it? It's none of their business, and they have no right to say anything!" Misao angrily said.

"I know, I couldn't stand hearing that stuff. It made me realize how hard it is going to be, since Japan still isn't really all that accepting of us. But I don't care as long as I have you. But, some people were nice. I mean after what you said they clapped, that just amazed me, so I guess it's not all bad."

"That's true. I think it was because they actually realise we mean it. Someone said they couldn't believe we would have the courage to do that, so maybe that's why they clapped."

"Yeah, I guess some people just thought we weren't serious, but when they saw that, they knew. Hopefully other people will be as accepting as them. But for now, I don't want to talk about them, I just want to be with you, okay?" Ayano asked, tired of talking about the people from her school.

"Okay, I definitely know why you want to do this, let's just sit together for a little bit." Misao replied, Ayano responding with just a nod, as she gently laid her head, against Misao's shoulder.

After around 5 more minutes, of sitting relaxed in silence the train finally screeched to a halt, sadly meaning the end of the girl's time together.

"I-I got to go, Ayano." Misao depressively said, however Ayano did not remove herself from her.

"I don't want you to go." Ayano said, rather childishly but cutely. She had grown rather accustomed to not leaving Misao's side the past week and didn't want to change that.

"Ayano, you are way too cute. And it makes me sad I have to say it, but I really got to get home, my mom wants me for something. I'm really sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry that I'm being so selfish." Ayano said, as she rose to her feet, sadly separating herself from Misao. "It's just hard since we haven't been apart for days." Ayano said hugging her one more time.

"I know, I really hate we have to separate too. I'm sorry Ayano."Misao sadly said, as they finally separated, if she did not leave soon the train would leave.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Ayano said as Misao quickly ran out the doors shutting only moments later, Ayano decided she would just ride the train in the quick loop, and take her own back home, almost a 40 minute trip out of her way. A trip she thought was worth the price, to spend those last 10 minutes with her.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm home." Ayano said, walking into her home, her adventure took her nearly an hour extra time to get home.

"Where have you been? It doesn't normally take you that long." her father asked, walking out of their living room.

"Oh, I missed my stop so I had to ride the train in a loop." she said, which in a way, was the truth.

"Oh, well you could have called me, I was worried." he responded, he was worried from not hearing from her for so long.

"Sorry, Dad. And I'm sorry that I haven't been home much this week."

"Yeah, you sure have been over to Misao's a lot. I'm fine with it, since you two have been friends so long and both have school. But you still need to come home every once in a while!" he joked.

"I know I'm sorry." Ayano replied, not having a reason, or an excuse to use.

"It's okay, but you sure have been hanging out with her a lot. More than usual." he responded, wondering why she had hung out with her practically twice as long over the last month.

"I, well…" Ayano stuttered, unsure of what to say on the matter.

"Honey, can I talk to you about something?" he suddenly asked, throwing Ayano off-guard.

"Eh? Sure, about what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Perhaps we should go to your room." he suggested, since Ayano's mom was in the room next to them,

"Alright." Ayano agreed, as they walked to her room. He shut the door behind them. Her room showed more of Misao than it used too, there were a few pictures of them up that weren't there before they were going-out.

"Ayano. About Misao, I think I know what's going on." he said, getting to the core of what he wanted to ask quickly.

"W-What do you mean?" Ayano replied, not wanting to touch the subject, still afraid of how he may respond.

"Ayano, tell me, how do you feel about her? I know it's more than a friendship, so don't lie, please." he asked, sternly, she wasn't sure if he was happy or angry.

"I-I really like her, and, we…" she began however stopped, not wanting to say more.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her. He was very good at understanding his daughter, and had begun suspecting it for a while.

"Y-yes we are. I love her, Daddy. I really love Misao a lot." Ayano said, hugging her dad, a few tears coming down, because she was scared of his response.

"I thought as much." he smiled lightly. "Ayano, you don't need to cry." he said hugging her back.

"But, but don't you hate me now? I-I know you and mom always talk about having grand-kids, and I'm dating a girl. Aren't you mad?" she asked, thinking for some reason, her dad would hate her for that.

"No, baby. I just want you to be happy, and I know Misao makes you happy. I have had a suspicion ever since that party you guys went to, when you came home crying, and the next day after Misao came over you were so happy. That's when it happened wasn't it?" he asked, gently rubbing her hair, which he knew always calmed her.

"Y-yeah, I-. At first, I didn't think she liked me and I practically spelt out that I loved her and she didn't get it. That's why I came home like that, but she ran after me and told me she felt the same, she just didn't understand. And we have been dating since then… I really am in love with her, Dad." Ayano explained, her words were broke up with her crying, which was slowing down, as she regained her composure.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. I always thought you liked her. You may not realize it but you gave away a lot of hints about it, especially this past year, and I'm pretty perceptive you know, especially with things concerning my daughter: I could tell how you felt about her." He always cared for his daughter and knew when something was wrong, so there was no way she could hide something like that from him "You didn't have to be afraid to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I knew you wouldn't be angry, I was just scared. I'm sorry I hadn't told you." Ayano replied, glad her dad accepted her.

"I understand. Of course you would be scared, given your circumstances: you guys being together is frowned upon by a lot of people. But there is a lot of good people who are okay with it, the Shinto religion as well as Buddhism are okay with it, but I can definitely understand why you would worry about telling me. But you don't have to worry, Ayano, I will always care for you."

"I know, thank you. We have already seen how people can be, and I know it isn't going to be easy for us, but I want to be with her." Ayano replied, she knew full well how people could act, after the day she had at school.

"That's good. I can tell you two really do care for one another. Misao is lucky she has someone so loving... She treats you good, right?"

"Of course! She is the most caring person in the world and does everything just to make me happy. She really is sweet." Ayano replied, happy the she could tell things about her relationship to her dad.

"That's good, I figured Misao would treat you right, she was always a nice girl. I'm glad you are with someone like her. I know Misao cares for you, a whole lot more than someone who is just interested in you because of your looks." He said, sounding like a defensive father often would for his daughter.

"She really does. I'm really happy I can talk to you about this, Dad."

"Anytime you want to talk, I'm open to listen."

"Wh-what about Mom?" Ayano asked, unsure of how her mom may take the news.

"Well… I really don't know, that's why I wanted to talk to you in here. Your mom, well, I don't think she will be against it, she never really did see the merits of that kind of lifestyle. And she'll be a bit upset at the fact she might not have grandchildren," That was what Ayano had worried about. "But I'll talk to her. I know her main concern is your happiness, so I will be sure to make her see that this is what you want, and it makes you happy."

"I'm really scared she'll try to take me away from Misao. That's why I didn't want to tell you guys, I don't ever want to be separated from her." Ayano said that was her main concern of telling her parents: not them hating her or even, in the worst-case scenario, kicking her out; but if they would not let her be with Misao.

"I can really tell how much you care for her, you must love her a lot. But don't worry, I won't let anything like that happen. I'll support you guys with everything I have, and I won't let anyone break you guys up."

"Thanks, Daddy." Ayano happily replied, her fears completely gone. She was greatly happy her father had confronted her about it. If not, she would never have told him, and she would not know how much he supported her.

"I'm really happy for you, Ayano. You deserve to have someone like Misao, and I'm glad you're with her." he said, standing up. He had said all he wanted to and didn't want to bother her anymore. "You never have to be scared to tell me anything, Ayano, I will always support you. And don't worry about your mom, I'll handle that for you."

"I'm so happy, I should have known he would have supported me. All I want is to be with her. Maybe we really will be able to. I hope Dad will be able to make mom understand." Ayano said to herself, hoping it would be true.

"Do you see?" her dad asked stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"SO, Ayano really is in love with Misao, huh?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, and you should be happy for that. Ayano cares for Misao so much, and I'm sure you realize that now."

"Yeah, Ayano and Misao really are dating. I've never really understood or liked the whole same-sex thing, but Misao makes her happy, and that is what matters."

"She really is happy, and you should know that Misao really is the only person who will matter that much to her. They have always been the best friends, and I'm sure you too have noticed that Ayano's had feelings for her for a long time, even when she was young she used to say she liked her friend Misao the most. They really are meant for each other."

"I think you're right… Misao means a lot to her, and she has always been close to the family. As I said, I might not like it, but I'll live with it, since it's what Ayano really wants."

"I'm not sure if you heard, but she was really scared that you would separate her from Misao, that's what she was most worried about. That alone should tell you how much she cares for her."

"Yeah, I heard that. She really does love her a lot, that much I'm sure of, and all I want is her to be happy, and I think she found what makes her happy, so all I can do is support her, even if I'm not really a fan of what she chose."

"Thank you for supporting her, she will be happy to hear that you still care for her, too."

"She has nothing to fear, I'm not going to persecute her just for having feelings for Misao, what kind of mother would that make me? She shouldn't be afraid that I would do something just because of that." She said, walking off, unsure what feeling she had. She didn't like the fact her daughter was a lesbian, but she could definitely tell that Ayano was happy, and that she truly cared for Misao; someone she had always viewed as a second daughter. And the fact her daughter was happy made her more than willing to accept her.

* * *

Late at night, at around 12:20 when everyone was already asleep, Ayano stirred, unable to get a good rest. Every time she did manage to fall asleep, she would wake up nearly 15 minutes later. Clearly something was preventing her from a peaceful sleep.

"I can't fall asleep...I can't hear your heart beat, Misao." Ayano said to herself, missing that gently relaxing sound of Misao's heart, that let her know she was with her.

"I'm so pathetic, I can't even handle being away from her one day. But I miss her already. I wonder if she's up." Ayano pulled out her phone.

**Misao. Are you up? I can't sleep.** Ayano sent, hoping Misao could at least talk to her for a little bit, maybe that would let her sleep.

A few moments later she received her reply, **Yeah, I'm up. What's wrong sweetie?** Ayano was glad Misao was usually up later than her.

**I miss you. I can't fall asleep without you.** she rather embarrassedly typed, hitting the send button. It was sad, since she knew it was true. She felt kind of pathetic, since just one day away from her meant such a big deal to her now.

After about a minute she got a reply back.** Aya-chan, you are just way too adorable, you know that? But I know what you mean, I really miss you too. I'm actually having trouble falling asleep too.** Reading it, actually made Ayano really happy, because of both the compliment, and the fact that Misao missed her too.

After a few moments of thought Ayano sent her reply.** I miss having your arms around me. And I miss hearing your heartbeat, they help me feel safe. I wish you were here.**

**Yeah, I can only fall asleep if I'm holding a pillow now. I wish you were here too, I miss the feeling of you pressed against me and I like the feeling of your breathing against me.** It really feels different without you here.

**I really miss you a lot, Misao. It's kind of sad how I can barely handle just being away from you a day. But I really want to be with you right now.** Ayano just held her phone, waiting for the vibration to signal a response. If she didn't get one within one minute, she would go and check to make sure she sent it, she did this every time she sent a message.

**I really do too. Want to just talk for awhile? I don't think either of us will get much sleep anyways.** Misao suggested, knowing that neither would be able to sleep well.

**Yeah. I talked to my dad today. He was really supportive, and he said he was happy. You were right, I should have known he would support me. My dad always has cared for me a lot.**

**That's good. My mom was talking to me about us again today too. She really seems to like the fact I'm dating you. She said every time she sees you all you're doing is looking at me, like nothing else matters. It really is sweet, Ayano**.

**I didn't know I did that, I guess I just like looking at you a lot!**

**Ha-ha! You are so cute without trying to be!**

They carried on their text conversation for a long time, if there was ever a break of more than 5 minutes in their talk, whether they had nothing to say, or unsure of how to respond, the other would send a massage asking if they were still up, and they would just carry on again from there, they finally stopped once they looked at the clock and noticed it was already 3:30. They had talked for almost 3 whole hours, they decided to stop, and both sent each other a message saying: **`Goodnight, I love you! See you tomorrow!`** and they were finally able to get, the rest of, a good night's sleep.

* * *

**___Authors Note- Here we go! I'm getting back to my normal speed! I only took about 4 days this time, however college starts in just 5 so I'm probably going to be slowed down by that... But I promise you, I will never be like the people who start a story and don't update it for weeks: I will do all I can to give you guys your fill of yuri delights! …Sound like a candy… Anyways, leave those reviews I love and I will try to make at least one more before college kicks in and takes me from you guys._**


	17. How Old Are You?

Two Hearts Revealed: Misao and Ayano's story

Chapter 17: How Old Are You?

* * *

-Date: November 2nd

"Heya, Misao, you know what's coming-up in a few days, right?" Ayano asked hopefully over the phone. They were having another of their late night phone calls, that would normally last until morning. They would do this if they weren't together at night, which had been every day recently. Only a week had passed and they still constantly wanted to be near the other. Ayano even found herself staying up even longer after hanging-up, just staring at Misao's picture.

"Of course I do, do you really think I wouldn't know?" Misao replied, smiling

"Well I was just checking to make sure you remembered."

"I could never forget it; it's one of the most important days to me."

"Aww, you're so sweet Misao." Ayano replied, incredibly happy that the day was important to Misao too.

"Wait 'till you see your present!" Misao replied, containing her inner feelings.

"I can't wait! I know it will be good, Misao. I don't want to have a party or anything silly like that, I just want to spend the day with you, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I'd wanted that anyways."

"Well then, I look forward to it! And tomorrow is Friday too, so you can come home with me after school and spend the night, right?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I can't. But I promise I'll be over in the morning and I will spend the 4th all day with you. I'm really sorry, Ayano."

"Its fine. I miss you a lot, but I can go another day, as long as you will be with me the 4th"

"Ayano, I promise I will. Do you really think I would let you spend your birthday alone?"

"I know you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, I will come over in the morning, right when I wake up. I promise!"

"Okay- Wait! Sorry, Misao, I gotta go. I think my mom heard me, and she would flip if she knew I was still up."

"Okay night! I-" -click- "…love you…she hung up. Did she forget?" Misao sadly said, looking at her phone that blinked 'Ayano. Call ended. 1:47:59'. They had been on the phone for over an hour and a half.

A few seconds later, Misao's phone vibrated showing a message.

"I'm so, so sorry! I love you too, Misao, good night!"

"Heh, she really is adorable, huh?" Misao thought out loud, clicking away at her phone.

"It's okay. Night, I love you too. See you tomorrow!"

"But how could I lie to her like I did? I feel horrible about it: I still don't have her present, and because of that I can't be with her tomorrow. I have to go get it tomorrow." Misao said to herself, dreading the fact she still didn't have the money to get her, what she wanted to get her.

"Would you forgive me if I don't get it in time? I hope you would." Misao thought, a few tears escaped her. She really felt bad that she hadn't got her girlfriend a birthday present yet, and she still might not be able to get one.

"I have to get it, I'll do anything for it! I want to make you happy, Ayano."

* * *

"Heya, Misao." Ayano got up from her chair, walking towards Misao as she entered the class. They had not been able to walk to school together since Misao awoke late that morning and missed Ayano at their usual meeting spot.

"Sorry I wasn't able to walk in with you." Misao apologised.

"It's okay; you did send me a text saying you wouldn't make it."

"Yeah, I overslept a bit. I couldn't really fall asleep last night."

"Oh, why not? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No. I just... had something on my mind."

"_Is_ everything alright?" Ayano asked, worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing like that. Don't worry, Aya-chan." Misao said, nonchalant. Once again she had to lie. She had really been online for a few hours, checking the details of her gift. The store had just finished preparing it, so she could collect it that day. Her gnawing guilt from lying to Ayano also made it hard for her to get a decent sleep.

"As long as you're sure you're okay. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Hey, Minegishi, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Kagami asked them, after they finally returned to their seats.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remembered." She replied

"Well, last year Misao wouldn't stop reminding me, since she wanted to make sure I was at that party, but she's barely mentioned it this year."

"Yeah, this time I just want to spend it alone with her." Misao replied, a small red blush showing up.

"Aww, that's actually really cute." Kagami replied.

"Yeah, and she's told me she has a really good gift for me, and we're going on a date, and it'll just be us together. I can't wait!" Ayano happily replied, sounding as though this was to be one of her happiest moments in life, just spending the whole day with her girlfriend on her birthday.

"Yeah, her present...." Misao sadly agreed.

"Well that does sound really, nice…If only Konata's and my birthday wasn't so far away." Kagami replied.

"But what is it you need to do later, Misao?" Ayano asked her, remembering she said she was busy.

"I-, uh, my mom wanted me to do something. She said I need to clean the house for her." Misao stammered slightly, her reason only half true.

"Oh, okay then. Do you think you might be able to come over later at night? I miss you a lot, and we haven't slept together in days." Ayano asked. She had been feeling lonely sleeping by herself the past 4 days.

"Yeah, I should be able to. I miss it a lot too." Misao replied.

"Sleeping together, eh? Already that far?" Kagami replied, images forming in the back of her mind. "Oh, gods, why would I say something like that just to embarrass them! I'm turning into Konata, she is changing me!"

"What? We, we just like to cuddle." Ayano relied, blushing greatly, not wanting to reveal too much. However, her deep red blush told Kagami everything.

"Y-yeah, that's all." Misao replied, both greatly flustered.

"Ha-ha! You guys are blushing so much! Don't worry about it, I was only joking." Kagami chuckled at seeing them so shy: acting, as Konata would describe it, moe.

"All right, everyone in their seats!" There teacher said walking in.

"Yes, Sensei!" The kids replied, sitting down in their respective seats.

* * *

"How do you think you did on that test, Misao?" Ayano asked walking up to Misao, whose head was planted on her desk.

"Poor, at best. I forgot we had that test today." Misao sadly replied.

"But I reminded you last night."

"I know, I just forgot when I got here, I'm just no good at this weird math." Misao whined.

"I'm sorry, I should have helped you study better." Ayano apologized, finding the fault in herself.

"Don't apologize, Ayano, it's my bad. I should have studied all those times you told me too." She replied, rubbing her head.

"Ah! I should have known you wouldn't." Ayano replied, acting angry, turning away from her.

"Sorry, Ayano." Misao said sadly, thinking she was actually mad

"Heh, I'm not mad at you silly, I knew you would do that," She said, turning back around hugging her. "But really, Misao, I want you to go to college with me so we can be together longer. Don't you want that?" she asked, still holding on to her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I promise I'll study more. I really do want to go to college with you." Misao replied.

"I know. I'll help."

"Yeah, I will definitely make it in with you."

"I really believe you can." They just stood there for a small bit of time, just holding each other.

"Ayano? I actually have to get going soon, but we can walk to the train together." Misao said, noticing the were still just outside the classroom.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you have to do something. Sorry." Ayano said, reluctantly letting go of Misao.

"Its okay, I really don't want to go either, but I have to." Misao replied. "You can still hold my hand though." She said, knowing she would like to at least to that.

"Alright!" Ayano clutched her hand happily, as they walked away from their school, towards the station.

"Do you mind if I lean against you?" Ayano asked, as she got closer to Misao, putting her head against Misao's shoulder.

"Not at all." Misao replied.

"…Misao, do you think I'm too clingy?" Ayano asked, seriously.

"What do you mean?" she replied, confused.

"I mean, do you get annoyed that I always try to lie against you? And ask you to hold me? Does it annoy you?" she asked, worried that she might bother her.

"No, not at all. Why would you think that, Ayano? I love being near you, and I really like it when you are against me, and just holding you is a really good feeling. I like it a lot, why would it annoy me Ayano? Nothing you do could bother me." Misao responded seriously, stopping where she was standing and, turning around to face Ayano.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought that. I'm really glad Misao."

"Its okay Ayano, but you shouldn't think that holding you annoys me, I love it. I really enjoy having you close to me." Misao said, moving her head forward, pressing her lips into Ayano's. "I love you Ayano, everything about you."

"Thank you!" Ayano happily said, wrapping her arms, around Misao's arm, and she leaned against her again, as they continued walking.

"The train station..." Ayano reluctantly said. Misao's train pulled up just as they reached the platform.

"Sorry, Ayano, I gotta go." Misao said. Ayano let go of her without argument, and kissed her one more time before she boarded the train.

"_Even if she says she is okay with it, and likes it, am I still too clingy." Ayano thought. "I'm sorry, I just want to be with you all the time, and I always want to hold you and sleep with you. But she likes it, so maybe it's okay. I just want to be with you, Misao. You're all I want." She_ watched Misao's train slip quickly away as she boarded her own.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Misao said, opening the door.

"Oh, hey Misao. You're home earlier than I thought you'd be." her mom called from the other room.

"I need to get that work done. Mom, I really need that advance on my allowance."

"Well, you have a lot of housework; you just got paid a few days ago."

"I know, I'm getting to it now."

4 hours later-

"Mom... I'm done…" Misao moaned wearily, finally finished with her work.

"Jeez, you really did it all... That was all your work for next week... Why would you do all of it today?"

"I need the money today."

"Yeah, but why? I've never seen you so motivated."

"I want to buy Ayano a good birthday present, and her birthday's tomorrow." Misao explained.

"That's what it was? Why didn't you just tell me? I would have given you it without you having to do all that."

"Well, I wanted to work for it, so I know it's actually my money I'm using to buy it for her."

"That's so sweet, Misao. Well let me at least take you out where you need to go. It's getting late, and I don't want you walking out with that much money."

"Okay, thanks, Mom."

"What are you getting her?"

"It's a gold necklace and locket. I asked for a custom-made one a couple weeks ago." Misao explained.

"Oh, that really is sweet of you. Now I know why you need so much, but you've really worked your butt off this week."

"I just wanted to make sure I could get her something to show her how much I love her."

"You really care about her, don't you? I can tell you really do love her a lot. I'm glad, Misao, happy that you have someone who means so much to you, and I know Ayano would have done the same for you."

"Yeah, actually she did, she actually got me a really nice gift." Misao replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember she got you that ring. That probably cost her a lot too, and you guys were just barely going out."

"Yeah, she was pretty nervous too, but it was so sweet of her." Misao replied, touching the small gold ring, with the ruby set in the centre.

"Well, I'm glad you can get her something so nice too, and you definitely worked hard to earn it."

* * *

"Thanks, Mom!" Misao said, happily accepting the bundle of money. She jumped out of the car, jogging over to the jeweller's to pick up her gift.

"Hello, miss. Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I have a pickup for Kusakabe Misao." She replied, cheerfully.

"Yes. Let me see here… Oh, this is quite a nice piece here." he said, pulling it out showing her.

"Yeah, it's really important."

"I can tell, for a girl like you to pay so much money to have it custom made, it must be really important to you." The jeweller replied.

"It is. It's a birthday gift for my girlfriend Ayano." Misao admitted.

"Well, that's very nice of you, I'm sure she will love it. Is this a picture of her as a kid?" he asked, opening the locket and showing the picture she gave had asked to have put in it.

"Yeah. She's loved me for a long time; I think she did even when we were kids, so I thought this would be nice."

"She does look happy in this picture." He replied, putting the necklace back in the box, and sealing it.

"Yeah, she really cares about me."

"Well, you must too. That's going to be ¥6,000." He replied, typing it into the cashier.

"Okay. Here you go." She replied, passing the money.

"Here you go. And I'm sure she will love it." He said handing her the box.

"Thank you, sir, you made this beautifully."

"I'm glad you asked me to make such a beautiful piece!"

"Well thank you sir, have a nice day!" Misao said, happily walking out of the shop with her gift.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me see, let me see!" Her mom cheerfully squealed as she got back in the car.

"Just a sec, let me get it out." Misao said, pulling out the beautiful pendant.

"Oh, dear gods, it's so pretty… Misao this is amazing." She said just looking at it.

"Have a look." Misao handed it to her.

"Oh, this inscription is so romantic…She is going to love it."

"And the picture inside…I think it is a really cute one." Misao said, wanting her to see it.

"Aww, that is so cute, look at you guys when you were kids that is so adorable, she is holding your hand, and she is even blushing a little bit, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Her mom squealed looking at the picture.

"Yeah, I think she'll really like it. I hope she does." Misao replied.

"She will, this is one of the most romantic gifts I've ever seen."

"Thanks, I wanted to make it special." Misao replied.

"It is, she's really going to love it. Ready to go home?"

"Actually, Ayano wanted to know if I would spend the night and spend the whole day tomorrow with her. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine; I'll drop you off at her house." She offered.

"Oh, thank you." Misao replied, as her mom pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards Ayano's house.

"You know it's been awhile since I have been over here. I used to come over weekly, but I and Ayano's parents haven't talked in a while."

"Oh, why not?"

"I don't know, I guess you kids grew up so we stopped coming over to visit. I wonder why, really."

"Well, you should come with me then." Misao suggested.

"Really? Wouldn't that feel a bit awkward though, since your dating her now?"

"It shouldn't, doesn't it just make you guys closer?" Misao suggested.

"I suppose so. Do they know yet though?"

"Yeah, well at least her dad does. I'm not sure about her mom. I think it would be good for you guys to talk again, you used to be pretty good friends."

"Yeah, I guess it would be. I do miss chatting with them." She agreed, pulling into the driveway.

"Well, on then!" Misao said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"O-okay."

-Knock, knock-

"Oh, hey, Misao. And Kusakabe-san, how are you doing?" Ayano's dad greeted them.

"Um… Ayano, asked me to come over… Do you mind, sir?" Misao asked

"Not at all, but what about you?" he asked gesturing towards her mom.

"Well, I don't know… We haven't talked for a while, and."

"My mom thought it would be good to catch up." Misao suggested.

"Oh sure, come on in. We really haven't talked in a while, have we?" he realized, as they walked in.

"Is Ayano in her room?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't need to tell you the way."

"Okay! Thank you, sir." Misao replied walking off, towards Ayano's room

"So…" Misao's mom said, unsure of what to say, not wanting to mention their daughter's relationship. Ayano's mom came in the room and she wasn't sure if she knew about it.

"Don't worry, we both know." Her mom replied.

"Oh, good. Misao said that she wasn't sure if you knew yet."

"Yeah, I told her we were okay." he replied. "We really are happy for them, and they do seem happy together, don't they?"

"They really do." Misao's mom agreed.

"Looking back, Ayano always had a thing for Misao. She might not have realized what it was, but she always held her hand and said Misao was her best friend. I kind of figured she liked her awhile ago." Her dad revealed.

"Yeah, I suppose Ayano is with the best person for her. I can tell they really do care for each other, and Misao takes really good care of her." her mom agreed.

"Misao has told me a lot about Ayano. She told me Ayano always wants to be held by her, and is always cuddling up to her, I think that is really adorable." Misao's mom revealed, despite Misao not wanting her to say anything about it.

"Aww, that's cute. She used to be like that to me when she was little..." Ayano's mom said.

"Yeah, Ayano has always been like that, that is pretty cute though, that she is like that with Misao…Come to think of it, I remember whenever they watched a scary movie together, Ayano was always right against her, or holding on to her." her dad said, recalling back.

"From what I've heard from Misao, Ayano has been in love with her for a long time. I could kind of see that too."

"Yeah, Ayano told me, that she didn't want to do anything for her birthday, just spend it together with Misao." Her dad replied.

"Yeah, Misao got her such an amazing gift, it cost her a lot of money." Misao's mom said.

"Ooh, what did she get her?" her mom asked, excitedly

"It's a golden necklace and pendent with a picture inside of them holding hands as kids."

"That's so thoughtful." Ayano's mom replied.

"Yeah, it's adorable. Ayano even has a little blush in the picture."

"I bet she'll really like it." Her dad agreed.

"Yeah, and on the back she put an inscription. It says, 'I will love you forever, Ayano.' and then her own name"

"Wow that is so romantic, Ayano's will really love that." Her dad agreed.

"Yeah, that must have cost her a lot of money, for something that nice."

"It did, she did a lot of work around the house and kept asking for allowance, and when I finally asked her what it was for, she said she wanted to work hard, to get Ayano a good gift, Misao really cares for her a lot."

"I'm really happy, they are dating each other, they both seem perfect together, I think they were always meant for each other really." Ayano's dad said

"Yeah, they really do belong together I think." Misao's mom, agreed.

"I'm glad they're happy," Ayano's mom said.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what she is doing." Misao thought to herself, slowly walking up to the door, cracking it open just a tad she peeked in on Ayano, she saw her sitting on her bed gazing at a picture of them together.

"I miss you, Misao..." Ayano said to herself, looking back longingly at the picture.

"She's so sweet. She's really needy, but I love her. I really like being there for her, and being needed."

"I love you so much, Misao." Ayano said, pressing her lips against the framed glass. "Why can't you be here?" she said as she rolled over, hugging the picture to her chest.

"Wow, that's just too adorable." Misao whispered to herself. Opening the door quietly, she slowly walked in to the room, unnoticed by Ayano. She crawled into bed beside her and put her arm around her.

"MISAO!?" Ayano yelled, quickly turning around and hugging her.

"Heya, cutie… Sorry I made you wait so long." Misao said, happily

"When did you get here?" Ayano asked, wondering if she saw what she'd just done.

"Just a few seconds ago. I came in and saw you lying there, so I thought I would join you."

"Oh, I was just thinking of you… I hadn't heard from you, so I thought you weren't going to make it over tonight."

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Happy?"

"Very! I'm so glad you came."

"I know. You're so cute, you know that? I saw what you did." Misao teased, making Ayano blush a quite a bit.

"You, weren't supposed to see that." She replied looking away, blushing heavily.

"Ha-ha, but it was so adorable… You actually kissed my picture, thinking of me. You shouldn't be that embarrassed, I've done that too." Misao admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes, when I'm lonely. I miss you as much as you miss me, you know." Misao replied.

"I know you do, only I haven't caught you doing it, yet."

"Yeah. I was just going to walk in, but I saw you about to do that so I couldn't help but watch."

"...I probably would have done the same."

"He-he, it was so cute… But how would you prefer the real thing?" Misao said, leaning forward to plant her lips on Ayano's.

"Better then glass." She replied smiling, leaning in kissing her back, this time however it lasted much longer. "A lot better." She said after moving away, however she then moved forward doing so once again. "I missed you a lot."

"I know, I did too." Misao stared back at her, the two cuddling on the bed.

"Misao, I'm really looking forward to spending tomorrow with you…the whole day. That's why I wanted you to come over tonight, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last before I fall asleep."

"Me too, I want to lay with you like this every day, and wake up with you there, then go to bed with you there."

"That would be nice… When we go to college together we can. I would love to live in the same house with you, Misao."

"Yeah, me too, I would really like living with you, getting to cuddle every day, and have you hold me, knowing that whenever I came home, you would be there too, that would be a really relaxing feeling."

Ayano imagined them having their own house and coming home, cooking a dinner for Misao, like a wife would do for her husband. Or wife, in this case. "We would be like a married couple." Ayano thought.

"Married? I-I would like that." Misao nervously said.

"Would you marry me, Misao?" Ayano shyly asked, blushing a bit

"Of course I would! But, but I think that should wait a bit. I mean, we're still in high school."

"Y-yeah. I wasn't actually asking you - not that I wouldn't, I don't have a ring - or that we even could, but, if we could… I mean, we can't so… I-I'm not asking you now, but maybe…" Ayano said, stumbling on her words.

"Ha-ha, I know what you are saying. Maybe someday, Ayano. Let's just think of that later okay?"

"Yeah, someday..." Ayano said, looking forward to the day she could call Misao her wife, and that, legally, she would be hers.

"Yeah, I do want to marry you too, someday. If we can, that is." Misao agreed.

"I wonder if Konata and Kagami talk about stuff like this? Konata is so serious I bet she would really ask her to marry her." Ayano thought, thinking about their friends

"Yeah, and Kagami is so serious too that she would instantly say yes." Misao agreed laughing

"I would do the same." Ayano cutely replied.

"Me too." Misao agreed.

"But, but later, like we said" Ayano replied, nervously, thinking if they kept going on they would end up engaged by the end of the night. Both of them would too, given the choice.

"Yeah."

"Misao, if you want, you can get more…comfortable." Ayano said shyly.

"What do you mean?" Misao didn't know exactly what she meant by that.

"Well, that one time when we, you know, we lay together naked and it felt really nice. I was just thinking, maybe we could do that again?" she nervously suggested, sitting up.

"Oh, I- Ah, okay… But are you going to as well?" she asked, since Ayano was fully clothed as well

"Y-yeah but, don't watch. Unless you want to that is. I mean, well..." Ayano stammered blushing heavily, her hand gripping the top rim of her shirt but not lifting.

"You don't have to be nervous, we have already done this before. I am too, a little..."

"Yeah, but it's still kind of embarrassing. I mean, I probably don't look that good." she confessed, looking down.

"What do you mean? I think you are gorgeous, and really sexy too. You have a beautiful body, Ayano." Misao walked forward to kiss her, putting their arms around each other

"Thank you, Misao. You look really good too." Ayano said, kissing Misao back. Neither one let the other break the kiss off, every time one moved away the other moved forward to kiss again, as both slowly removed each other's clothes, until before the realized it they were both kissing, naked, holding each other.

"Misao, I really, love this." Ayano said, the contact of their bodies together once again jolting her senses. Her words came as gasps between each breath.

"Me-me too…" Misao replied. They turned, landing down on the bed.

"Misao, I love you so much." Ayano cooed as Misao broke their contact, starting to kiss along her neck.

"Ayano, I really love you so much." Misao said, kissing her lips again, then nibbling her ear. Ayano released a soft moan.

"Misao, I- Oh god, you're good at that!" Ayano, said, greatly enjoying how Misao knew where she was sensitive.

"Ayano, our parents are just downstairs. We should probably stop..." Misao said kissing her again multiple times.

"I suppose so, but this is so nice."

"Oh, I know. We haven't done this since then."

"Well, we wanted it to be special, but Misao…"

"I know, but your parents are right outside, my mom too. And, well, last time volume was kind of a problem, we were lucky no one was home, eh?"

"Y-yeah. Wait, why is your mom here too?" Ayano asked, embarrassed at what Misao just said

"She dropped me off, and said she hadn't talked to your parents in a long time and it seemed like they were growing apart. So I suggested she hung out here and caught up."

"Oh, that's nice, Misao. Um, I suppose we should hold off, but..." Ayano started to say unsure of where she was going with it.

"I know. I guess I kind of lost control there, sorry."

"No, it was amazing!" Ayano replied turning dark red.

"Well then, tomorrow we can continue this." Misao said,

"O-okay." Ayano replied, kissing her again.

"Uh, could you move your legs a bit?" Misao asked, tugging the covers.

"Yeah, it's kind of cold, and cuddling with you under the blanket is nice and warm." Ayano replied, lifting the covers over both of them, then grabbing onto Misao, their naked bodies colliding.

"Your body's, warm." Misao said, shyly.

"Mm, You're so smooth." Ayano said, her hands wrapped around Misao, her left resting on her shoulder.

"Ayano. I really like this, just lying like this together feels amazing."

"Yeah, I know, it feels we're so close, feeling your body on mine."

"Um, A-A-Ayano, your hand..." Misao struggled to speak. Ayano's hand had slipped off her shoulder, and was now gripping her breast.

"I-I didn't mean that, it was an accident!" Ayano replied, greatly embarrassed, she immediately moved her hand off, blushing to an extreme. "It's soft..." Ayano said without realizing.

"Ayano!" Misao almost yelled, blushing greatly.

"S-sorry." Ayano replied, re-wrapping her arms around Misao, who did the same.

"Ayano, your skin's velvety smooth..." Misao said, pulling her closer.

"Yours too. I love sleeping like this, because I can be so close to you." Ayano replied, cuddling up closer.

"Ayano, I really love you a lot, you know." Misao said, kissing her. She stared into her eyes, gently rubbing her nose against Ayano's.

"Me too. I just love being cuddled up with you like this." Ayano agreed, kissing her back, then tucking her head under Misao's.

"Are you tired, Ayano?" Misao asked, Ayano's gentle breathing against her, hinted that she was close to falling asleep, as it slowed and became more relaxed.

"Yeah, I could fall asleep peacefully now that I have you in my arms. I haven't had any good sleep without you. I always wake up and realise you're not there, then it takes me forever to fall back asleep. But when you're here I'm at ease, and I fall asleep instantly." Ayano felt calmed by Misao's heartbeat.

"Yeah, I know. I can't even get close to sleep without at least gripping a pillow, and even then I know it's not you so it's hard." Misao agreed. "If you're tired you can fall asleep, I probably will too. But let me get the lights real quick, sorry." Misao said, detaching herself. "Don't look." She shyly said, getting up, with no cover on.

"You might want to lock the door too." Ayano suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." She did so and then crawled back into bed, shuffling back into their previous positions. "Sorry, about that. Now you can fall asleep, if you want."

"Are you tired too?"

"Not that much-" she tried saying however was interrupted by a yawn, "But if I'm like this with you, I'll probably fall asleep in just a few minutes." She replied, nestling her head against Ayano's.

"Yeah… Me too..." Ayano distantly said, her eyelids getting heavier. Her words more spaced and quieter, and before she could finish her sentence she was asleep.

"She must have been really tired. She normally isn't up late, but lately we've been up all night talking. Heh, staying up just for me... Good night. I love you Ayano." Misao spoke quietly to her sleeping love, kissed the top of her head then cuddled into her more.

"…Love you, too..." She faintly replied, through her muddling sleep.

"_Aww, you even reply when you're asleep. You're so adorable, Ayano..." _Misao thought, drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

"Good morning! Happy birthday, Ayano!" Misao gently said, waking Ayano who was curled around her. She gently stirred, not waking up immediately, so Misao decided to just lay there with her until she came around. Misao, who was very comfortable, found no reason to need to wake her from her peaceful sleep, seeing as she hadn't had much in a while.

She finally woke after about 40 minutes. "Mmm, are you up already, Misao?" she asked, stretching her arms. She wrapped them back around her, and gently pecked her on the lips.

"Yeah, I woke up about a half hour ago but I wanted to let you get your rest, so I just lay here for awhile." Misao replied, kissing her back. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here." She said

"I'll always be here for you, Ayano." Misao assured her.

"Thanks, Misao. I will whenever you need me too."

"I know you will." Misao replied.

"Misao, last night was really nice. Even though we couldn't, do that, it was still nice, just laying with you like that. And those kisses, you're really good at that." Ayano said, shyly.

"Heh, I don't know what happened, I just got caught up with it all. I forgot our parents were here. I mean, I'm okay with them knowing, but they don't need to find out about, that."

"Yeah, that would have been really awkward." Ayano replied, laughing.

"So, what kind of things do you want to do today, birthday girl." Misao asked, wondering if Ayano had planned anything.

"I was just thinking of going to lunch, and maybe a movie or something. Nothing big, I just want to spend the day with you. But first, um, maybe a bath?" Ayano suggested, a little embarrassed.

"A bath together? That, does sound nice." Misao shyly agreed.

"Well, you know, we should take one to wash up, and it would be a waste if we don't just go together." Ayano replied, a slight rosy tint on her face showing her nervousness.

"Y-yeah, we wouldn't want to waste so much hot water, after all." Misao replied.

"Yep! So here, put this on real quick." Ayano said tossing her a pair of underwear and a loose t-shirt.

"Why would I put on clothes to take a bath?" Misao asked, missing the point entirely.

"Misao, do you really want to walk out of my room together naked, in front of my parents?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Heh, yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea." she agreed, putting on the underpants.

"_Misao looks good in just panties, even though I've seen her naked; she looks good always really, but- Oh, she is wearing my panties! Why am I so flustered thinking this, especially after all we have already done?"_ Ayano thought, staring at Misao in her panties, blushing even deeper by the second.

"Ayano? Uh, Ayano, you're kind of staring…" Misao shyly said, when she noticed Ayano looking at her.

"S-sorry, I got- distracted..." Ayano said, shaking her head looking away, putting on a few clothes herself.

"Heh, it's really cute how you get nervous like that." Misao replied

"L-lets go." Ayano said, as they opened the door, walking towards their bathroom, wanting to not get caught by Ayano's parents. Instead they ran into Misao's mom coming out of the spare room, just beside Ayano's.

"Oh, hey girls, where are you going dressed like that?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Clearly she'd just woken up.

"Ahh, bath. But why are you here still here, Mom?" Misao asked.

"We stayed up late chatting, so I was offered to stay the night, since I don't have to work today." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Well that's cool, I guess." Ayano replied.

"Well, if you two are taking a bath then go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you. But you should have dressed a little more; walking out of your room like that, people may think you- did something last night."

"Mom! Don't say awkward things like that." Misao replied, overly embarrassed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Have fun, you two." She laughed, walking off.

"Lets go, I don't want my dad or mom to see us next." Ayano said, grabbing Misao's hand as they hurried in.

"I suppose it's a good thing we didn't have- you know, last night. There's no way my mom wouldn't have heard us." Misao said.

"Y-yeah."

"I always forget how nice your bath is; we used to go in together all the time."

"Yeah. Kind of funny how when we were younger it was nothing to us, but now that we are dating and stuff, it's a lot different." Ayano replied both her and Misao taking off their light clothes, putting them on the little stand.

"I know. Like now, all I think is that I hope I look good for you, and it's kinda awkward looking at you but I want to."

"I know it's the same for me, but you shouldn't wonder if you're good looking, I already told you, you're beautiful and sexy too." Ayano replied, as they washed themselves, then got into the tub, the warm water was very calming.

"I know, I'm just saying, like, I'm actually slightly conscious of gaining weight because I know you're looking at me now."

"Yeah, I've had thoughts like that too. But I've always watched that, you just have great metabolism; I don't know how you don't gain weight."

"He he, we sound like Kagami now, don't we?" Misao giggled.

"Heh, we do. But she always had Konata looking at her, maybe that's why she is so self conscious about it. She probably wants to be sure Konata thinks she looks good. Have you noticed since they started going out, she isn't as bothered by it?"

"Hmm, you're actually right about that maybe that is the reason, or at least half of it." Misao agreed, thinking it over seriously.

"Well, I at least know I want to be perfect looking, because I know you are looking at me. Even though I know you like how I look." Ayano replied.

"Me too."

"This bath is really relaxing." Misao said, both of them greatly enjoying, just soaking in the bath.

"Yeah. I sometimes lose track of time in here, since it's so relaxing." Ayano said.

"I could see that happening." Misao said, leaning back closing her eyes.

"It's really nice now." Ayano said, moving over, and leaning against Misao, also closing her eyes

"We should take a bath together the next time your parents aren't home." Misao suggested. "This is so nice, and you feel so smooth."

"Oh, good idea!" Ayano agreed.

* * *

-An hour later they finally came out, wearing fresh clothes and holding hands. The heard talking in the kitchen, so they wandered towards it, decided it would be good for Ayano to join her family, since it was her birthday after all, and her parents would want to spend some time with her.

"About time you girls came out." Ayano's dad said, they were greeted by both her parents and Misao's mom. They were sat around the table, eating the breakfast that had just been prepared.

"Happy birthday, Ayano!" Her mom said, quickly noticing they were holding hands, causing her to smile

"Yeah, sit down and have breakfast with us." Misao's mom offered.

"Okay!" They agreed, sitting at the table, however still holding hands, of course sitting next to each other.

"You two sure are close, huh?" Ayano's mom said, playing with them.

"Y-yeah. Um, Mom? Me and Misao are-" Ayano was about to say.

"Don't worry, Ayano, your dad already told me. I know you were scared, but it's okay, I'm not going to separate you two. I know how much you care for her, and I can tell you belong together."

"Thank you, Mom!"

"But that sure was a long bath, you two enjoy yourselves?" Ayano's dad said, chuckling slightly, obviously trying to embarrassed them.

"We-we were just relaxing," Ayano replied, blushing slightly.

"Yeah." Misao turned slightly red.

"Aww, look at them blushing, it's adorable!" Misao's mom said.

"Ha-ha, yeah. So what do you guys plan on doing today? I know you girls want to be together today, so your mom and I are going to go out later. We'll leave you two together all day." Ayano's dad said.

"Thanks, Dad. Um, we don't really have anything planned. We were just going to spend the day together, maybe go to the movies and eat-out for lunch or dinner, but mostly we just want to spend the day together."

"Yeah, that sounds nice; spending birthdays with the one you love is the best thing. Here you go, from us." Ayano's mom said happily, handing her a small pile of money.

"Yeah, we figured since now you're going out you might just like some money to spend to do things with her."

"Oh, thank you." She replied, taking the money. Filtering through it she realized it was actually quite a bit, around 10,000yen.

"Sorry, we didn't really know what else to get you. Normally you'd tell us what you wanted, but this year, all you talked about was Misao. So I figured, since you have her, just having money to spend with her would be good." Her dad explained.

"This is a lot. Too much, I don't need this much money, guys." Ayano said, after going through it all.

"Nonsense, you took a big step coming out and telling us, and trying your best to let us be involved about how you were going out." Ayano's mom said. "We want to support you guys, and we all will anytime you need us, so you guys deserve that money."

"Yeah, you do deserve it. We want to make sure you guys are happy together because we know how much you care for one another, and we want to support that." Misao's mom agreed.

"Well, thank you, guys. This was really thoughtful."

"You're welcome. We just want you girls to be happy." Ayano's dad replied.

* * *

"Okay, bye!" Ayano said, as her and Misao walked out of the house, holding hands of course.

"So, where too?" Misao asked, not really caring where, just wanting to enjoy the trip.

"How about the park? We haven't gone back since Konata was in hospital." She replied, remembering that evening.

"Oh yeah, a walk in the park sounds really nice." Misao replied.

"Well, the trees aren't going to be in bloom anymore, since it's gotten colder, but I'm sure the flowers are still blooming, and if not it will still be nice just to walk around their with you." Ayano said, realizing the sakura trees wouldn't be in bloom anymore.

"Yeah, but it will still be nice." Misao said, as they headed towards the train station.

"You want the window seat, right?" Misao asked as they boarded. Ayano nodded. The two sat beside each other, Ayano immediately gripped Misao's arm and lay against her, like she always did. Misao responded, gently stroking her hair.

"You don't mind do you?" Ayano asked.

"No, you know I like you lying against me." Misao replied.

"I know you do, I just want to be sure it doesn't bother you."

"It never will, sweetie." Misao replied, reassuringly

"That's good." Ayano replied, as they rode in silence the rest of the way, enjoying each other's presence.

"Here's our stop." Misao said shortly, as the train slowed.

"Okay." Ayano replied, separating herself from Misao, and getting up as the doors opened.

"You were pretty quiet there, do you not feel well?" Misao asked, thinking she might be developing a cold or something.

"No, it's not that. When it's quiet and I'm holding onto you like that I can hear your heartbeat, I really like doing that." Ayano explained.

"Oh yeah, you said that before. Well that's okay then, I thought you might have not felt well. It's pretty cute, though, how you do that."

"Yeah, it's really nice." Ayano said as they reached the park.

They spent a few hours wandering around the area. The last flowers still blooming on the flowerbeds, leaves scattered around: Fall had made the area look somehow peaceful, reminding them of the large cycle of life in how the trees blossomed and bore leaves, before falling and repeating. After a while they walked into town to see a movie. It was an action movie, but they may not have been aware of that: the whole time Ayano was laying in Misao's lap, slightly arched up so they could kiss each other. The two were far more interested in each other then the massive screen in front them.

After the movie finished, or at least sometime after it finished, they realised everyone had already left, and so they decided to follow, then heading for a family restaurant. They sat together, coincidentally ordering the same meal, after which they finally decided to head back home. The day passed by so quickly; each was just happy to be with the other, they barely noticed the time passing. As they walked, Misao told Ayano she had a big gift planned, and that the rest of the day would be nothing compared to the joy she was still to receive.

"Today was really nice; nothing big and fancy, just the day with you, like I wanted." Ayano said as they opened the door to the now empty house, just as they wanted it, since their activities last night were halted.

"Ayano, I don't think I can wait much longer, I want to give you your gift."

"Gift? I just wanted the day with you, you didn't have to give me a gift: that was enough of one for me, Misao." Ayano replied, remembering that Misao had got her a gift. Misao never seemed to have much money to spend, and when she did she spent it on Ayano.

"Well, I got you something really nice, Ayano. I saved up a long time for it, and I did a load of housework to earn what I didn't have. I wanted to get you a perfect gift." They stepped into Ayano's room, she then pulled the box out from the pocket that she was careful to put it in after she had changed.

"Ayano, I love you so much." She said as she opened the box and pulled out the necklace, the second she did, Ayano's light lit up, her eyes instantly watering.

"Misao! This-this is so beautiful. It's too nice!" Ayano said, as Misao put it around her head clasping it behind her neck, and kissed her.

"Look at the inside." Misao said, wanting to see how she reacted to the picture.

"Oh, it's a locket. Oh, Misao, this is so romantic: now I can see us whenever I want! I love this picture, it's so cute of us holding hands." Ayano said, gazing at the picture, her eyes tearing up more and more.

"I thought so too. Look at the back too, I put that there so you will always know I love you." Misao said.

"I-I can't read it, I can't stop crying. Would you tell me what it says?" Ayano asked, her tears were coming out so much she could not even make out the characters inscribed on it properly.

"It says, 'I will love you forever Ayano…Misao'." She replied, clasping her hands in her own.

"Oh, Misao!" Ayano yelled throwing her arms around her, crying her eyes out, from shear happiness.

"I wanted it to be perfect." She replied, happy to see how much she loved her gift.

"Misao, this is the best thing ever, no present could ever be this perfect. I love you so much!" Ayano yelled, kissing her multiple times, over and over again.

"He heh, I'm glad you like it." Misao said ecstatically, kissing her back.

"Misao, we haven't done this in awhile, and we couldn't yesterday, but I want to so much, I want to show you how much I love you, Misao!" Ayano said, taking her shirt off, and passionately kissing Misao, removing a article after article, all while continuously kissing her fiercely. She then grabbed her, taking of her clothes, separating only when they had to as they fell back into her bed, still passionately kissing.

"Ayano…I love you so much." She said whenever she had the chance, diving in kissing more.

Their tongues danced and swirled together, massaging each other, enticing, and intertwining passionately. They then did everything they could to tell each other how they felt in that one kiss. After a few minutes they finally separated panting, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. Immediately Ayano moved down again, kissing her. Her advances were relentless and she had no way to show her gratitude for the necklace except in these actions.

"Misao, it's too much, you are the best person alive! I love you so much, Misao, I can't take it! I love you so so much, I want to marry you! I want to live with you forever, and I love everything about you!" Ayano cried out, unable to fully say her feelings, for their wouldn't be enough time, but she did all she could, continuously kissing and hugging her, Misao could barely respond or do anything, Ayano was going through every motion possible, to express her love.

* * *

After nearly 3 hours they finally removed themselves, panting and complexly drained. Ayano crawled over towards Misao, laying her bare flesh against hers. She kissed her once more then lay her head against her chest, where she could hear her delicate heart beating a million beats per minute.

"Ay-a, Ayano, that was... So…incredible... I never would have…thought…that could be so good." Misao tried to respond, her laboured breathing separating her words.

"I, love you… So much, Misao!" Ayano said, kissing her again.

"Ayano, that was so incredible! I feel the exact same as you do, I love you so much." Misao replied, breathing returning to a near normal pace, her pulse slowing back to regular.

"Misao, can we just lay together the rest of the night? I just want to stay like this forever." Ayano asked sweetly.

"Ayano, I'm not sure if I can actually move. And I wouldn't want to if I could." she replied, happily.

"Good." she said crawling up so they faced each other. She reached her arms around her, gripping her back and shoulders with Misao doing the same. They lay there together, sweating, exhausted and completely devoted to the person holding them.

They just held each other, passionately kissing all night until they fell asleep. Neither knew when or how they stopped, but they must have at the same time. All they knew was that when they woke up, their lips were still pressed together.

* * *

**_Authors notes-…Wow. Holy crap. Wow. I'm not usually one to say this, but I think that was the best chapter I have ever written, perhaps even surpassing my finale of THR. I'm not even sure where I went for awhile there, but when I came to I had a 9,000 word chapter. I carried on multiple nights with this, I even wrote part of it in class in college! Lol! :D But, nonetheless, this is the end product. Hopefully you will all think it came out as good as I do. I'm actually a little depressed because I don't think I'll be able to write another that good for awhile, but I'll try my best. Sorry again for long update, college has me getting up every day at 6 when I used to go to bed around then. And my beta took 3 days on this! 'don't blame him though, it is nearly 10,000 words. But anyways, please review, and tell me what you thought._**


	18. Apology

I am veyr sorry everyone, i have probably let you all down, taking forever to update, i really hate myself for it, i have had way too many things going on andhyave not been able to write.

to start off my computer broke, had to re-buy windows, to fix it that was around $200 with an external to port hard drive, then my charger fried, another $100 there then, i was hit with a ridiculous work load, valentines week was horrid for me, i don't want to talk about it at all but somethng very depressing happened with a female that has completly drained any desire i have to write anything romantic, and fluffy, it would end up very depressing if i tried to now, and in this horrible state i have been in, failed two college tests, so im in a really bad spot, so i hope you guys can forgive my momentary absence, im going to try hard, to get back in my old self, and write again, i hope i don't lose to many readers.

be back hopefully soon, Arker


End file.
